Only A Tool
by Naruto no Ramen
Summary: Dia kuat! Dia sangat kuat... Bahkan kekuatan nya mampu menandingi atau bahkan melebihi sang pendiri Shinobi... Tapi dia memiliki kelemahan terhadap perasaan! Dan itu di manfaatkan oleh orang-orang untuk menggunakan kekuatan nya! Jadi adakah yang bisa mendampingi dia sampai ke titik akhir dari kekuatan nya?(Ganti Summary)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:cuma aku pinjam.

Warning: Banyak typo,bahasa kurang jelas,oc,ooc, mainstream, OverPower Naru!,dll.

Genre :Adventure,Family,Romace.(kurasa)

 **Chapter 1.**

Terlihat ditengah laut ada sebuah pulau yang terbuat dari bebatuan, kelihatanya itu adalah sebuah markas karena ada sebuah pintu menuju kebawah, dari pada penasaran lebih baik kita masuk lebih dalam lagi.

Terlihat didalam banyak sekali alat-alat untuk penelitian, dan didalam terlihat ada tiga orang, dua pria dewasa dan satu lagi gadis kecil, yang terlihat berumur lima tahun, mereka berdiri didepan kaca yang berisi cairan hijau, bukan itu saja, didalam ada seorang anak laki-laki bersurai merah yang berkisaran berumur empat tahun.

"A-apa dia tidak akan apa-apa?" Tanya sang gadis kecil, pada pria surai hitam panjang.

"Kau tenang saja, aku sudah meneliti tubuhnya, dan dia akan kuat menerima sel yang bergabung dengan tubuhnya!" Jawab pria tadi dengan suara serak.

"Apa tubuhnya menerima dengan baik?" Tanya pria surai hitam tadi, pada pria surai perak berkaca mata yang sedang mengotak atik sesuatu.

"Ini luar biasa, tubuhnya menerima semuanya dengan baik, bahkan kedua mata itu mulai bersatu dengan mata aslinya, aku tidak tau terbuat dari apa tubuh bocah ini!" Ujarnya kagum.

"Khukhukhu... Itu sudah jelaskan, dengan tubuh Uzumaki nya, dia pasti dapat bertahan, dan dia pasti jadi pengikut ku yang paling hebat!" Ujar pria tadi membanggakan bocah laki-laki itu.

"Ha'i, anda benar Orochimaru-sama, dia pasti jadi pengikut anda yang hebat" Setuju pria surai perak.

Sang gadis hanya menatap mereka dengan tampang bingung.

"Karin!" Panggil Orochimaru.

"Ha'i, Orochimaru-sama" Kaget gadis tadi yang ternyata bernama Karin.

"Tiga tahun lagi, kau akan jadi partner Naruto, jadi kau juga harus menjadi kuat, jangan sampai kau jadi bebannya saat menjalankan misi" Sang gadis hanya bisa tertunduk, namun didalam hatinya dia menguatkan bahwa dia juga akan jadi kuat.

"Ha'i, saya juga akan berlatih dengan keras, supaya saya tidak jadi beban untuk Naru nanti" Ujar Karin dengan penuh keyakinan.

Orochimaru menatap Karin tertarik, sebab gadis ini memiliki klan yang sama dengan bocah laki-laki itu, jadi dia yakin gadis ini juga memilih kekuatan special.

"Kabuto, ayo kita menemui kakek tua itu, kita harus meminta sesuatu dari nya!" Orochimaru langsung melangkah kearah pintu, tak lupa dibelakangnya ada Kabuto yang mengikuti nya.

"Dan untuk mu Karin, tolong jaga Naruto-kun ya" Pintanya tanpa membalikkan badan.

"Ha'i"

 **Skip 3 Tahun kemudian.**

Sudah tiga tahun berlalu, dan terlihat gadis cantik bersurai merah sebahu tengah menatap laki-laki yang masih ada didalam kabsul dengan cairan hijau, jika dilihat tidak banyak perubahan pada tubuh Naruto selama tiga tahun ini, hanya kulitnya yang menjadi putih agak kepucatan, dan rambut merahnya yang dulunya jabrik kini jadi lurus.(Bayangin aja rambut Naruto saat dia bertemu ibunya, kan ada scene dimana Naruto bayangin dia memiliki rambut merah lurus.)

"Cepatlah sadar Naru!" Gumam Karin sambil mengelus kaca tersebut.

Seakan mendengar apa yang dikatakan Karin, Naruto perlahan membuka matanya, dan terlihatlah sepasang mata biru yang agak kusam.

"N-Naru kau sudah bangun!, aku, aku harus memberi tahu Orochimaru-sama" Karin langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan itu.

Tak memakan waktu yang lama, Karin kembali keruangan itu, tidak lupa ada dua pria dewasa dibelakang yang mengikuti nya.

"Ayo keluar kan dia Kabuto!" Perintah Orochimaru, Kabuto langsung mengotak atik sesuatu yang tertempel pada kapsul itu, setelah itu terlihat cairan hijau ada didalam kapsul itu terkuras habis.

 **Pyarr!**

Kaca kapsul itu langsung pecah saat Karin menghancurkannya dengan kunai, setelah itu dia pun membantu Naruto keluar dari situ.

"Pakai ini" Kabuto menyodorkan sebuah kain, untuk menutupi tubuh Naruto yang telanjang bulat. Namun Naruto hanya diam tanpa ada niatan untuk mengambilnya, melihat itu Karin langsung mengambilnya setelah itu dia menyelubungi Naruto, supaya tidak kedinginan.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?, Naru!" Naruto menoleh ke arah Karin, dia menatap Karin dengan kosong.

"Naru?, siapa itu Naru?, dan kau ini siapa?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara yang lemah.

Terlihat Karin agak shok saat mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, dan dia langsung menatap Orochimaru seakan dia bertanya apa yang terjadi.

"Hm, mungkin ini efek penggabungan sel dan mata itu!" Ujar Orochimaru.

"T-tapi, apa Naru bisa sembuh?" Tanya Karin sedih.

"Itu mungkin saja, tapi itu tidak penting, lagian itu bayaran yang sepadan dengan apa yang dia dapatkan!" Bukannya Orochimaru yang menjawab, tapi Kabuto lah yang menjawab.

Karin menatap Naruto prihatin, dan dia langsung memeluk Naruto erat saat Naruto menatapnya dengan polos.

"Baiklah, Karin bawa dia ke kamarnya, dan jangan lupa besok kalian temui aku!" Mendengar perintah dari Orochimaru, Karin langsung membawa Naruto keluar dari situ, menuju kamar Naruto.

Melihat kedua bocah itu telah pergi, Kabuto lalu mengalihkan perhatian pada Orochimaru.

"Lalu, apa selanjutnya Orochimaru-sama?" Tanya Kabuto.

"Khukhukhu... Kita akan lihat saja nanti!" Orochimaru pun melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu, tidak lupa Kabuto ada dibelakangnya.

Kini Naruto dan Karin telah sampailah di salah satu kamar yang ada ditempat itu, Karin lalu mendudukkan Naruto di atas kasur, dan dia juga duduk disamping Naruto, Naruto hanya menurut saja tanpa perlawanan.

Hening, mereka sama sekali tidak ada yang mau bicara, Karin yang bingung mau mulai dari mana, dan Naruto yang tidak tau apa-apa.

"Ehm!, pertama-tama, nama ku Karin, Uzumaki Karin!" perkenalkan Karin.

Naruto pun menoleh ke arah Karin" Karin, Uzumaki Karin!" Ulang Naruto, Karin mengangguk sambil tersenyum saat dia mendengar Naruto mengulangi kalimat nya.

"Dan kau bernama Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto!" Ujar Karin.

"Aku, Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto?" Lago-lagi Karin hanya bisa mengangguk saat Naruto mengulang kalimat nya lagi.

"Dan dua pria tadi, yang bersurai perak bernama Kabuto-san, dan yang bersurai hitam panjang tadi, dia adalah Orochimaru-sama, dia adalah tuan kita, dia yang telah merawat kita selama ini!" Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu, apa kita ini saudara?" Tanya Naruto, Karin agak tersentak saat mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"H-ha'i, itulah sebabnya kita satu klan!, jadi mulai sekarang kau bisa memanggilku Nee-chan, atau Karin-Nee!" Jawab Karin, Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi Nee-chan, ap-"

"Sstt.. Besok saja jika kau ingin bertanya lagi ya!, ini sudah malam lebih baik kita istirahat, karena kita besok harus bangun pagi, karena Orochimaru ingin melatih mu!" Karin langsung memotong pertanyaan Naruto, setelah itu dia pun membaringkan tubuh Naruto, tidak lupa dia juga ikut tiduran disamping Naruto.

"Oyasumi" Ucap Karin, Naruto hanya diam, lalu dia juga ikut menutup matanya menyusul Karin ke alam mimpi.

 **Skip.**

Matahari baru saja menunjukkan wujudnya setelah malam hari, namun Naruto sudah ada diruangan yang luas, dan terlihat Shinobi kelas Chunin sampai Jounin tergeletak tak berdaya di ruangan itu, berbeda dengan Naruto yang tidak kenapa-napa.

Ditepi ada tiga orang yang menyaksikan pertarungan tidak seimbang tadi, namun anehnya bocah surai merah itu dapat menang.

 **Puk..Puk..Puk..** Naruto langsung menoleh ke arah tepuk tangan itu, dan dia melihat Orochimaru lah yang tepuk tangan, terlihat dia menyeringai senang, namun entah apa yang dia senangkan Naruto tidak tau.

Sebenarnya saat jam tiga pagi tadi, mereka didatangi Kabuto kekamar mereka, dia mengatakan mereka dipanggil Orochimaru, dan ternyata Orochimaru ingin menguji kekuatan Naruto, dan beginilah jadi, anak buah Orochimaru tidak dapat berkutik saat melawan Naruto.

"Khukhukhu... Aku memandang tidak salah memilih!, kau memang **Berlian** ditumpukkan emas!" Ujar Orochimaru dengan penekan pada kata berlian.

Naruto hanya menatap Orochimaru bingung.

"Baiklah karena kau sudah lulus tes, ini aku berikan kau hadiah"

Naruto langsung refleks saat Orochimaru melempar dia melepar gulungan besar pada Naruto.

"Ini, apa?" Tanya Naruto, sambil menatap Orochimaru penuh tanya.

"Hm, pelajari lah itu selama tiga tahun ini!, aku yakin kau pasti bisa menguasai semuanya!" Ujar Orochimaru, lalu dia pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

 **Brugh!**

"K-kau tidak kenapa-napa kan, Naru" Hampir saja tubuh Naruto tumbang kebelakang saat Karin dengan keras menubruk tubuhnya, untuk dia memiliki kuda-kuda yang kuat.

"Hm, seperti yang kau lihat, aku tidak terluka sama sekali, Nee-chan" Ucap Naruto sambil membalas pelukan Karin.

Setelah itu hening menyelimuti mereka berdua, merasa agak jengah dengan posisi itu Naruto lalu mendorong kecil Karin, supaya dia mau melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ano, Karin-nee, tolong lepas dulu, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu!" Walaupun Karin engan melepaskan Naruto, namun dia tetap mengikuti kemauan Naruto.

"Sebelum aku pertanya, lebih baik kita pergi dulu dari sini!" Naruto lalu memegang tangan Karin, setelah itu terlihat mata kanan Naruto berubah menjadi aneh, matanya berubah menjadi merah dengan garis lingkaran seperti lambang Uzumaki, dan ditengah ada pola bulan sabit berwarna hitam.(Hampir mirip Rinegan tapi garis-garis seperti lamaba kalan Uzumaki dan ditengahnya perpola bulan sabit berwarna hitam.

 **Whussh!**

Dan mereka berdua langsung lenyap dari sana.

 **Kamar Naruto.** **Whussh!**

Raut wajah Karin terlihat tidak percaya, padahal dia tadi ada diruangan yang berbeda, tapi kenapa dia kini ada dikamar Naruto?, itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Karin.

"N-Naru!, ba-bagaimana b-!" Karin tidak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya saat melihat mata kanan Naruto yang telah berubah.

"Naru!, m-mata apa itu?" Tanya Karin tergagap, dia cukup manyak belajar tentang doujutsu, tapi dia sama sekali belum pernah melihat mata seperti itu.

"Mata ini!, aku juga tidak tau ini mata apa, tapi yang pasti aku seperti memiliki pengetahuan untuk menggunakan mata ini, yah walau sekarang aku belum bisa menggunakan kekuatan mata ini secara full!" Nawab dan jelas Naruto, lalu Naruto menonaktifkan doujutsu nya tersebut.

"Mungkin ini adalah ulah Orochimaru-sama!" lanjut Naruto.

"Ya, aku juga tau kalau Orochimaru menanamkan Doujutsu pada matamu!, tapi itu hanya mata Sharingan!, bukan mata yang seperti itu!" Bantah Naruto, Naruto hanya menatap Karin lembut lalu dia tersenyum penuh arti pada Karin.

"Sudahlah itu tidak penting!, lagian dengan kekuatan mata ini, aku bisa melindungi Nee-chan!" Wajah Karin langsung bersemu merah, saat dia mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"B-baiklah j-jika itu yang kau katakan!, d-dan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan tadi?' Tanya Karin sambil berusaha menormalkan detak jantung nya yang memburu.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menanyakan cara membuka gulungan ini" Ucap Naruto, lalu dia menyodorkan gulungan yang diberikan Orochimaru tadi pada Karin.

Karin memperhatikan gulungan itu dengan serius, setelah dia tahu itu jenis fuin apa, lalu dia menatap Naruto lagi.

"Ini adalah fuin darah, jadi kau hanya perlu meneteskan darahmu pada gulungan ini, tapi tidak semua fuin darah bekerja pada setiap orang, terkadang ada fuin darah khusus, biasanya fuin darah khusus adalah sesuatu yang dituturkan untuk anak atau cucunya, supaya hanya dia yang bisa membukanya!" Jawab dan jelas Karin panjang lebar.

Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti, entah kenapa dia bisa menyerap apa yang dikatakan Karin padanya tadi.

Setelah itu Naruto langsung melukai jarinya, dan dia langsung meneteskan darahnya pada gulungan tersebut.

 **Phoph!**

Terjadi ledakan kecil pada gulungan itu, setelah asap hasil ledakan tadi hilang terlihatlah ada 10 gulungan berukuran sedang, dengan kanji yang berbeda.

Terlihat Naruto melihat-lihat gulungan itu, dan ternya itu adalah jutsu-jutsu dari masing-masing elemen, jutsu Medis dan Kekai Genkai, dari Suiton, Katon, Raiton, Futton, Doton, Mokuton, Hyoton, Yoton, dan ada satu gulungan yang terlihat berbeda dari yang lainnya, digulung itu terlihat ada lambang Uzumaki.

Naruto menatap tidak percaya akan hal itu, dia berpikir bagaimana Orochimaru bisa mendapatkan semua ini.

"Orochimaru-sama memang gila, bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan semua ini!" Tak terasa Karin mengaguk menyetujui.

"Tapi, apa kau sanggup mempelajari semua nya dalam tiga tahun?" Ragu Karin, sebab dia tau mempelajari jutsu sebanyak ini bukan perkara yang mudah.

"Nee-chan saja, kalau kekuatan ini untuk melindungimu aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga, lagian disini Orochimaru-sama memberikan catatan, jika kau ingin menguasainya dengan cepat, buatlah Kagebunshin untuk melatih setiap jutsu" Karin hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, itu terserah mu, tapi ingat kau jangan memaksakan diri!" Nasehat Karin, dan dibalas anggukan dari dari Naruto.

 **Konohagakure.**

Kita pindah dulu dari pulai terpencil itu, kita pindah ke desa Konoha dulu.

Konoha, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan desa ini, Konoha adalah salah satu dari lima desa terbesar di dunia Shinobi ini, ada empat desa lagi, Sunagakure, Kumogakure, Kirigakure, dan Iwagakure.

Dan masing-masing desa dipimpin oleh Kage, yah walau ada juga yang dipimpin langsung oleh Damiyo.

Seperti Konoha ini, yang dipimpin oleh Hokage, dqri generasi ke satu sampai sekarang sudah generasi ke empat, yang dipimpin oleh Minato Namikaze. Walau sempat para tetua protes karena umur Minato yang masih muda saat di angkat menjadi Hokage, tapi Minato mengubah pandangan mereka saat dia berhasil menghentikan amukan monster ber ekor-9 yang disebut Bijuu oleh para Shinobi. Monster itu lepas saat istrinya melahirkan, dan dalang dari semua itu adalah pria bertopeng yang mengaku sebagai Uchiha Madara sang hantu Uchiha.

Walau berhasil menghentikan amukan Kyuubi, tapi itu harus di bayar mahal dengan meninggalnya Hokage ketiga yaitu Hiruzen Sarutobi. Hiruzen berhasil menyegel Kyuubi pada dua bocah laki-laki dan perempuan sekaligus menggunakan **Shiki fuujin** , yaitu fuin yang memanggil dewa kematian, dengan harga nyawa sendiri. Kenapa Hiruzen menyegel ke dua bocah, karena dia takut tubuh bocah itu hancur karena tidak kuat menampung Chakra yang sangat berlimpah tersebut.

Baiklah kuarasa sampai sini saja penjelasannya, kita akan kedalam salah satu rumah, yaitu rumah pemimpin desa itu sendiri, terlihat didalam lebih tepatnya dimeja makan duduk tiga orang, satu pria dewasa memiliki wajah yang tampan, di padu dengan surai kuningnya, dia adalah Minato lengkap dengan jubah Hokage nya. Yang kedua adalah wanita dewasa memiliki wajah yang cantik, kulit yang putih, dan besurai merah panjang, sampai bokong nya, dia adalah istri dari Minatao, yaitu Kushina Uzumaki, atau sekarang bisa dibilang Kushina Namikaze. Dan yang terakhir adalah gadis kecil, dia memiliki wajah cantik, iris biru cerah, dan rambut pirang panjang di ikat kepang dua, dia adalah putri mereka yang bernama Naruko.

"Ne, Naruko-chan, bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini?, ini hari pertamamu masuk Academy loh!" Tanya Kushina pada putrinya.

"Aku sangat senang Kaa-chan, qku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan teman-teman, aku juga tidak sabar untuk belajar jutsu di Academy!" Seru Naruto riang.

Minato dan Kushina tersenyum melihat tingkah putri mereka yang aktif, namun tiba-tiba saja senyum Kushina meluntur, saat dia mengingat bahwa dia masih memiliki putra lagi, tapi lima tahun yang lalu, tepat saat putra putrinya berumur dua tahun, mereka mengadakan pesta, dan pergi untuk minum sebentar, dia meninggalkan kedua anaknya hanya sebentar dikamar, setalah kembali dia tidak menemukan putranya disana, hanya putrinya yang tetap tidur nyenyak, dan mulai saat itulah sampai sekarang mereka tidak menemukan putra mereka, semua cara telah mereka lakukan, tapi tetap saja tidak membuahkan hasil, sampai para tetua desa memerintahkan Minato membuat pengumuman kematian anak mereka, supaya para ninja tidak fokus pada masalah pribadi keluarga Minato, walau tidak mau tapi tetap saja Minato melaksanakan karena dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak, karena itu juga Kushina mendiamkan dia selama satu minggu. Namun didalam hati, mereka yakin bahwa putra mereka masih hidup dan sehat sampai sekarang.

Minato yang melihat Kushina jadi murung hanya bisa menghela nafas, dia juga sebenarnya sedih, tapi dia juga tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti itu, karena dia adalah seorang Hokage, yang harus mengurus banyak masalah.

"Kaa-chan, Kaa-chan kenapa?" Kushina langsung tersentak, saat mendengar pertanyaan dari putri nya.

"Ah, Kaa-chan tidak apa-apa kok, lebih baik kalian cepat-cepat berangkat, karena hari sudah mulai tinggi" Ujarnya lalu bangkit untuk mencuci piring kotor bekas sarapan mereka.

"K-Kaa-chan!"

"Hm?"

"A-aku ingin di antar Kaa-chan, di hari pertama ku ini!" pinta Naruko, Kushina menghentikan pekerjaannya saat mendengar permintaan putrinya itu.

Naruko yang melihat itu terlihat ketakutan, dia takut jika karena permintaan nya , Kaa-chan nya marah padanya.

"Hm, baiklah, lagian pekerjaan Kaa-chan hanya sedikit, jadi tunggu Kaa-chan siap-siap dulu ya!" Kushina langsung naik ke atas untuk ganti baju.

Minato menatap mereka tersenyum kecil.

"Hm, lebih baik aku berakat lebih dulu" Gumamnya lalu berdiri dari kursi.

"Aku berangkat dulu, Naruko, Kushina" Pamit Minato agak keras supaya didengar Kushina yang lagi di lantai atas, setelah itu dia melangkah kearah pintu.

"Ha'i hati-hati dijalan, Minato-kun/Tou-san" Minato hanya membalas dengan lambayan tangan, tanpa membalikkan badan.

10 menit lamanya Naruko sudah menungu, akhirnya ibunya turun juga dar atas.

"Ayo Naruko-chan" Ajak Kushina, sambil menjulurkan tangan, Naruko pun menyambut tangan Kushina.

Sepanjang jalan menuju Academy, banyak yang menyapa mereka, mulai dari warga atau Shinobi yang berselisih dengan mereka.

"Kushina-chan!" Mereka langsung menoleh kebelakang saat merwka mendengar ada yang memanggil Kushina, dan benar saja dibelakang mereka ada seorang wanita yang melambai-lambai pada mereka sambil berjalan, wanita itu terlihat tengah menggandeng seorang bocah laki-laki, dengan rambut pantat bebek.(Dihajar sasuke).

"Ah, Mikoto-chan, apa kau mengantarkan Sasuke-kun juga?" Tanya Kushina pada wanita itu, yang ternyata bernama Mikoto.

"Ha'i, inikan hari pertama mereka masuk, jadi aku tidak ingin dia tersesat!"

"K-Kaa-chan, aku ini s-sudah besar mana mungkin aku tersesat!" Bantah Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu.

""Hahahah..."" Kedua orang dewasa itu hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Naruko, ayo sapa bibi Mikoto"

"Ohayou, Ba-san" Ucap Naruko sambil menunduk.

"Ha'i, Ohayou mo, Naruko-chan" Balas Mikoto.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan, kalian tidak boleh terlambat dihari pertama loh!" Nasehat Kushina.

"Hm, itu benar, jika kalian terlambat kalian bisa dihukum!" Ucap Mikoto.

Naruko dan Sasuke yang mendengar nya, langsung melepaskan pegangan ibu mereka masing-masing, lalu mereka berlari menuju ke Academy, tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Kushina maupun Mikoto.

"Haah~, mereka itu!"

"Hahaha... Kau juga seperti itu dulu Kushina, atau bisa dibilang lebih parah, dulu kau selalu menghajar siapa saja yang menghina rambut merahmu!" Ujar Mikoto tertawa.

"Heh, itu karena mereka yang dulu, lagian rambut ini yang menemukan aku dengan cinta ku, sampai sekarang kami berkeluarga!" Terlihat mata Kushina seperti ada bling-bling saat mengingat Minato yang menyelamatkan nya dari Ninja Kumo.

Mikoto hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah Kushina yang seperti abg saja.

"Ne, Mikoto, apa ada kabar tentang Itachi-kun?" tanya Kushina ketika dia sudah kembali normal.

"Belum!, lagian dia tertuduh telah membunuh Uchiha Shisui, jadi mungkin dia akan dijadikan ninja pelarian!" Ujar Mikoto menunduk sedih.

"Maaf ya, Minato-kun tidak bisa berbuat banyak" Sesal Kushina.

"Tidak, itu bukanlah salah Hokage-sama, sudahlah kita lupakan dulu itu, aku juga ingin bertanya dengan mu!, apa kau sudah tau dimana keberadaan Naruto-kun!" Kushina hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Aku turut prihatin Kushina, tapi aku uakin Naruto-kun pasti ketemu, jadi kau jangan putus semangat ya!" Semangati Mikoto.

"Hm!" Angguk Kushina semangat.

BERSAMBUNG.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvv

vvvv.

 **Yo, gua kembali lagi dengan, hm, f-fic b-baru, semoga kalian tidak marah karena aku buat fic lagi ya:-).** **Oke aku akan membahas fic ini, mulai dari pembantaian clan uchiha.** **Disini aku buat tidak ada pembantaian clan uchiha, tapi Itachi tetap keluar desa dan bergabung dengan Akatsuki, dia tertuduh telah membunuh Uchiha Shisui, karena itulah dia keluar desa.** **Kedua tentang mata Naruto kanan, aku mau buat Doujutu baru kayak yang diatas, tapi kekuatannya hampir sama dengan kekuatan mata Rinegan Sasuke, tapi pasti ada bedanya.** **Dan tentang apalagi ya?, aku juga binggun, ah sudahlah nanti kita bahas lagi chap depan, kan gak seru jika aku bocor in semuanya kan:-).** **Oke, sampai jumpa di chap depan, bye..bye.. Dattebayou...:-)** **Jangan lupa Fav, Foll, dan Review ya:-)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:cuma aku pinjam.

Warning: Banyak typo,bahasa kurang jelas,oc,ooc, mainstream, OverPower Naru!,dll.

Genre :Adventure,Family,Romace.(kurasa)

 **Chapter 2**

 **Keesokan harinya.**

Terlihat Naruto, Kabuto dan Karin ada ditempat latihan kemarin, seperti nya mereka tengah membahas latihan Naruto.

"Sebelum kau memulai latihan, kau harus tau elemen apa saja yang kau miliki!" Ucap Kabuto sambil membenarkan posisi kacamata nya.

"Mengetahui elemen sendiri?, dengan apa aku bisa mengetahui elemen ku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hm, dengan kertas Chakra ini!" Kabuto lalu menyodorkan sebuah kertas.

Naruto mengambil kertas itu, lalu memperhatikan kertas itu dengan intens, dan tampa sadar dia telah memasang raut wajah polos, dan itu membuat Karin gregetan.

 _"K-kawai!"_ Batin Karin.

"Kau hanya perlu mengalirkan Chakra secukupnya, pada kertas itu!" Jelas Kabuto. Naruto mengangguk mengerti atas penjelasan Kabuto.

"Ano, Nee-chan apa kau sudah sampai tahap ini?" Karin langsung tersadar dari lamunannya saat, mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"A-a. Ya, aku sudah sampai ketahap itu!" Balas Karin gelagapan.

"Jadi, jenis apa saja elemen Nee-chan?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hm, Fuuton dan Suiton?" Jawab Karin, dan dibalas anggukan dari Naruto.

Naruto terlihat berkosentrasi pada kertas itu, lalu tiba-tiba kertas itu langsung terbelah jadi empat, setelah Naruto mengalirkan Chakra pada kertas itu.

Potongan satu terbakar, kedua menjadi air, ketiga terpotong-potong dan yang terakhir melebur menjadi abu.

"Orochimaru-sama memang tidak salah memilih, selamat kau memiliki empat elemen sekali gus, yaitu Katon, Fuuton, Suiton, dan Doton" Naruto cukup kaget mendengar dia memiliki empat elemen sekali gus.

"Apa itu, pertanda baik?" Tanya Naruto ragu.

"Ha'i, itu tandanya kau Special, jarang-jarang orang mempunyai empat elemen sekali gus, tanpa latihan yang panjang!" Jawab Karin.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi, dan selamat latihan selama tiga tahun ini!" Ujar Kabuto lalu pergi dari sana.

"Mari kita lihat, bagaimana cara membuat Kagebunshin!" Gumam Naruto, sambil membuka catatan kemarin, setelah dia mengetahui segel apa yang perlu, dia langsung membuka handseal yang ada dicatatan tersebut.

"Baiklah aku akan mulai latihan dari sekarang!"

 **"Kagebunshin no Jutsu"**

 **Phoph..Phophh..Phohp..**

Mata Karin membulat sempurna, saat dia melihat disekelilingnya sudah ada ratusan Naruto.

"N-Naru, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Karin Khawatir.

"Hm?, apa maksudmu Nee-chan?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ya?, seperti pusing mungkin?" Tanya Karin ragu.

"Aku tidak merasakan apapun?" Jawab Naruto jujur.

"Hm, baiklah kalau kau tidak merasakan apa-apa" Balas Karin mengalihkan pandangannya.

Merasa Karin sudah tidak ada pertanyaan padanya, Naruto langsung mengalihkan perhatian pada bunshin nya, yang kini tengah menunggu perintah.

"Baiklah Minna!, mari kita berjuang bersama selama 3 tahun ke depan!" Ucap Naruto semangat.

""Ookkee/Haaaa'ii"" Balas para bunshin semangat. Karin yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Hm, penuh semangat seperti biasa!" Gumam Karin.

 **Skip 2 tahun kemudian.**

 **Dugh!**

 **Buagh**

Terlihat dua manusia surai merah saling pukul, atau lebih tepatnya si surai merah sebahu yang melancarkan serangan, sedangkan si merah satu lagi hanya menangkis pukulan gadis merah itu.

 **Srrrreet**

"Hah, Kau memang hebat Naru-kun!, hah, aku bahkan tidak bhisa mendaratkan satu pukulan padamu!" Ujar Karin ngos-ngosan, saat dia menjaga jarak dengan Naruto.

"Heheh... Tentu saja aku akan lebih kuat dari Nee-chan, karena aku yang akan melindungi Nee-chan dari bahaya!" Ujar Naruto membanggakan diri sendiri.

Karin yang mendengar nya tentu memerah, saat dia membayangkan Naruto menyelamatkan nya dari para penjahat yang menculik nya.

"Kyaa.." Teriak Karin kecil, Naruto yang mendengar teriakkan Karin tentu kaget, namun yang di lihat Karin tidak kenapa-kenapa, dia hanya memegang kedua pipinya sambil tersenyum sendiri, jangan lupakan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Nee-chan?, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto khawatir sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Karin.

"A-ah!, aku tidak apa-apa Naru-kun!" Balas Karin saat dia sadar dari khayalan nya.

 **Tap!. Tap!. Tap!.**

Naruto dan Karin yan mendengar ada yang datang langsung melihat ke asal suara langkah kaki itu, dan mereka dapat melihat ternyata yang datang adalah Orochimaru, Orochimaru terus melangkah sampai dia didepan kedua bocah itu, barulah dia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Naruto, Karin persiapan peralatan kalian, kita akan pergi dari sini!" Ucap Orochimaru sambil menatap kedua bocah itu. Naruto dan Karin yang mendengar itu tiba-tiba, tentu saja bingung.

"Hm!?, kita akan pergi kemana Orochimaru-sama?" Tanya Karin mewakili Naruto.

"Kita akan pergi ke desa yang telah aku dirikan!, karena tempat ini telah diketahui, jadi untuk menghindari masalah kita harus pergi!" Jawab dan jelaskan Orochimaru.

"Tapi!, bagaimana dengan yang lainya?" Tanya Naruto pada Orochimaru.

"Hn, maksudmu percobaan yang lain?" Naruto hanya mengangguk menjawab nya.

"Kita tinggalkan saja mereka!" Jawab Orochimaru singkat, Naruto dan Karin sama sekali tidak menunjukkan keterkejutan saat mendengar jawaban itu keluar dari mulut Orochimaru, karena mereka sudah terbiasa dengan sesuatu yang keji.

"Tapi, apa aku boleh membawa salah satu dari mereka?" Tanya Naruto berharap, Orochimaru yang melihatnya hanya menyeringai, saat dia tau siapa yang akan Naruto bawa.

"Hm, tentu saja!" Setelah itu Orochimaru langsung pergi dari sana, Naruto yang mendengar nya tersenyum, dan lalu dia langsung berlari berlawanan arah dengan Orochimaru.

"Haahh~" Karin yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas, saat Naruto pergi tanpa mengajak nya, tak ingin ketinggalan jauh Karin langsung menyusun Naruto.

Kini Naruto sudah berdiri didepannya pintu besi, pintu itu terlihat banyak kertas fuin supaya pintu itu tidak bisa dibuka dari dalam.

" **Kai"** Naruto langsung membuat handseal satu tangan, sambil menyebutkan Kai, dan kertas itu langsung terbakar habis.

 **Brakh!**

 **Whush!**

Naruto langsung melompat menjauh saat pintu itu dihancurkan dari dalam, saat debu menghilang terlihat ada bocah laki-laki mungkin lebih tua satu tahun dari Naruto, bocah itu memiliki surai oranye, dia memakai baju khas tahanan namun ada yang aneh dengan tubuh bocah itu, tubuhnya telah berubah seperti monster sebelah kiri, dengan tangan kiri yang aneh.

 **"Khakha.. Siapa yang berani menggangguku!?"** Ujar bocah itu dengan suara yang berat.

"Jugo tenanglah, ini aku Naruto!" Balas Naruto tidak jauh berdiri dari bocah yang bernama Jugo tersebut.

" **Hn!, Naruto ya!, aku akan membunuhmu disini!** " Jugo langsung berlari kearah Naruto dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi.

"Cih!" Melihat Jugo yang ingin menyerang, terpaksa Naruto juga menyiapkan diri untuk melawannya.

 **Srriingg!**

 **Grabh!**

Namun belum sempat mereka saling pukul, tubuh Jugo telah terlilit rantai yang cukup besar.

 **"Ughh.. Apa ini** **ke~** napa tubuhku le~mas!" Baru saja Jugo ingin memberontak tapi dia harus membatalkan niatnya, saat tubuhnya telah kembali seperti manusia biasa.

"Percuma saja kau memberontak, rantai ini akan semakin kuat mengikat mu jika kau melawan, belum lagi rantaiku ini adalah rantai special yang bisa menghisap chakra!" Ujar Karin yang baru datang, ternyata dialah yang mengikat Jugo dengan rantai yang muncul dari pinggir nya.

"Arigato, nee-chan. Hm, kurasa nee-chan sudah bisa melepaskannya, bisa-bisa dia akan mati karena kehabisan chakra!" Ujar Naruto saat dia melihat Jugo sudah mulai pucat.

 **Brugh!**

Tubuh Jugo langsung terkulai lemas. Naruto yang melihat Jugo sudah tidak ada tanda-tanda hilang kendali lagi melangkah ke arahnya, lalu dia berjongkok didepan Jugo.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?, Jugo!" Tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Ugh!. Maaf kan aku Naruto-sama, aku hilang kendali lagi!" Jawab Jugo, Naruto yang mendengar nya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagian aku tidak terluka!, dan lagi berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu!, lagian kita ini sama-sama anak buah Orochimaru-sama!" Jawab dan pinta Naruto.

"Tap-"

"Sudahlah ikut saja apa yang dia katakan!" Potong Karin sambil mendekat pada mereka berdua, Jugo pun mendongak menatap Karin.

"Dan cepat makan ini, supaya chakra mu cepat pulih!" Ujar Karin memberikan pil chakra pada Jugo, Jugo langsung mengambil pil itu, lalu dia memakannya.

Kilas balik aja, bagaimana Naruto dan Jugo bertemu, tepatnya mereka bertemu satu tahun yang lalu, saat itu Orochimaru membawa Jugo untuk penelitian, dan saat dia mengenalkan Naruto pada Jugo, Jugo langsung hilang kendali, lalu dia menyerang Naruto, lalu terjadilah pertarungan singkat yang dimenangkan oleh Naruto, dan mulai saat itu mereka mulai dekat, tapi terkadang Jugo masih bisa hilang kendali seperti tadi.

"Jadi?, untuk apa kau mengeluarkan ku dari sana?" Tanya Jugo setelah dia memiliki tenaganya kembali.

"Hm, sebenarnya Orochimaru-sama ingin kami mengikuti nya pergi dari tempat ini!, dan dari pada kau disini lebih baik kau ikut bersama kami!, apa kau keberatan?" Jelas dan tanya Naruto.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan!, tapi bagaimana dengan Orochimaru-sama?, apa dia keberatan jika aku ikut, padahal dia hanya mengajak kalian berdua?" Tanya Jugo sambil berusaha berdiri, Naruto langsung membantu Jugo untuk berdiri.

"Kau tenang saja!, aku telah membicarakannya dengan Orochimaru-sama, dan dia sama sekali tidak keberatan!" Ucap Naruto menenangkan Jugo. Jugo yang mendengarnya tentu saja senang, karena didalam hatinya sudah menentukan dia akan mengikuti Naruto kemampuan, sejak dia kalah bertarung dengan Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau sudah diputuskan, lebih baik kita bergegas jika tidak Orochimaru-sama akan marah!" Ujar Karin melangkah pergi.

"T-tunggu nee-chan!" Teriak Naruto sambil mengejar Karin, Jugo yang melihatnya tersenyum kecil lalu dia juga mengikuti mereka berdua.

 **Skip**.

Kini Naruto, Karin, Jugo, dan Kabuto sudah ada diluar markas Orochimaru, mereka seperti menunggu seseorang.

"Kenapa Orochimaru-sama lama sekali?" Gumam Naruto.

"Ne, Naru-kun, apa kau merasa tegang?" Tanya Karin, Naruto yang mendengar nya mengangguk.

"Hm, aku sedikit tengang, karena baru ini aku akan melihat hal lain, selain tempat ini!, yah aku jadi merasa tegang dan senang bersamaan!" Ujar Naruto, benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto, dia sama sekali belum pernah pergi dari tempat ini, jadi wajar saja dia agak tegang saat memikirkan apa saja yang akan ditemui nya nanti.

"Hm, mari kita pergi!" Ujar Orochimaru setelah dia tiba, mereka berempat langsung mengikat Orochimaru yang telah melangkah lebih dulu.

 **Konohagakure.**

Sementara itu di ruangan hokage terlihat ada dua pria yang sepertinya membicarakan hal penting, pria yang lebih muda bersurai kuning memakai jubah bertulisan **Yondaime** tengah duduk dibangku hokage, yah dia adalah Hokage ke-4, Namikaze Minato.

Sedangkan pria yang lebih tua dari Minato tengah duduk di jendela, pria itu memiliki tubuh yang besar, surai putih panjang, yah dia adalah Jiraiya, sang Gama Sannin.

"Jadi kau membawa info apa kali ini?, sensei" Tanya Minato memandang Jiraiya.

"Ada dua yang kubawa, dan keduanya berita buruk!" Ucap Jiraiya serius. Minato hanya diam menunggu Jiraiya melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Yang pertama adalah aku mendapat info dari mata-mata ku, bahwa Orochimaru telah mendirikan desa" Lanjut Jiraiya.

"Desa?, desa apa itu sensei?" Tanya Minato penasaran.

"Sayangnya aku belum tahu nama desanya, tapi kau tetap harus hati-hati, aku yakin dia masih dendam pada Konoha, dan aku yakin juga karena itulah dia mendirikan desa, supaya dia bisa mengumpulkan pasukan untuk balas dendam" Ujar Jiraiya sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"Ha'i, aku juga yakin dia masih memiliki dendam pada Konoha"

"Sudahlah kita tinggalkan dulu masalah itu, jadi apa berita satu lagi sensei?" Lanjut Minato.

Jiraiya tidak langsung mengatakan nya, dia lebih dulu mengalihkan perhatian pada Minato.

"Aku mendengar ada sebuah organisasi yang bernama Akatsuki!" Ucap Jiraiya menatap Minato serius.

"Akatsuki?, lalu apa yang membuat mereka berbahaya sensei?, apa mereka mengincar desa?" Tanya Minato penasaran.

"Bukan!, tapi mereka mengicar Bijuu!" Ujar Jiraiya, Minato yang mendengarnya tersentak.

"Dengan kata lain mereka juga mengincar!.."

"Hm!" Angguk Jiraiya seakan dia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Minato.

"Tapi kau tenang saja, yang aku dengar mereka sama sekali belum bergerak, jadi lebih baik mulai sekarang kau melatih Naruko, supaya saat dia bertemu dengan mereka dia bisa melawan, paling tidak sampai bantuan tiba" Jelas Jiraiya menenangkan Minato.

"Ha'i, aku akan melakukannya mulai sekarang!. Tapi sensei apa kau masih belum tahu keberadaan Naruto?" Balas dan tanya Minato.

"Hahh~, maafkan aku, aku sama sekali belum tahu keberadaannya dimana!" Sesal Jiraiya.

"Ah, sensei tidak perlu minta maaf, lagian kita juga tidak tau bagaimana kondisinya saat ini!, apa dia masih hidup atau tidak" Ucap Minato.

"Tapi yang jelas, Kushina sangat yakin bahwa Naruto masih hidup, mungkin dia terlalu sedih sampai dia seyakin itu" Lanjutnya.

"Aku juga mengerti perasaan Kushina, lagian aku pernah mendengar batin ibu dan anak itu saling terhubung, mungkin saja memang benar Naruto masih hidup, siapa yang tau!" Ujar Jiraiya.

"Hm, kau benar sensei" Balas Minato.

"Ne, Minato, apa kau mau buku Icha-Icha ini, aku akan memberi gratis untuk mu" Ujar Jiraiya sambil mengeluarkan buku bersampul oranye, mencoba melupakan masalah tadi.

Minato hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, saat Jiraiya menyodorkan buku itu.

"Haha.. Gomen sensei, bisa-bisa aku dibunuh Kushina jika dia tau aku memiliki buku itu" Tolak Minato.

"Ambilah!"

"Tidak"

"Ambillah"

"Tidak"

Baiklah kita tinggalkan dulu dua orang yang lagi mendebatkan buku tabu itu, kita pindah ke rumah pemimpin desa ini, yang tak lain rumah Minato.

Terlihat didalam ada wanita bersurai merah panjang yang lagi bersih-bersih, dia adalah sang istri dari pemimpin desa itu, dia bernama Kushina.

"Hahh~, akhirnya selesai juga!" Ucapnya sambil melihat hasil kerjanya.

"Hm, lalu apa yang akan dikerjakan selanjutnya ya?, apa aku memasak saja?" Tanya nya pada diri sendiri.

"Baiklah aku akan memasak, tapi sebelum itu aku lebih baik mandi dulu" Gumamnya saat dia merasakan gerah.

Namun sebelum dia melangkah, perhatian nya langsung teralihkan pada bingkai foto yang tergeletak di atas meja. Lalu dia melangkah le arah bingaki tersebut, Kushina pun mengangkat foto itu, dan dia melihat ada dua bayi, dan dirinya di foto itu.

Bayi pertama memiliki surai merah jabrik, sedangkan satu lagi memiliki surai kuning lembut, dan tanpa sadar air mata Kushina telah melewati pipinya.

"Hiks.. Dimana kau sekarang Naru?, apa nanti jika kita bertemu, hiks, apa kau akan mengenal Kaa-san lagi!" Gumamnya sambil mengusap foto bayi surai merah itu.

"Aku pulang!, Kaa-chan, apa kau dirumah?" Kushina cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya, saat dia mendengar Naruko sudah pulang.

"Kaa-chan!"

"Ah, Kaa-chan ada diruang tamu, Ruko-chan" Ucap Kushina agak keras supaya Naruko mendengarnya.

 **Tap!..Tap!..Tap!** "Kaa-chan"

 **Grabh!**

"Hiks!, hiks!"

"Eh?, ada apa Ruko-chan?, kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Kushina heran campur khawatir, saat Naruko memeluk nya sembari menangis.

"Hiks, apa benar aku ini monster?" Tanya Naruko sambil melihat ke atas, atau lebih tepat ke wajah Kushina.

 **Deg!**

Kushina terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Naruko tersebut, dia jadi teringat saat masa-masa dimana dia di jauhi dan di sebut monster saat dia jadi Jinchuriki, dan kini anaknya mengalami hal tersebut.

"Jadi benar ya!" Gumam Naruko menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

"Siapa yang mengatakannya, sayang?" Tanya Kushina lembut, sambil menyamakan posisinya dengan Naruko.

"Hm, tadi aku mendengar teman sekelas ku menggosipkan aku, mereka mengatakan aku ini jelmaan monster rubah, apa benar itu Kaa-chan?" Tanya Naruko sedih, Kushina tersenyum lembut untuk menenangkan anaknya tersebut.

"Bukan sayang, kau itu special, mereka yang mengatakan kau begitu karena mereka hanya tidak tau!" Ujar Kushina lembut.

"Apa kau mau mendengarkan cerita Kaa-chan?" Tanya Kushina sambil menuntun Naruko ke sofa.

"Hm, cerita?, cerita apa?" Tanya Naruko penanda, dia kini duduk disamping Kushina.

"Dulu sebenarnya Kaa-chan tidak tinggal di Konoha, Kaa-chan dulu tinggal di sebuah desa bernama Uzushiogakure, dan Kaa-chan memiliki chakra yang yang langka, itulah mengapa Kaa-chan dibawa ke Konoha untuk di jadikan wadah Kyuubi!" Ujar Kushina.

"Kyuubi?, apa itu?, dan dimana sekarang desa Uzushiogakure itu Kaa-chan?" Tanya Naruko penasaran.

"Hm, Kyuubi adalah sekumpul chakra yang berbentuk hewan, para Shinobi menyebut mereka Bijuu, dan Kyuubi sekarang ada padamu. Lalu desa Uzushiogakure sekarang sudah hancur saat perang dunia shinobi ketiga!" Jelaskan Kushina, namun Naruko hanya tertunduk.

"J-jadi be-"

 **Grabh!**

"Kaa-chan juga dulu sama seperti mu!, dihina, dikucilkan, bahkan dipukuli!" Mata Naruko membulat kaget saat mendengar penderitaan Kaa-chan nya dulu.

"Tapi Kaa-chan tidak menyerah, dan Kaa-chan bertekad merubah pandangan mereka pada Kaa-chan, dan benar saja satu persatu Kaa-chan mulai punya teman, dan teman pertama Kaa-chan di Konoha adalah Tou-chan mu, jadi kau jangan menyerah ya!, kau harus kuat dan buktikan pada mereka bahwa kau bukan seperti yang mereka katakan!" Ujar Kushina memberi semangat pada putrinya itu.

"Lagian kau sudah punya teman di academy, seperti Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan, jadi kau jangan bersedih lagi ya?" Lanjut nya sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruko.

" _Benar apa yang di katakan Kaa-chan, kehidupan lebih berat dari pada aku, dan dia dapat melalui semuanya, sedangkan aku memiliki semua nya, Tou-san, Kaa-chan, dan teman, aku tidak boleh cengeng, aku harus kuat seperti kaa-chan_ " Tekad batin Naruko.

"Um, Arigatou Kaa-chan, aku lebih baik sekarang" Ucap Naruko sambil tersenyum cerah. Kushina yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum, lalu dia kembali memeluk putrinya tersebut.

 **Skip** **Time.**

 **Gerbang Otogakure.**

Sudah seharian Orochimaru, Naruto, Kabuto, Karin dan Jugo berjalan, dan kini akhirnya mereka sampai juga di depan gerbang Otogakure saat matahari sudah tak terlihat lagi.

"Woooiii... Itu Orochimaru-sama, cepat buka gerbangnya!" Teriak penjaga gerbang dari atas, pada temannya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, dua penjaga yang diperintahkan tadi langsung membuka gerbang itu.

 **Kreeeett!**

""Selamat datang Orochimaru-sama"" Ucap penjaga gerbang tadi menunduk ala anbu.

Tanpa berkata apapun Orochimaru dan Kabuto langsung melangkah masuk kedalam desa itu, tak mau tertinggal Naruto, Karin dan Jugo langsung mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"W-waaaaahhhh..." Mata Naruto langsung berbinar saat melihat banyak orang yang lalu lalang, belum lagi para pedagang makanan yang ada di pinggir jalan.

"Karin-Nee!, Karin-Nee!, ini apa?" Tanpa memperdulikan Orochimaru dan Kabuto, Naruto langsung berhenti di kedai Ramen, dia penasaran saat mencium bau yang enak dari sini, belum lagi dia melihat cukup banyak orang masuk kedalam.

Karin yang melihat tingkah Naruto yang seperti anak kecil tertawa geli." Ehm, itu adalah kedai ramen Naru-kun" Jawab Karin.

"Waahhh... Ayo Nee-chan, kita masuk" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Karin, Naruto langsung masuk kedalam.

"Haahh~, dia itu!" Ucap Kabuto menghela nafas.

"Haha.. Itu wajar saja kan, baru kali ini dia pergi ke desa, dan Karin cepat temani Naruto, kau juga Jugo, ikutlah dengan mereka!" Ucap Orochimaru, namun Karin dan Jugo masih ada ditempat nya.

"Hm, ada apa lagi?" Tanya Orochimaru.

"Hm, ano, tapi Orochimaru-sama, kami sama sekali tidak memiliki uang" Ucap Karin mengutarakan masalahnya.

"Kau sebut saja namaku, tidak akan ada yang berani meminta bayaran pada kalian, HAHAHA..." Karin dan Kabuto langsung sweatdrop saat melihat kelakuan Orochimaru yang oc tersebut.

Sementara itu didalam kedai terlihat Naruto duduk disalah satu meja disana, tempat itu cukup luas untuk sekedar kedai ramen saja.

"Anda mau pesan apa anak muda?" Tanya salah satu pelayan wanita disana.

Naruto menatap pelayan itu bingung, padahal dia tidak memiliki pesan yang mau dia sampaikan pada wanita itu, tapi kenapa wanita itu mau dia beri pesan, itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto.

" _Kawaaii"_ Batin wanita itu saat melihat wajah polos Naruto.

"Maaf Nee-san, aku tidak memiliki pesan padamu!, aku datang kesini hanya ingin ramen, karena bau ramen itu sampai keluar" Ucap Naruto serius.

"Eh?"

""Pphhff... Hahaha"" Sedang kan pelanggan yang lain mati-matian menahan tawa saat mendengar ucapan Naruto, namun mereka tidak bisa menahan tawa itu lebih lama, karena baru ini mereka mendengar pelanggan yang bicara seperti itu.

"Hm, kenapa mereka tertawa?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Hum, mereka hanya lucu melihat pelanggan unik seperti mu" Jawab wanita itu lembut.

 **Nyiitt**!

"Itteiteitei" Naruto langsung mengaduh kesakitan saat telinganya ditarik seseorang.

"Hm, ini balasan karena kau meninggalkan kami" Ucap Karin yang ternyata penarik telinga Naruto.

"G-gomen Nee-chan, aku hanya penasaran saja tadi" Pelayanan tadi hanya tertawa canggung, saat melihat hal tersebut.

"Haahh~, sudahlah" Ucap nya sambil melepaskan telinga Naruto, lalu dia duduk disamping Naruto, Jugo juga langsung duduk didepan mereka berdua.

"Jadi, kalian mau pesan apa?" Tanya ulang pelayan tadi.

"Sudah aku katakan Nee-chan, kam-"

"Kami pesan tiga makok ramen, dengan air putih biasa saja" Karin langsung memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Ha'i, tiga makok ramen dan air putih biasa segera datang" Ucap pelayan tadi, namun sebelum berbalik dia menyempatkan mencubit pipi Naruto, lalu dia langsung pergi kebela menyiapkan pesanan mereka.

"Nee-chan itu kenapa mencubit ku?, dan lagi Nee-chan, apa kau mengenal wanita tadi?, kenapa kau memiliki pesan padanya? Bingung Naruto.

"Haahh~ itu tadi namanya pelayan disini, dan pesan yang dia maksud adalah, mau pesan makanan, bukan pesan rahasia seperti latihan" Jelaskan Karin.

"Ooohh.." Naruto hanya ber oohh ria, sembari mengangguk-angguk.

 **Tap! Tap!**

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Mereka langsung melihat kesumber suara tersebut, dan mereka bisa melihat gadis bersurai pink, dengan kepala kepala dililit perban.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" ulang gadis itu.

"Ah!, silahkan" Jugo langsung bergeser supaya gadis itu bisa duduk.

Hening tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, seperti nya kedatangan gadis itu membawa kecanggungan pada Karin, sedangkan Naruto jangan tanya, dia kini sibuk melihat para pelayan yang yang melayani pelanggan.

"Jadi, kalian ini dari desa mana?, aku belum pernah melihat kalian disini?" Tanya Gadis itu memulainya pembicaraan.

"A-a!, benar kami bukan dari desa ini, kami dari pulau terpencil, jadi wajar jika anda beli pernah melihat kami" Jawab Karin.

"Hm!" Gadis itu menatap Karin curiga.

"Maaf menunggu lama" Ucap pelayan tadi sambil membawa napan yang berisi tiga mangkok ramen, dan tiga gelas air putih, lalu dia meletakkan ramen itu pada meja mereka.

"Waahhh... Jadi ini namanya ramen itu!. Selamat makan!" Baru saja masuk satu suapan, nata Naruto langsung berbinar-binar.

"Hmm.. Ini enak sekali!" Ucapnya senang, Karin hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Naruto tersebut, lalu di juga ikut memakan ramen nya, begitu juga dengan Jugo, sedangkan gadi pink itu hanya menatap mereka curiga dari tadi.

Pelayan itu tersenyum lucu saat melihat tingkah Naruto yang lucu menurut nya, lalu pandangan teralihkan pada gadis pink yang duduk di meja yang sama dengan Naruto.

"Ah!, Tayuya-sama anda mau pesan apa?" Tanya pelayan tadi tegang saat dia baru sadar siapa gadis pink itu.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin duduk disini saja!" Jawab gadis tadi yang ternyata bernama Tayuya.

"H-ha'i" Balas pelayan tadi, lalu dia langsung pergi dari sana.

"Srruuph.. Haahh~, ini benar-benar enak!" Seru Naruto setelah dia menyirup kuah terakhirnya.

 **Brak!**

Naruto dan yang lainnya langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada gebrakan meja tersebut.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!, LIHAT KAU MENGOTORI BAJU KU!" Teriak marah pengebrak meja tadi pada seorang pelayan.

Kelihatannya pria itu ada seorang Shinobi, terlihat dari pakaian nya yang memakai pakaian khas Shinobi Otogakure.

"G-gomen, a-aku tidak sengaja, dan lagi a-aku sekarang tidak enak badan" Maaf pelayan tadi, pelayan itu terlihat masih muda, palingan dia berumur 15 tahunan, dia memiliki Surai coklat panjang di ikat twintail.

"Heh!, aku tidak peduli!, sekarang kau ikut aku, kau akan menerima balasan atas semua ini!" Ucap pria tadi sambil menarik pelayan tadi keluar.

"Hiks, tolong maafkan aku!, hiks!" pria itu langsung melepaskan tangannya dari gadis itu, gadis itu merasa lega saat dia berfikir bahwa pria itu akan mengampuninya.

 **Plak!**

Bibir gadis itu langsung berdarah d

saat pria itu menampar nya dengan keras, lalu dia menarik rambut gadis itu ke atas.

"Kau terlalu berisik!"

"Hiks!. Hiks!" Gadis itu hanya bisa menangis menerima perlakuan pria itu. Sedangkan para pelayan dan pelanggan yang lain tidak bisa berbuat banyak, karena mereka terlalu takut berhadapan dengan pemuda tadi.

"Hei kau!, lepaskan dia!" Karena tidak kuat lagi melihatnya, Karin pun bangkit dari kursinya, lalu dia mengahapiri pria itu.

"Heh?, apa kau seperti ini juga Ojou-chan!" Ucap pria itu menguatkan tarikannya pada rambut gadis.

"Hiks!"

Karin mengeram melihat kelakuan pria itu, bisa-bisanya dia melakukan hal seperti itu pada gadis remaja.

"Aku bilang lepas!" Karin langsung menarik tangan pria itu, dia berusaha melepaskan tangan pria itu dari rambut sang gadis.

"Kisama!" Pria tadi langsung menarik tangannya, lalu dia melayangkan tangan kanannya siap menampar Karin.

 **Grabh!**

Namun tangannya langsung terhenti saat Naruto menangkap tangan pria itu, dan tentu itu membuat mereka yang disana kaget,(kecuali Karin dan Jugo tentunya) terutama Tayuya, karena dia tadi melihat Naruto masih ada didepannya.

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu dari Nee-chan!" Ucap Naruto datar, sambil mengerat kan genggam nya pada lengan pria itu.

"Ughh, Kuso Gaki!" Marah pria itu, baru saja pria itu akan meninju Naruto dengan tangan kirinya, tapi terlebih dahulu ada suara yang patah.

 **Krak!**

"Aaaggghh...!" Pria itu langsung berguling-guling di lantai sambil memegangi tangan kanannya saat Naruto sudah melepaskan tangannya.

Para pelayan, pelanggan dan Tayuya menatap horor Naruto, mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka dengan mudahnya Naruto mematahkan tangan Shinobi itu, belum lagi ekspresi yang di tunjukkan Naruto sama sekali tidak menunjukkan penyesalan.

"Ughh... Ak-uggh...!" Pria itu tidak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya, saat Naruto menginjak tangan kiri pria itu.

 **Krak!**

"Aaaagghh...!" Hanya dengan sekali tekan, tangan kiri pria itu langsung patah.

"Kyaaaa...!" Karena sudah tidak kuat, para pelanggan dan pelayan termasuk gadis tadi langsung berhamburan dari sana.

"Ayo kita pergi Nee-chan, Jugo!" Ujar Naruto melangkah ke arah pintu, Jugo dan Karin langsung mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

Tayuya hanya bisa membatu di tempat, baru kali ini dia melihat ada bocah seperti itu, lalu dia tersentak saat menyadari bahwa dia lupa bisa saja mereka itu adalah mata-mata dari desa lain, belum lagi saat melihat kekuatan bocah tadi, sudah dipastikan dia ada ditingkatkan Jounin, itulah perkiraan Tayiya saat melihat bocah surai merah tadi.

"Kalian, bawa dia ke rumah sakit" perintah nya pada pelayan disana, lalu Tayuya langsung berlari keluar dari kedai itu, dan saat dia diluar dia sama sekali tidak melihat ketiga remaja tadi.

"Aku harus melaporkan hal ini!" Gumam, lalu dia langsung hilang menggunakan Sunshin.

BERSAMBUNG.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvv

vvvv.

 **Yoooo... Apa kabar kalian?, baik kah? Sehat kah?, ya harus dong.** **Untuk doujutsu Naruto sepasang, tapi yang sebelahnya hanya Sharinggan, jadi doujutsu baru nya cuma sebelah.**

 **Oh iya, aku juga mau nanya, mana yang bagus nama matanya,(Kamirengan) Atau (Uzurengan) Tolong bantu aku ya, soalnya aku sangat buruk dalam membuat nama hehehe...**

 **Dah sampai sini aja dulu, sampah jumpa di chap Selanjutnya.(Jangan lupa baca juga fic ku yang lain hehehe..) Bye..Bye.. Dattebayou..**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:cuma aku pinjam.

Warning: Banyak typo,bahasa kurang jelas, ooc, mainstream, doujutsu Naru, OverPower Naru!,dll.

Genre :Adventure,Family,Romace.(kurasa).

 **Chapter 3.**

Kini matahari telah menyinari seluruh desa Otogakure, dan itu saatnya bangun dari mimpi indah maupun buruk.

Terlihat disalah satu tempat latihan ninja Oto, ada 5 orang berbeda surai tengah duduk dibawah pohon terlihat seperti menunggu sesuatu. 4 diantara mereka terlihat berumur sekitar 13 tahunan, sedangkan yang satu lagi sekitar 16 tahunan.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa, kita diperintahkan Orochimaru-sama kemari?" Tanya pemuda gendut dengan surai oranye, bernama Jirobo.

"Entahlah, mungkin kita ada misi!" Jawab pemuda bertangan enam, Kidomaru.

"Guren-sama, mengenai ketiga bocah yang ku sampaikan pada anda, apa sudah ditemukan?" Tanya Tayuya pada gadis surai biru yang terlihat lebih tua dari mereka.

"Aku tidak menemukan mereka!, tapi jika itu benar mata-mata aku tidak akan melepaskan nya!, karena Orochimaru-sama telah mempercayakan desa ini padaku!" Jawab Guren tegas. Tayuya hanya mengangguk.

"Apa kau tahu yang dibicarakan mereka, Ukon?" Tanya Pemuda berkepala dua, pada kepala nya satu lagi.

"Hm, mungkin mereka ketahuan mengintip Onsen!, Sakon" Jawab kepala satu lagi. Sakon mengangguk paham.

"Apa benar tempatnya ada disini, Nee-chan?" Mereka semua langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada suara tersebut.

Mereka dapat melihat ada tiga bocah tengah melangkah ke arah mereka, dan Tayuya cukup kaget melihat siapa bocah itu yang tak lain adalah Naruto, Karin dan Jugo.

"Ha'i, memang ini tempatnya" Jawab Karin, sedangkan Jugo hanya diam dibelakang mereka.

"Guren-sama, itu mereka yang aku katakan tadi malam!" Ucap Tayuya lumayan kecil. Guren yang mendengar nya bangkit dari posisi duduknya, lalu dia terlihat membuat handseal dengan cepat, setelah selesai dia langsung menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah, tanpa menyebutkan Jutsu nya.

 **Krakh!**

Mata Naruto membulat menyadari ada bahaya dari bawah, dengan cepat dia mendorong Karin dan Jugo menjauh dari nya.

"Ittei!, apa ya-" Karin tidak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya saat melihat seluruh tubun Naruto telah terkurung dalam keristal.

"N-Naru!" Teriaknya khawatir, lalu dia langsung berlari ke arah kristal itu. Jugo juga berlari ke keristal itu, walau tadi dia sempat kaget saat Naruto mendorongnya, kini dia tahu alasannya.

"Ano.. Guren-sama, kenapa kau mengurung bocah itu?" Tanya Kidomaru bingung.

Tanpa menjawab, Guren melangkah mendekati bocah itu. Melihat Guren yang melangkah ke empat remaja tadi langsung mengikuti Guren dari belakang.

"Akhirnya tertangkap juga!" Karin dan Jugo langsung mengalihkan perhatian pada suara tersebut, dan mereka dapat melihat ada lima orang mendekat mereka.

"Apa kalian yang melakukan ini!" Tanya Karin tajam, sambil berdiri didepan kristal yang mengurung Naruto. Sedangkan Jugo dia hanya menatap mereka datar tanpa pindah dari posisinya.

Naruto yang melihat pendatang itu hanya menatap mereka bingung dari dalam kristal.

"Memang aku yang melakukannya!" Jawab Guren santai. Karin yang mendengar nya menggeram.

"Cepat lepaskan, jika tida-"

"Jika tidak apa?, kau ingin menghajar ku!" Potong Guren remeh.

"Ku-"

 **Whuss!**

Kata-kata Karin terpotong melihat Jugo sudah ada didepan Guren, dengan separuh badannya telah berubah siap melancarkan pukulannya pada Guren.

 **Bagh!**

Namun pukulan Jugo dapat ditahan Guren dengan mudah, Jugo tentu terkejut melihat Guren berhasil menahan pukulannya.

Guren yang melihatnya menyeringai melihat ekspresi Jugo, lalu terlihat muncul di pergelangan tangan kiri Guren muncul pisau terbuat dari kristal.

 **Crass!**

"Jugo!" Teriak Karin saat melihat pinggang Jugo mengeluarkan darah.

"Ughh!" Erang Jugo menjauh dari Guren. Guren hanya menyeringai melihat perbuatannya, sedangkan empat remaja lainnya hanya menatap Guren malas.

"Bagaimana, apa sakit!" Tekan Guren.

"Ka-"

 **Krak! Krak! Pyar!**

Mata Guren membola melihat kurungan kristalnya pecah berkeping-keping.

"A-ap-"

 **Whuss!**

 **Buagh!**

"Choukh!" Guren langsung memuntahkan darah, saat tiba-tiba saja Naruto ada didepannya, lalu Naruto melancarkan pukulan pada perut Guren.

Tak sampai disana, terlihat Naruto menempelkan telapak tangannya ke tengah-tengah dada Guren.

 **Phuss!**

Terlihat chakra menembus punggung Guren saat Naruto menekan tangannya.

"Ghaa.." Teriak Guren kesakitan sebelum dia menutup matanya.(pingsan)

 **Brukh!**

Tubuh Guren langsung ambruk saat Naruto menjauhkan tangannya dari tubuh Guren.

Tayuya, Jirobo, Kidomaru maupun Sakon hanya bisa memasang wajah tidak percaya, mereka tidak percaya karena kejadian begitu cepat.

Tak puas sampai disana, Naruto langsung menendang tubuh Guren seperti bola.

 **Duagh!**

 **Srrrreeett!** **Brakh!**

Tubuh Guren langsung terseret sampai tubuhnya menabrak pohon dengan keras.

Setelah itu Naruto langsung merentangkan kedua tangannya.

 **"Shinra Tensei"** Gumam Naruto.

 **Phuss!**

Terjadi hempasan angin yang sangat kuat, sampai menerbangkan seluruh orang yang ada disana, kecuali Naruto.

"Kyaaa..." Teriak Karin saat tubuhnya terbang dengan keras, sampai..

 **Brakh!**

"Ughh" Tubuhnya menghantam pohon dengan keras.

Semua orang yang ada disana mengalami hal yang sama seperti Karin, kecuali Naruto yang kini mulai menurunkan tangannya ketanah seperti predator.

 **Blup! Blup! Blup!**

Karin menatap adiknya khawatir saat melihat ada chakra berwarna merah transparan menyelubungi Naruto, bukan itu saja terlihat chakra tadi telah membentuk.

" **Grrrh!"** Mata merah pupil vertikal Naruto menatap liar mereka yang ada di sana, sampai pandangan nya terkunci pada Karin.

" **G** **Rrraaaa** " Naruto langsung menerjang Karin, siap menyabik dengan cakarannya.

" **Kuchiyose: Rashomon"**

 **Barrrakh! Tiingg!**

Namun belum sampai pada Karin, tubuh Naruto terpaksa berhenti mendadak saat tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah gerbang berwajah iblis muncul.

 **"GrreeAAAA** " Teriak Naruto marah, lalu terlihat ekor Naruto mulai terbentuk menjadi dua.

 **Whuus!**

Sakon dan Ukon yang sudah memasuki **Mode** **kutukan** level 2, membulatkan mata melihat Naruto sudah ada didepannya.

 **Grab! Grab!**

 **"Uggh.. Sekarang Kidomaru"** Teriak Sakon saat tubuhnya terasa akan remuk diremas tangan chakra Naruto.

Tak jauh dari mereka, terlihat Kidomaru yang juga telah memasuki **Mode level 2** yang siap meluncurkan anak panah yang cukup besar terbuat dari emas.

Kidomaru langsung melepaskan anak panah itu setelah mendengar aba-aba dari Sakon.

 **Phuuss!**

Anak panah itu meluncur dengan kencang kearah Naruto.

 **Jlab! Bomm!**

 **"GGRRAAAAA.."** Bahu Naruto terkena telak, tak sampai disana tubuhnya juga dipaksa terseret bersama anak panah itu, sampai anak panah itu tertancap ke batu yang sangat besar.

"Naruto!" Teriak Karin khawatir, sedangkan Jugo dia telah pingsan dari tadi.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Ke empat penjaga mata angin Otogakure, hanya Tayuya dan Jirorbo yang tidak memakai mode kutukan, kini mereka berdiri didepan yang mulai kehilangan kesadaran bersama dengan chakra yang menyelubungi nya.

"Sebenarnya siapa bocah ini?" Tanya Tayuya entah pada siapa.

"Dan dia memiliki chakra bijuu!" Sambung Jirobo.

 **Mainscape On.**

 **Tik! Tik!**

"Ughh.." Naruto langsung membuka matanya, saat wajahnya kena tetesan air.

"Dimana aku?" Gumam Naruto melihat sekeliling, dan kini dia ada ditempat seperti gorong-gorong air.

" **Jika kau ingin tahu ini tempat apa, ikuti lah suara ku!"**

Walau agak kaget dengan suara tersebut, tapi karena terlalu penasaran Naruto lalu mengikuti suara tersebut.

"Waahh.. Besar sekali!" Kagum Naruto saat dia melihat jeruji besi yang sangat besar, tudak lupa ada kertas fuin ditengahnya.

" **Akhirnya kau datang juga, bocah!"**

Naruto langsung menajamkan penglihatan kedalam jeruji itu, dan dia dapat melihat ada rubah oranye kegelapan bertubuh raksasa ber ekor-9 yang sedang tiduran.

"Eh?, jadi kau yang menuntunku tadi?" Tanya Naruto penasaran, Kyuubi menaikan alisnya tertarik melihat bocah didepannya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa takut padanya.

 **"Menurut mu siapa lagi!, hanya ada kita berdua disini"** Balas Kyuubi.

"Hmm. Jadi untuk apa kau memanggilku kesini?" Tanya Naruto mendekati jeruji itu.

Kyuubi tidak langsung menjawab, dia lebih dulu bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

" **Cepat lepaskan kertas itu!"** Naruto menaikkan alisnya mendengar hal tersebut.

"Untuk apa aku melepaskan itu?" Kyuubi menggeram mendengar terlalu banyak pertanyaan Naruto.

" **Sudah jelaskan, supaya aku bisa keluar dari kurungan ini!, cepat lepaskan jika tidak aku akan memakan mu"** Jawab dan ancam Kyuubi menatap Naruto garang.

Bukannya takut, Naruto malah memasang wajah polosnya sembari mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Apa mungkin kau akan kenyang memakan ku yang kecil ini?, bahkan jika kau memakan tiga sapi tidak mungkin kenyang, melihat tubuhmu yang besar!"

Jika Kyuubi memiliki tangan, mungkin dia sudah menepuk jidatnya, dia tidak menyangka bocah ini berpikir dia akan benar-benar akan memakannya, padahal dia berniat hanya menakuti.

 **"Hahh~** **Sudah lepaskan saja, aku tidak akan memakan mu!"** Ucap Kyuubi dengan suara pasrah.

"Apa kau berjanji!" Ucap Naruto sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

" **Ha'i, Ha'i** " Balas Kyuubi sambil sambil mengulurkan kepalan tangan melewati sela jeruji.

"Untuk apa ini?" Tanya Naruto menatap Kyuubi penasaran.

" **Kami para bijuu membuat perjanjian dengan mengadukan kepalan tangan, cepatlah aku sudah tidak tahan ditempat ini!** " Tanpa bertanya lagi, Naruto langsung mengadu kepalan tangan mereka.

 **Tuk!**

Naruto membulat kan matanya saat merasakan perasaan asing, tapi setelah itu dia tersenyum, Kyuubi yang melihat hal itu ikut tersenyum.

Setelah kepalan mereka saling menjauh, terlihat tubuh Naruto terangkat ke atas oleh pusaran air, setelah sampai pada kertas segel itu baru Naruto berhenti.

 **Srakh!**

Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto langsung menarik jertas itu. Dengan perlahan pintu jeruji itu terbuka.

 **"Akhirnya!"** Ucap Kyuubi sambil melompat-lompat setelah dia keluar dari jeruji itu. Naruto yang melihatnya tertawa kecil.

" **Apa yang kau tertawakan!"** Naruto langsung menggeleng-geleng. Hening.. Sampai Naruto buka suara lagi.

"Ano.. Dari tadi kita belum saling kenal, apa kau tidak keberatan memberi tahu namamu?" Kyuubi langsung menatap Naruto intens. Setelah itu terlihat tubuhnya mulai bercahaya, terpaksa Naruto menutup matanya karena cahayanya cukup terang.

Setelah merasa cahayanya sudah hilang, Naruto kembali membuka matanya. Dan yang dia lihat bukan lagi rubah raksasa, melainkan seorang gadis bersurai oranye panjang digerai, wajah putih mulus dan mata merah dengan pupil vertikal, dan parahnya gadis itu telanjang bulat.

"Eh?, dimana rubah besar tadi?, dan Nee-chan ini siapa?" Tanya Naruto beruntun.

"Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaan mu, coba kau bayangkan tempat yang indah, tidak enak bicara ditempat seperti ini" Pinta Gadis itu.

Walau tidak mengerti untuk apa, tapi Naruto tetap melakukannya. Tidak lama setelah itu tempat itu langsung berubah total, yang tadinya seperti pembuangan air, kini tempatnya sangat cantik, Naruto dan gadis itu sedang berdiri ditaman rumput yang luas, di bagian kiri terlihat ada danau beserta air terjun di kanan ada hutan terlihat sangat sejuk, dan didepan ada taman bunga.

Saat membuka matanya Naruto kaget, melihat bayangannya tadi menjadi nyata.

"Kau cukup hebat membayangkan tempat seperti ini" Puji gadis itu. Naruto langsung menoleh ke gadis itu. _aku_

"Ano.. Sebenarnya kita ini ada dimana?" Tanya Naruto. Gadis itu tidak langsung menjawab dia lebih dulu mendudakan pantat nya dirumput itu, lalu dia menepuk-nepuk mengisyaratkan supaya Naruto juga duduk.

"Kita ini ada didalam tubuh mu!, dan lagi aku adalah rubah tadi!" Sebenarnya Naruto akan membatah, tapi dia membatalkan saat gadis itu mengeluarkan sepasang telinga rubah dan juga sembilan ekor yang melambai dibelakangnya.

"Tapi bagaimana kau biasa berada didalam tubuhku?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ini akan panjang, jadi dengarkan dan jangan menyela sampai aku selesai bicara, mengerti!" Naruto langsung mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Bermula dari ribuan tahun lalu, kami diciptakan oleh petapa dengan sebutan Rikudou Sannin dari bijuu ber ekor-10, yaitu Juubi. Dan kami terlahir menjadi 10 Bijuu, dari ekor satu sampai 9!"

"Sembilan?, bukanya tadi kau bilang sepuluh?"

"Haahh~ Sudah kukatakan jangan menyela!. Ya, memang kami terpecah menjadi sepuluh, tapi yang satu lagi tetap ekor sembilan, sama sepertiku, dia adalah saudari kembarku, dan kami berdua juga sepecial karena hanya kami berdua yang memiliki wujud manusia, sedang ekor satu sampai delapan tidak, tapi mereka tetep memiliki jiwa dan perasaan!" Jawab Gadis itu.

"Yang pertama bernama Shukaku, kedua Matatabi, ketiga Isobu, keempat Son Goku, kelima Kokuo, keenam Saiken, ketujuh Chomei, kedelapan Gyuuki, kesmbilan aku Yuki dan kembaran ku Yasaka."

"Lalu dimana para saudaramu itu?" Tanya Naruto lagi, dan itu dihadiahi lototan dari gadis itu. Merasa percuma gadis itu hanya dapat menghela nafas.

"Setelah kami terlahir, kami dibebaskan oleh Rikudou menjelajahi dunia manusia, dengan sarat tidak boleh mengusik manusia, saudaraku yang lain langsung setuju, mereka pergi melihat-lihat dunia, kecuali aku dan saudari kembar ku, kami yang ikut mengembara dengan Rikudou Sannin" Gadis itu berhenti sesaat untuk menarik nafas.

"Setelah itu, Rikudou mulai mendirikan tempat pengajaran Ninshu, Ninshu adalah ajaran jutsu untuk saling mengerti dan menolong. Singkat cerita Rikudou Sannin menikah dan memiliki dua anak yang bernama Indra dan Ashura, Indra adalah anak tertua dan Ashura anak kedua, namun Rikudou harus kehilangan istrinya setelah kedua anak mereka terlahir." Gadis itu menghentikan ceritanya sembari menatap Naruto yang sedang mendengarkan ceritanya serius.

 **Skip aja ya, sampai Ashura dan Indra selesai bertarung.**

"Dan setelah itu kami yang dulunya hidup damai di incar hanya untuk dijadikan senjata sampai sekarang, dan para saudara ku mulai membenci manusia!"

"Apa kau tidak membenci manusia?" Tanya Naruto, sebab jika dia berada diposis itu juga pasti membenci manusia.

"Tentu saja!" Balas Kyuubi.

 _"T_ _api walau begitu aku masih mengingat kata-kata terakhir Rikudou, bahwa tidak semua manusia seperti itu, jadi aku akan membuktikan hal tersebut!"_ Lanjut batinnya.

"Hm, sudah jelas kau membeci manusia, jika aku diposisi itu, pasti juga membenci manusia!" Kyuubi hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi hal tersebut.

"Tapi kenapa kau percaya begitu saja pada ku?" Tanya Naruto, dia penasaran jika memang Kyuubi membenci Manusia, kenapa dia dengan mudahnya mempercayai nya.

"Hm, itu adalah insting rubah" Jawab Kyuubi ambigu.

"Baiklah kembali kecerita, setelah itu kami terus diburu, karena kami masih menghargai Rikudou Sannin, kami hanya menghindari mereka. Tetapi aku tertangkap oleh mereka, tapi anehnya aku bukan dijadikan alat untuk menyerang musuh, aku malah disiksa oleh mereka, aku hanya bisa menerima hal tersebut, tapi saat aku sudah tidak kuat ternyata kembaran ku datang untuk menyelamatkan ku, dia membatai habis mereka semua, dan saat aku akan mati entah apa yang terjadi tubuh kami malah bersatu, dengan dua jiwa." Kyuubi kembali menghentikan ceritanya untuk menarik nafas.

"Dan mulai saat itu kami terus diburu, dan pada saat jaman Hashirama, di sanalah kami mulai disegel kedalam tubuh seseorang, aku dan Saudari ku telah berpindah sebanyak tiga kali sampai sekarang, dan untuk yang terakhir ini kami kembali terpisah, aku sekarang bersamamu sedangkan saudariku dengan wadah yang lain!" Akhirnya Kyuubi atau lebih tepatnya Yuki menghentikan ceritanya.

Naruto memandang Yuki dengan raut wajah yang susah ditebak.

"Lalu kenapa kau sangat mudah percaya padaku!, aku bukanlah orang baik, aku saja adalah anak buah dari manusia keji, dia mengajarkan ku membunuh!" Ucap Naruto dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Entah kenapa perasaan nya tiba-tiba menjadi sulit diartikan, padahal dia tidak pernah merasakan hal ini, ini sangat sesak itulah yang dia rasakan setelah mendengar semua cerita Yuki.

 **Grab!**

Naruto membulat kan matanya, saat merasakan perasaan hangat saat Yuki memeluknya.

"Ssttt.. Aku tahu, aku sudah melihat semuanya, termasuk hal yang tidak kau ingat, tapi ingatlah Naruto, kau tidak perlu terus patuh pada ular itu, cobalah membuat jalanmu sendiri dengan perlahan, jangan mau dijadikan alat, sama seperti ku!" Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja air mata Naruto menetes dengan sendirinya, dia merasa ada yang hilang saat mendengar kata-kata Yuki, serta pelukan hangat ini, yaitu kasih sayang seorang ibu.

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

 **Mainscape off.**

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu Naruto habiskan di alam bawah sadarnya, tapi didunia nya masih tetap seperti tadi.

"Kita apa kan bocah ini?" Tanya Jirobo.

"Hm, kita serahkan saja pada Orochimaru-sama!" Balas Kidomaru.

 **Srriing! Braakh!**

Mereka semua langsung melompat menjauh dari Naruto, saat ada rantai chakra menghantam tempat mereka berdiri tadi.

 **Tap!**

Mereka menaikan alis melihat Karin sudah berdiri didepan Naruto, seperti melindunginya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian menyakiti Naruto-kun lagi!" Ucap Karin, terlihat tiga rantai melambai-lambai dibelakangnya.

Melihat Karin mengganggu mereka, Kidomaru langsung menarik anak panah emasnya.

" **Rasakan ini!"** Teriak Kidomaru melepaskan anak panahnya.

 **Phuss**

Karin langsung menyiapkan rantai sebagai pelindung, namun sebelum panah itu sampai..

 **"Mokuton: Mokujoheki"**

 **Braakh!** **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Muncul dinding kayu yang melindungi Karin, walau anak panah Kidomaru tembus, tapi itu hanya seperempat saja.

Karin langsung membalikkan badannya, dan dia dapat melihat Naruto yang masih menahan handseal dengan bahu kanan yang berdarah.

"Naruto-kun!" Karin langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"A-apa!, Mokuton!" Kaget Tayuya melihat Naruto mengeluarkan elemen yang langka itu.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan elemen itu?" Tanya Jirobo.

"Bodoh, apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu, Mokuton adalah kekkai genkai langka, menurut sejarah hanya hokage pertama yang memiliki nya!" Jawab Tayuya serius.

"Jadi intinya, kita tidak boleh me-"

"Khukhukhu.. Aku kira ada kebisingan apa, ternyata kalian!" Belum sempat Kidomaru menyelesaikan kata-katanya, terdengar suara yang tidak asing bagi mereka.

"""Orochimaru-sama""" Ucap mereka berlutut ala anbu, saat melihat Orochimaru tengah bersandar disalah satu pohon.

"Khukhu.. Ada apa sampai kalian mengeluarkan segel kutukan!?"

"Ada penyusup Orochimaru-sama, dan dia telah mengalahkan Guren-sama dengan mudah!" Jawab Kidomaru.

"Hmm. Mari kita lihat, tikus mana yang berani memasuki kandang ular!" Ucapnya menyeringai.

Setelah Orochimaru mengatakan hal tersebut, terlihat dinding kayu Naruto kembali kebawah tanah, dan terlihat Karin yang masih memeluk Naruto erat, tak lupa air mata mengalir dipipi Karin.

Sedangkan Naruto, dia menatap Orochimaru datar, lalu dia menatap satu persatu ninja yang ada didekat Orochimaru, lalu dia melangkah maju ke arah Orochimaru, tidak lupa Karin yang masih ada dipeluknnya.

Tak ingin tuan mereka dalam bahaya, ke empat ninja Otogakure itu siap mengambil posisi didepan Orochimaru, tapi sebelum mereka bergerak, Orochimaru memberi isyarat untuk tetap diposisi mereka.

"Apa maksudnya ini!?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara yang dingin.

"Khukhu.. Aku t-"

 **Krakh! Krakh!**

Belum sempat Orochimaru menyelesaikan ucapannya, kakinya telah beku sampai lututnya, bukan nya takut dia malah menyeringai melihat hal tersebut, bagaimana tidak dia sama sekali tidak melihat Naruto menggunakan handseal untuk mengeluarkan jutsu tersebut.

"Khukhukhu.. Dari pada kau marah padaku, apa tidak lebih baik Jugo terlebih dahulu dibawa ke rumah sakit!" Ujar Orochimaru nasih dengan seringai nya. Naruto yang mendengar nya tersentak, lalau dia menatap ketempat Jugo dan terlihat jugo terkapar dengan kondisi yang sudah mulai memucat.

"Sudahlah, Sakon cepat bawa Guren dan bocah itu ke rumah sakit, dan kalian ikut aku keruangan ku!"

 **Krass!**

Dengan mudahnya Orochimaru menghancurkan es yang ada dikakinya, setelah itu dia melangkah pergi, mereka langsung mengikuti Orochimaru dari belakang, kecuali sakon dan Ukon yang membawa Guren dan Jugo ke rumah sakit.

 **Skip.**

Terlihat mereka semua tengah berkumpul di tempat yang minim cahaya, didepan mereka terlihat Orochimaru tengah duduk di kursi dengan santai nya.

"Apa kau sudah tidak apa-apa Nee-chan?" Tanya Naruto lembut, dan dibalas anggukan dari Karin, walau dia masih belum melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto, sedang kan Naruto dia sama sekali tidak terganggu asalkan Kakaknya ini senang, dia juga akan senang.

"Apa Orochimaru-sama mengenal mereka!?" Tanya Tayuya pertama kali.

"Khukhu... Tentu saja, mereka juga anak buah ku!" Kidomaru, Jirobo dan Tayuya tentu kaget mendengar nya.

"Tapi kami belum pernah melihat mereka Orochimaru-sama" Ucap Kidomaru.

"Tentu saja, karena aku memang belum pernah mengenalkan mereka pada kalian!" Balas Orochimaru sambil melihat Naruto yang kini menatapnya datar, tapi Orochimaru sama sekali tidak mempersalahkan hal tersebut, karena dia tahu Naruto memang akan sangat marah jika dia merasa orang terdekatnya diganggu, tak terkecuali pada Orochimaru sendiri walaupun dia adalah tuannya.

"Itulah mengapa anda mengumpulkan kami, untuk mengenalkan mereka, seperti itu Orochimaru-sama!" Dan dibalas anggukan oleh Orochimaru.

Sedangkan Naruto, dia hanya diam mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Perkenalkan diri kalian!" Perintah Orochimaru. Karin yang mendengar nya langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto!" Perkenalkan Naruto dengan nada yang sudah kembali normal.

"Aku Uzumaki Karin" Perkenalkan Karin.

"Aku Tayuya, ini Jirobo dan dia Kidomaru. Maaf yang tadi, kami mengira kalian adalah mata-mata dari desa lain!" Ujar Tayuya membungkuk kecil.

Karin mengangguk mengerti, tapi tidak dengan Naruto, dia hanya diam.

"Naru-kun!" Tegur Karin dengan aura yang menyeramkan.

"A-a. Ha'i, lagian itu salah paham saja!" Jawab Naruto cepat. Tentu saja Tayuya dan kedua temannya memandang Naruto bingung, mereka kira Naruto adalah bocah yang datar, tapi hanya dengan begitu saja dia langsung panik.

"Khukhu..."

 **Skip, 1 tahun kemudian.**

 **Konohagakure.**

Terlihat kini di lapangan academy Konoha telah dipenuhi orang, baik murid, guru, dan juga orang tua murid. Kenapa bisa ramai, karena hari ini adalah ujian kelulusan bagi murid academy, supaya mereka bisa jadi gennin.

"Baiklah anak-anak, seperti yang kalian tahu, hari ini adalah hari kelulusan bagi kalian, tapi kalian harus melewati tes yang telah disiapkan. Jadi apa kalian siap!?" Tanya Iruka semangat.

"""Ha'i, Sensei!""" Balas mereka.

"Baiklah persiapkan diri kalian, sensei akan memanggil nama kalian dengan urutan absen" Ucap Iruka.

"Yang pertama...

 **Skip.**

"Selanjutnya, Uchiha Sasuke"

"Kyaaa...Sasuke-kun!" Teriak para murid perempuan, kecuali Naruko dan Hinata.

"Semangat Suke-kun" Sasuke langsung menoleh saat dia mengenal suara tersebut, dan dia dapat melihat ibunya dan ibu Naruko yang tengah menyemangatinya, mereka berdiri dibarisan ibu-ibu.

"Hm!" Gumam Sasuke membuang muka. Tapi sebenarnya didalam hati Sasuke sangat senang ibunya melihat tes kelulusan nya.

"Haahh~ Anak itu" Kushina hanya terkekeh kecil mendengar keluhan dari sahabat nya ini.

"Cih, apa bagusnya si pantat ayam itu!" Gumam gadis surai pirang twintail, dengan kumis kucing yang tak lain Naruko kesal.

"Baiklah Sasuke, kau boleh memulai dari lempar shuriken"

Sasuke langsung mengambil sepuluh shuriken, lima kiri dan lima kanan.

 **Shuush!**

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!...**

"Kyaa... Sasuke-kun memang hebat" Teriak para siswi, saat melihat Sasuke sukses menancapkan kesepuluh shuriken nya pada papan target.

 **Phoph!**

Setelah itu tubuh Sasuke langsung berubah jadi kayu, tanda bahwa dia telah berhasil melakukan kawarimi.

"Bagus Sasuke, sekarang buat bunshin, lalu jutsu yang kau kuasai" Ujar Iruka.

Tanpa bicara, Sasuke langsung membuat dua bunshin. Setelah itu dia langsung membuat handseal.

 **"Katon: Gokakkyu no justu!"**

 **Phuss!**

 **Boom!**

Mereka semua memandang kagum jutsu Sasuke, termasuk para petinggi Konoha yang ada disana.

 **Prok! Prok!..**

"Uchiha memang tidak diragukan lagi" Ucap Jiraya ikut melihat ujian. Sebenarnya dia kesini ingin melihat Naruko, karena dia penasaran sudah sejauh mana Minato melatihnya.

"Anda benar sensei" Balas Minato.

"Tapi tetap saja, Uchiha itu penghianat!, contohnya Uchiha Itachi!" Ucap pria tua bertongkat dengan sebelah matanya diperban dan luka X di dagunya.

Fugaku yang dekat dengan pria tua itu, menggeram menahan emosinya.

" _Jangan kau kira aku tidak tahu kau terlibat Danzo!"_ Batin Fugaku menatap pria tua tadi benci.

"Sudahlah, lagian itu telah berlalu, lebih baik kita fokus mendidik generasi muda, supaya mereka tidak melakukan hal bodoh, seperti memacu perang" Balas Minato. Kepala klan dari masing-masing klan menagguk mendengar ucapan Minato.

"Baiklah selanjutnya, Namikaze Naruko" panggil Iruka. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Naruko langsung melangkah.

"Semangat Ruko-chan" Ucap Hinata memberi semangat Naruko.

"Hehe.. Tentu Hinata" Balas Naruko.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan ku, dobe!" Bisik Sasuke saat mereka berselisih. Namun Naruko tidak menanggapinya, dia hanya membuang muka saja.

"Ayo Ruko-chan, tunjukkan siapa anak kaa-chan, dattebane!" Teriak Kushina penuh semangat, dan mereka yang mendengar nya hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Naruko langsung mengambil sepuluh shuriken, dan dia berhasil menancapkan 9 dari 10, dan itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum penuh kebanggaan karena dia mengira tidak akan ada yang dapat mengalahkannya, karena jika dia akui hanya Naruko lah yang dapat mengimbangi nya di academy.

Setelah itu Naruko berubah jadi kayu, lalu dia membuat dua bunshin, dan saat jutsu yang di kuasai, terlihat satu bunshin Naruko seperti memutar acak udara di tangan Naruko asli, sampai terbuat bola chakra berputar acak di tangan Naruko.

"I-itu!" Kaget Jiraya melihat jutsu apa yang dikeluarkan Naruko.

"Tidak salah lagi!" Gumam Hiashi.

"Itu adalah... **Rasengan**!" Ujar Shikaku.

Sedangkan Minato, dia hanya tersenyum bangga melihat banyak yang kaget melihat jutsu nya.

 **"Rasengan"** Ucap Naruko menghantam kan jutsu nya pada salah satu pohon.

 **Braakh!**

Para murid langsung kagum melihat pohon itu berlubang saat dihantam jutsu Naruko, mau bagaimana pun mereka baru pertama kali melihat jutsu itu.

"Cih!" Gumam Sasuke kesal.

 **Prok! Prok!...**

"Bagus Naruko, sekarang kau boleh kembali" Ujar Iruka. Dan Iruka terus memanggil murid sampai selesai.

"Ok anak-anak, kalian boleh ke kelas untuk mendengarkan pengumuman kelulusan, dan pembagian team" Ucap Iruka, mereka langsung berhamburan masuk kembali ke kelas mereka.

 **Skip.(pembagian tean sama dengan canon, hanya Naruto diganti Naruko)**

Kini terlihat Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruko tengah duduk di atas atap sekolah, dan didepan mereka kini ada pria bersurai perak melawan gravitasi dengan wajah yang ditutupi masker tak lupa buku bersampul oranye yang tengah dibacanya.

"Baiklah hari ini kita mulai dari perkenalan. Namaku Hatake Kakashi, hobi kalian tidak perlu tahu, kesukaan kalian belum cukup umur, ketidak sukaan lebih baik tidak aku katakan, dan cita-cita aku belum memikirkan nya.

Mereka langsung sweatdrop mendengar perkenalan Kakashi.

"" _Dia hanya memperkenalkan nama saja""_ Batin Sasuke dan Sakura, tapi tidak dengan Naruko dia hanya menghela nafas, dia tahu kebiasaan gurunya ini memiliki sifat yang seperti tidak mau hidup, karena dia cukup dekat dengan Kakashi.

"Sekarang giliran kau pink" Ucap Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan perhatian pada bukunya.

"Ehm. Aku Haruno Sakura, kesukaan Sasuke-kun, Kyaa... Hobi menatap Sasuke-kun Kyaa... Tidak kesukaan Ino pig. Cita-cita menjadi medis hebat seperti Tsunade-sama"

" _Hahh~ Paling tidak dia memiliki cita-cita yang berguna"_ Batin Kakashi.

"Selanjutnya kau emo" Ucap Kakashi dengan mata yang masih melihat bukunya.

"Hm. Uchiha Sasuke, ketidak sukaan banyak, kesukaan sedikit, hobi hm, cita-cita, tidak lebih tepatnya ambisi mencari tahu kebenaran seseorang!" Ujar Sasuke.

"Selanjutnya, kau twintail" Ucap Kakashi.

"Aku Namikaze Naruko, kesukaan ramen dan membantu kaa-chan memasak, ketidak sukaan orang sombong dan arogan, hobi hm~ makan ramen kurasa hehe.. Dan cita-cita ingin menjadi hokage paling hebat, dan mencari tahu keberadaan adikku" Ujar Naruko penuh tekat terakhirnya.

Tentu saja mereka langsung menatap Naruko serius, yang Sasuke dan Sakura tahu Naruko tidak memiliki adik, sedangkan Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya mendengar hal tersebut.

 _"Kenapa Naruko tidak pernah mengatakan dia memiliki adik?"_ Batin Sasuke menatap Naruko penuh arti.

"Hm, baiklah cukup sampai disini untuk hari ini, dan besok datanglah ke tempat latihan team tujuh pagi-pagi, dan ingat jangan sarapan!" Ucap Kakashi mulai berdiri.

"Kenapa tidak boleh sarapan sensei?" Tanya Sakura.

"Karena aku jamin, kalian akan memuntahkannya!" Balas Kakashi horor.

"Jaa'ne" Lanjut Kakashi sebelum dia menghilang menjadi kepulan asap.

Setelah kepergian Kakashi, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan sampai Naruko berdiri.

"Mau kemana kau?, kau masih punya penjelasan padaku!" Tanya dan tuntut Sasuke.

"Tentu saja pulang!, dan penjelasan?, penjelasan apa yang kau maksud aku tidak mengerti?" Balas Naruko menatap Sasuke malas.

"Tentang adikmu!" Jelas Sasuke.

"Itu benar Naruko, kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya" Setuju Sakura.

"Sebenarnya aku juga baru tahu 1 tahun lalu, dan kurasa itu juga bukan urusan kalian!" Sasuke dan Sakura hanya bisa diam mendengar jawaban Naruko yang datar.

Kini terlihat Naruko tengah berjalan di keramaian, dan saat akan melewati kedai dango, ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Ruko-chan" Otomatis Naruko langsung menoleh dab dia dapat melihat Hinata lah yang memanggilnya dari dalam.

"Ayo kesini" Lanjut Hinata, tanpa mau bertanya Naruko langsung masuk kedalam kedai, ternyata Hinata tidak sendiri ada dua rekan dan sensei pembimbing nya, mereka duduk dimeja yang sama.

"Sini duduk" Ucap Hinata menepuk bangku disampingnya.

"Emm. Apa aku tidak menggangu kalian?" Tanya Naruko tidak enak.

"Tentu tidak Ruko-chan, malahan kami senang kau mau bergabung dengan kami!, iyakan Shino?" Bukannya Hinata yang menjawab, tapi Kiba lah yang menjawab dengan cepat, tidak lupa semu merah yang ada di pipinya.

"Hm" Jawab Shino.

"Arigato" Ucap Naruko mendudukkan pantatnya pada bangku.

"Kau ingin pesan apa Ruko-chan?, biar aku yang traktir!" Tanya Kiba memajukan badannya kedepan.

"Eh?. Ah!. Aku teh hijau saja" Jawab Naruko.

"Eh?, apa kau tidak ingin dango?" Tanya Kiba dan dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Naruko.

"Baiklah" Setelah itu Kiba langsung memanggil pelayan untuk memesan pesanan mereka.

"Naruko-chan, kalau tidak salah guru pembimbing kalian Kakashi kan?" Tanya Kurenai yang hanya diam dari tadi.

"A-Ha'i"

"Hm, jadi apa saja yang kalian lakukan tadi?" Tanya Kurenai lagi.

"Hanya memperkenalkan diri" Balasnya.

Hening, sampai makanan mereka datang, mereka langsung memakan pesanan mereka, kecuali Naruko yang hanya minum teh hijau.

Kini terlihat Naruko dan yang lainnya telah keluar dari kedai tersebut.

"Terimakasih atas traktiran nya, Kiba-kun" Ucap Naruko membungkuk sedikit.

"A-ahaha... Aku tidak keberatan kok!, jika kau mau nanti aku akan meneraktir mu, tapi kita hanya berdua" Balas Kiba dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Mm, mungkin lain kali" Kiba yang mendengar nya senang bukan main, karena Naruko secara tidak langsung telah menerima ajakan kencan darinya.

"S-sensei, aku dan R-Ruko-chan pulang dulu ya" Ucap Hinata.

"Ha'i, jangan lupa Hinata, besok pagi kita berkumpul di tempat latihan team-8" Hinata mengangguk cepat membalasnya.

"Kami pulang dulu sensei" Pamit mereka membungkuk kecil, lalu mereka berjalan menuju arah rumah mereka, kebetulan arah rumah Naruko dan Hinata satu arah.

"Khuug.. Naruko-chan!" Gumam Kiba girang, dia terus menatap kepergian mereka dari belakang, sampai Hinata dan Naruko hilang dalam kerumunan orang.

"Hm, seperti nya aku dilupakan!" Gumam Shino, bagaimana tidak padahal dia ada disitu dari tadi, tapi Hinata maupun Naruko sama sekali tidak berpamitan padanya.

"Sudahlah Shino, ayo kita juga pulang, kami pamit dulu sensei" Kiba langsung menyeret Shino dengan cara mengepit leher Shino dengan lengannya.

"Haahh~ Tidak aku sangka Kiba menyukai putri Yondaime!. Sudahlah lagian aku tidak mau ikut campur dalam masalah pribadi mereka" Gumam Kurenai.

Kita kembali kesisi Naruko dan Hinata, terlihat mereka masih dalam perjalanan menuju rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Ne, Ruko-chan apa kau tidak menyadarinya?" Tanya Hinata.(Pemberitahuan saja, Hinata kalau bicara dengan Naruko tidak akan gugup, karena mereka telah berteman sejak kecil.)

"Hm?, menyadari apa?" Bingung Naruko.

"Hahh~ Aku kira kau cukup peka. Itu Kiba-kun menyukai mu loh!" Jawab Hinata tanpa menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Eh!, apa benar?, aku sama sekali tidak sadar!" Balas Naruko agak kaget.

"Lihat cara dia memperlakukan mu tadi, sangat istimewa, jadi apa kau tidak mau membalas nya?" Ucap dan goda Hinata.

"Hm, memang benar sih, tapi sudahlah lagian kita ini baru saja jadi gennin, jadi jangan berpikir yang macam-macam. Lagian.." Gantung Naruko menghentikan langkahnya.

"Lagian?" Ulang Hinata ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku ingin berlatih lebih keras dan menjadi kuat, supaya aku bisa mencari keberadaan adikku" Lanjut Naruko memandang ke langit dengan pandangan sendu.

Hinata memandang Naruko sedih, melihat Naruko seperti ini.

 **Flashback On.**

 ** _Naruko pov._**

"Tadaima" Ucapku sambil membuka pintu, tapi tidak ada balasan dari dalam.

"Tidak biasanya" Gumam ku memasuki rumah, saat aku sampai diruang tamu tetap tidak ada orang. Dan aku memutuskan naik ke atas untuk mengganti baju.

"Hiks.. Hiks.." Langkahku langsung terhenti saat mendengar suara tangisan dari kamar Kaa-chan. Karena penasaran aku pun mencoba membuka pintu kamar Kaa-chan dengan perlahan.

"Hiks!. Dimana sekarang kau nak?, Kaa-chan tahu kau masih hidup, karena perasaan seorang ibu tidak akan pernah, hiks, salah" Aku dapat melihat Kaa-chan duduk ditepi kasur sambil menatap bingkai foto, dan yang membuat ku kaget Kaa-chan menangis, karena baru kali ini aku melihat Kaa-chan menangis.

"Kaa-chan" Panggilku memasuki kamar itu.

"Eh!" Aku dapat melihat kaa-chan kaget akan keberadaan ku, dan dia cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya, tak lupa kaa-chan juga menyimpan bingkai itu dibawah bantal.

"Kau sudah pulang, kenapa tidak memberi salam" Ucap Kaa-chan sambil memasang senyum nya. Tapi aku tahu itu senyum palsu.

"Kaa-chan kenapa?" Tanyaku lembut. Namun Kaa-chan hanya diam, tapi aku dapat melihat air matanya mulai menetes lagi.

 **Greb**!

Tiba-tiba saja Kaa-chan memeluk ku erat, dan aku juga mendengar Kaa-chan menangis, aku pun langsung membalas pelukan Kaa-chan."Hiks!. Naruko apa kau tahu?"

"Apa itu Kaa-chan?" Tanya ku masih dalam pelukan Kaa-chan. Kaa-chan tidak langsung menjawab, seperti nya dia lebih dulu menenangkan dirinya.

"Sebenarnya kau itu memiliki adik!" Jawab Kaa-chan melepaskan pelukannya. Tentu saja aku kaget mendengar berita ini.

"Adik!, apa Kaa-chan hamil?" Tanyaku, mana mungkin kan aku memiliki adik jika kaa-chan tidak hamil.

"Bukan sayang. coba kau lihat ini" Kaa-chan lalu memberikan aku bingkai yang dia sembunyikan tadi, dan aku melihat disitu ada dua bayi yang wajahnya mirip tapi dengan surai yang berbeda, dan di masing-masing pipi kedua bayi itu ada semacam kumis kucing, lalu disamping kedua bayi itu aku melihat Kaa-chan yang sedang tersenyum.

"A-apa ini aku Kaa-chan?" Kaa-chan mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"L-lalu i-ini adikku!?" Tanyaku lagi dengan perasaan yang senang dan sedih. Senang karena aku memiliki adik dan sedih kenapa Kaa-chan baru memberi tahu ku.

"Ha'i, itu benar sayang, itu yang ada di samping mu adalah Naruto, adikmu!" Ucap Kaa-chan.

"Naruto!, itu sangat mirip namaku Kaa-chan" Jawabku senang mencoba menutupi kesedihan ku.

"Memang, karena kalian kembar, tapi karena kau lahir lebih dulu jadi kau kakak bagi Naruto" Ucap Kaa-chan menarikku supaya duduk disampingnya.

"Lalu Naruto sekarang, ada dimana Kaa-chan?" Tanyaku setelah duduk di samping Kaa-chan.

Raut wajah Kaa-chan langsung berubah sedih, aku yang tidak menyangkanya tentu gelagapan.

"K-Kaa-chan, maaf apa Ruko salah bicara?" Ucapku penuh penyesalan.

"Mm, tidak sayang, lalu tentang pertanyaan mu tadi... Dulu saat kalian berumur dua tahun, Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan di rumah ini, dan saat Kaa-chan ingin minum kebawah Kaa-chan meninggalkan kalian sebentar dikamar, tapi, hiks, saat kembali hanya kau yang ada tertidur pulas, hiks, ini salah kaa-chan karena meninggalkan kalian tanpa pengawasan, hiks" Jelaskan Kaa-chan.

 **Greb!**

Aku langsung memeluk kaa-chan, dan Kaa-chan membalas pelukan ku.

"Aku akan berusaha mencari Naruto Kaa-chan, aku janji!" Ucapku.

 ** _Naruko pov off_**

 **Flashback off.**

"Aku juga akan membantu Ruko-chan, untuk menemukan adikmu!" Naruko langsung tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu dia tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Terima kasih Hinata, kau adalah sahabat ku yang terbaik" Ucap Naruko memeluk Hinata.

"Ha'i, aku akan selalu mendukungmu" Ucap Hinata membalas pelukan Naruko.

 **Skip**

Keesokan harinya, kini terlihat Naruko, Sasuke dan Sakura sudah ada di tempat latihan team tujuh, sedangkan yang membuat janji sama sekali belum datang.

"Kemana sih sensei, padahal kita sudah menunggu dua jam disini!" Kesal Sakura. Bagaimana tidak kesal, mereka telah sampai disini dari jam 8 pagi, dan kini sudah jam 10, dan lagi perut mereka mulai berbunyi meminta jatah makan.

"Kakashi sensei memang seperti ini, dia memang selalu terlambat" Balas Naruko yang sedang duduk bersandar dibawah pohon.

"Apa kau mengenalnya?, dobe!" Tanya Sasuke yang sedang duduk diatas pohon yang disandari Naruko.

"Ha'i, dulu dia sering kerumah untuk menemui Tou-san" Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

"Dan berhentilah memanggil ku dobe!" Lanjut gadis itu menatap Sasuke horor.

"Tapi tetap saja aku kesal, apa lagi aku belum sarapan rasanya aku mau pingsan" Ucap Sakura menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke tanah, tanda dia sangat kesal.

"Haahh~" Naruko hanya menghela nafas saja, sedangkan Sasuke dia tengah bersandar di atas pohon.

 **Phoph!**

Tiba-tiba saja terjadi ledakan kecil didepan mereka, setelah asap hilang terlihat Kakashi sudah ada didepan mereka.

"Yo!" Mereka semua sweatdrop melihat Kakashi menyapa mereka dengan santai nya setelah datang sangat terlambat.

"Kau terlambat sensei!" Ucap Sakura kesal.

"Ahaha.. Gomen, tadi saat ingin kesini aku melihat kucing hitam, karena takut kena sial aku mencari jalan lain, lalu aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan" Mereka bertiga langsung menerima double sweatdrop mendengar alasan Kakashi yang sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Mari kita mulai saja ujiannya!" Ucap Kakashi.

"Eh?, ujian?, bukannya kami sudah lulus sensei?" Bingung Sakura.

"Memang kalian sudah lulus dari academy, tapi aku akan melihat kalian pantas atau tidak menjadi gennin, jika kalian gagal, aku akan langsung mengirim kalian kembali ke academy!" Ujar Kakashi horor.

Tanpa sadar mereka bertiga menelan ludah, saat membayangkan mereka akan dikembalikan ke academy.

 **Kring! Kring!**

"Kalian lihat dua lonceng ini?" Mereka bertiga mengagguk.

"Kalian hanya perlu merebut lonceng ini untuk lulus!" Lanjut Kakashi.

"Tapi sensei, kenapa hanya ada dua lonceng?" Tanya Naruko saat melihat hanya ada dua lonceng.

"Karena salah satu dari kalian akan dikembalikan ke academy!" Jawab Kakashi serius, mereka yang mendengar nya tentu kaget.

"Pertarungan akan berhenti saat alarm ini berbunyi" Lanjut Kakashi sambil meletakkan alarm di atas balok kayu.

"Mulai!"

 **Skip.(Satu Minggu kemudian).**

 **Otogakure**.

Di ruangan yang hanya diterangi lilin, terlihat ada tiga orang di dalam ruangan itu, satu tengah duduk di kursi, sedangkan dua lainnya tengah berdiri didepannya.

"Naruto-kun, Karin" Panggil pria yang duduk tersebut.

""Ha'i"" Balas dua merah syal merah sampai menutupi mulutnya dan ada Tanto di belakangnya. Dan untuk Karin sama seperti Canon saat dia remaja).

"Aku ingin kalian pergi ke Yukigakure!"

"Anda ingin kami melakukan apa? Apa misi pembantaian lagi?"

Orochimaru menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Naruto yang seakan menyindirnya.

"Khukhukhu... Kau membuat aku seakan manusia paling jahat di muka bumi ini Naruto-kun" Namun Naruto hanya diam saja.

"Hahh~ Misi kalian kali ini adalah mengambil harta karun, desa Yuki"

"Apa kalau boleh tahu Orochimaru-sama, seperti apa itu benda yang kami cari itu?" Tanya Karin.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi yang aku tahu keturunan Damiyo negri Yuki yang memegang kuncinya! Dan selebihnya aku serahkan pada kalian!"

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, mereka berdua melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Khukhu.."

 **Gerbang Otogakure.**

Terlihat Naruto dan Karin telah ada di gerbang Otogakure, mereka juga sudah mengenakan jubah hitam bertudung, untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka saat di Yukigakure yang terkenal akan kedinginan nya.

"Ayo kita pergi, Nee-chan" Ajak Naruto berjalan lebih dulu.

"Tunggu aku, Naru.."

 **Konoha Gakure.**

Terlihat empat orang, tiga remaja dan satu pria dewasa tengah berjalan memasuki kantor hokage, setelah sampai didepan pintu mereka pria dewasa tadi pun mengetuk pintu tersebut.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Masuk!"

Mendengar ada ijin dari dalam, mereka pun masuk keruangan itu. Setelah masuk, mereka dapat melihat ada tiga orang dewasa didalam, yang pertama pria surai kuning jabrik, pria itu memiliki wajah yang tampan dan dia tengah duduk di kursi hokage, dia adalah Minato sang hokage ke empat. Yang kedua wanita surai merah panjang dengan jepit rambut yang menjepit poninya supaya tidak menutupi matanya, kalau untuk wajahnya tidak diragukan lagi kecantikan, dia adalah Namikaze Kushina yang tengah berdiri di samping Minato. Dan yang terakhir pria tua berkaca mata, dia tengah berdiri didepan meja yang ditempati Minato.

"Ah, akhirnya kalian datang juga, Kakashi, Naruko, Sasuke dan Sakura." Ucap Minato setelah mereka berdiri didepannya.

"Ha'i. Jadi team-7 mendapatkan misi apa kali ini hokage-sama?" Tanya pria bermasker itu.

"M-"

"Aku tidak mau kalau misi seperti biasanya! Paling tidak berilah kami misi rank-c, atau tidak rank-b!"

Baru saja akan menjelaskan, tapi kata-kata Minato langsung di potong Naruko yang kini tengah melipat melipat tangan di bawah dadanya yang mulai tumbuh.

 **Dugh!**

"Ittei.." Naruko mengaduh kesaksian saat Kushina sudah ada disampingnya dan menjitak kepalanya.

"Kau ini, ayahmu belum selesai bicara, langsung main potong saja"

Mereka semua mengidik ngeri melihat rambut Kushina melambai-lambai ditambah aura yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Haahh~ Baiklah kali ini kalian akan melaksanakan misi Rank-B!"

Naruko dan Sasuke langsung terlihat semangat mendengar Rank misi yang di berikan Minato.

"Tapi kalian tidak akan pergi sendiri!" Tepat setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Masuk!"

Pintu itu pun terbuka setelah dapat ijin dari Minato. Dan masuklah delapan orang, dua orang dewasa sedangkan lebihnya remaja.

"Akhirnya kalian datang, team-8 dan team-10"

""Ha'i"" Balas dua orang dewasa mewakili enam remaja tersebut.

"Minna!" Kaget Naruko melihat team-8 dan team10 datang berbarengan. Lalu dia tersentak menyadari sesuatu.

"Jangan bilang..?" Tanya Naruko menatap Minato.

"Ha'i, seperti yang kau pikirkan. Karena misi ini dalam kategori cukup berbahaya, maka aku mengirim kalian dengan team-8 dan team-10!"

"Dan dia adalah klien kita" mereka semua langsung mengalihkan perhatian pada pria paruh baya yang dari tadi hanya diam.

"Nama saya Sandayu, mohon bantuannya" Ucap nya membungkuk sedikit.

Setelah perkenalan Sandayu, mereka kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada Minato.

"Jadi misi apa yang akan kami laksanakan hokage-sama?" Tanya Kakashi mewakili yang lainnya.

"Misi kalian adalah mengawal seorang aktris yang sedang naik daun ke desa Yukigakure, dan untuk selebihnya kalian bisa melihat di gulungan ini!"

Minato lalu menyerahkan sebuah gulungan pada Kakashi, Kurenai dan Asuma langsung mendekati Kakashi supaya mereka juga bisa membaca apa isinya.

Setelah selesai membacanya, Kakashi kembali menggulung gulungan itu, lalu dia kembali menatap Minato.

"Ha'i, kami mengerti"

"Baiklah anak-anak, siapkan barang kalian, kita bertemu di gerbang satu jam lagi, anda juga Sandayu-san" Ujar Asuma. Tanpa mau protes mereka semua langsung melangkah pergi, tapi saat Naruko akan melangkah pergi tangannya di tahan seseorang, saat melihat ke belakang dia dapat melihat Kushina menatap dia lembut.

"Hati-hati ya" Ucap Kushina mengelus kepala Naruko, tidak lupa senyum lembut yang melekat di bibirnya.

"Ha'i. Kaa-chan tenang saja aku akan hati-hati, lagian kami di temani Kakashi-sensei, Asuma-sensei dan Kurenai-sensei" Kushina hanya dapat mengangguk, walau sebenarnya dia khawatir tapi dia tahu jika sudah jadi ninja berarti siap menerima kondisi apapun.

"Aku pergi dulu Kaa-chan" Lanjutnya, setelah itu Naruko pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Baiklah, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, aku serahkan keselamatan mereka pada kalian!"

"""Ha'i. Kami akan melindungi mereka, walaupun nyawa kami jadi taruhannya!""" Balas mereka tegas.

BERSAMBUNG.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvv

vvvv.

 **Yo..** **Tidak terasa kini sudah di ujung tahun, dan saya pikir untuk up fic ini, sebelum berganti tahun.**

 **Dan semoga kalian puas dengan chap kali ini ya, dan jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan tolong beri tahu ya. Dan sampai jumpa di chap depan, bye~bye dattebayou hehehe...**

 **Salam dari saya: Naruto no Ramen.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:cuma aku pinjam.

Warning: Banyak typo,bahasa kurang jelas, ooc, mainstream, doujutsu Naru, OverPower Naru!,dll.

Genre :Adventure,Family,Romace.(kurasa).

 **Chapter 4.**

Kini terlihat di gerbang Konoha telah berkumpul team-7, team-8, team-10 dan rombongan Sandayu.

"Sudah aku katakan, kita tidak perlu di kawal!" Marah gadis surai hitam, dia menatap pria tua yang kini berdiri di depannya.

"Tapi anda harus di kawal, karena anda adalah seorang artis, dan suting kali ini tempatnya cukup jauh, yaitu Yukigakure" Balas Pria tua yang tak lain Sandayu.

"Dia benar Yukie, aku juga takut jika kita nanti diserang, dan yang lebih penting aku nanti bisa merekam mereka saat bertarung. Pasti film yang kita akan buat laris besar!" Ujar Pria tua memakai topi khas sutradara.

"Anda benar bos!" Sahut pemuda memakai topi.

"Cih" Gadis bernama Yukie, atau lebih lengkapnya Fujikaze Yukie, hanya bisa mendecih.

Sementara itu, terlihat ada perdebatan antara Sakura dan Ino di tempat para Gennin berkumpul.

"Awas kau jidat lebar, aku ingin bersama Sasuke-kun!" Ujar gadis surai pirang pucat di ikat ekor kuda dengan poni yang menutupi matanya sebelah sambil memeluk tangan kiri Sasuke.

"Enak saja, kau yang pergi dan peluk sana teman satu team mu!" Balas gadis surai pink panjang sambil memeluk tangan kanan Sasuke.

Sedangkan yang menjadi rebutan, pandangan nya terkunci pada gadis surai kuning panjang di ikat twintail yang sedang bersama team-8, dia dapat melihat sesekali gadis itu tertawa, dan entah kenapa dia merasa tidak senang melihat gadis itu tertawa bersama orang lain.

"Ne, Ruko-chan, bagaimana setelah misi ini selesai, kita pergi makan berdua?" Tanya pemuda surai coklat jabrik dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik di kedua pipinya. Terlihat dia menggaruk tengkuknya khas orang gugup.

"Eh? Hm. Boleh saja, tapi jika aku tidak memiliki urusan lain ya" Jawab Naruko tersenyum. Kiba yang melihat dan mendengarnya senang bukan main.

"Ghaa.. Kau dengar itu Shino!" Kiba langsung mengapit leher Shino yang ada disampingnya karena terlalu senang. Hinata yang ada di samping Naruko hanya geleng-geleng dan tersenyum kecil.

"Hoaamm... Apa yang kalian bicarakan, seperti nya seru sekali?" Tanya remaja yang sepertinya tidak mau hidup, tidak lupa rambutnya yang di ikat seperti nanas.

"Krouk... Ya. Krouk.. Seperti nya seru" Setuju remaja (ehem) yang memiliki badan berlebihan.(ehem).

"Ah! Shika, Choji. Tidak kami hanya berbicang untuk meluangkan waktu" Balas Naruko. Mereka berdua hanya mengagguk.

"Cih" Sasuke hanya bisa mendecis tidak suka melihat interaksi Naruko dan yang lainnya.

 **Phoph! Phoph! Phohp!**

"Yo, ternyata kalian telah berkumpul! Baiklah mari pergi!"

Mereka yang ada di sana sweatdrop masal, bagaimana tidak Kakashi, Asuma dan Kurenai baru saja muncul, lalu Kakashi langsung mengajak mereka berangkat. Asuma dan Kurenai hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah Kakashi.

 **Skip.**

"Waahh... Jadi ini adalah pelabuhan menuju Yukigakure!" Kagum pemuda bersurai merah. Pandangannya terus memperhatikan sekitar dengan kagum.

"Hehe.. Kau tidak berubah sama sekali Naru, jika kau melihat hal baru, kau pasti langsung memasang ekspresi seperti itu"

Karin hanya dapat terkekeh kecil melihat sifat seperti anak kecil Naruto muncul. Sedangkan yang ditertawakan hanya mengembangkan pipinya.

Bukannya berhenti tertawa, Karin malah mencubit pipi Naruto gemas, lalu dia tertawa melihat Naruto memasang ekspresi kesakitan.

"Ughh.. Nee-chan, itu tadi sakit tau" Rajuk Naruto, Karin hanya membuat tanda V dengan jarinya sambil tersenyum.

"Naru, bagaikan jika kita mencari kedai untuk makan? supaya nanti kita tidak kelaparan saat diperjalanan" Usul Karin.

"Ayo!" Balas pemuda itu semangat. Lalu dia menarik tangan Karin supaya tidak tertinggal.

Saat mencari kedai, terlihat dari arah berlawanan segerombolan orang.

" _Perasaan ini!"_ Gumam Yuki di dalam tubuh Naruto, saat mereka berpapasan dengan rombongan dari Konoha. Setelah itu terlihat dia menutup matanya seperti ingin konsentrasi. Dan saat membuka kembali matanya, sekarang dia sudah ada di depan jeruji besi yang sangat besar.

" _Yo, apa kabarmu Yasaka_ Sapa nya saat melihat rubah raksasa yang sedang berbaring.

 ** _"Hmm.. Suara itu, Yuki!"_** Kaget Yasaka yang masih dalam wujud rubah, saat melihat gadis surai oranye tengah berdiri didepan teruji besi.

 _"Ha'i, ini memang aku"_ Mendengar hal tersebut, tubuh Kyuubi bercahaya sangat terang. Setelah cahaya itu hilang, terlihat seorang gadis yang sangat mirip dengan Yuki, tapi surai Yasaka berwarna Oranye ke merahan.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

 **Greb!**

Yuki langsung berlari masuk kedalam jeruji, lalu dia memeluk erat tubuh Yasaka.

 _"Bagaimana kau bisa kesini?"_ Tanya ulang Yasaka sambil membalas pelukan Yuki.

" _Karena Jinchuriki ku telah melepas segelnya, dan kami sekarang sudah berteman"_

Yasaka langsung mendorong Yuki supaya melepaskan pelukannya, setelah lepas dia menatap Yuki dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

" _Apa kau sudah gila! Tidak ada manusia yang mau berteman dengan kita Yuki! Aku yakin dia hanya memanfaatkan mu!"_

Yuki hanya tersenyum mendengar hal tersebut, lalu dia menggeleng kecil.

" _Dia berbeda Yasaka, dia dengan tulus melepaskan ku, dan saat pertama kali kami bertemu, dia sama sekali tidak takut padaku, dan dihari pertama kali pula dia melepaskan segel itu. Dan sampai sekarang dia sama sekali belum menggunakan kekuatan ku, saat aku menawarkan kekuatan, dia malah berkata, 'Aku tidak menginginkan kekuatanmu untuk saat ini, tapi jika sudah dalam ke adaan genting tolong bantuannya ya, Yuki-Nee-san!"_ Ujar Yuki panjang lebar.

Mendengar hal tersebut, Yasaka menatap Yuki sulit diartikan.

 _"D-dia memanggilmu Nee!?"_ Tanya Yasaka tidak percaya dan dijawab anggukan oleh Yuki.

" _Lalu bagaimana dengan Nee-chan dari Jinchuriki ku?"_

 _"Aku belum memanggilnya kemari"_ Balas Yasaka mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Hening... Sampai tiba-tiba tubuh Yuki mulai transparan.

" _Hm.. Seperti nya aku harus pergi. Nanti aku akan mengenalkan mu pada Naruto"_

Itulah kata terakhir Yuki, sebelum tubuhnya lenyap.

Sedangkan di dunia nya. Naruto dan Karin baru saja melewati rombongan ninja Konoha.

 **Deg!**

Gadis bersurai pirang diikat twintail langsung menghentikan langkahnya, saat merasakan gejolak di dadanya saat berpapasan dengan dua orang memakai jubah hitam bertudung. Gadis yang tidak lain Naruko tersebut menoleh kebelakang, dia melihat dua orang itu mulai menjauh.

"Ayo cepat Ruko-chan! Nanti kau ketinggalan kapalnya!"

Naruko langsung tersentak mendengar suara nyaring Kiba dari jauh, dia baru tersadar ternyata rombongannya sudah cukup jauh. Tak ingin mereka menunggu lama, Naruko lalu berlari kecil untuk menyusul mereka.

 **Kembali ke Naruto.**

Sedangkan Naruto dan Karin telah berhenti di sebuah kedai dango. Lalau mereka memesan makanan untuk mereka.

Selagi menunggu, Naruto dan Karin memperhatikan sekitar mereka, dan mereka dapat melihat di depan meja yang mereka tempati, ada seorang gadis bersurai hitam tengah mengomel-ngomel sendiri sambil meneguk sake.

"Siapa juga yang butuh pengawal seperti mereka! Aku ini artis, tidak mungkin ada yang betani menyakiti ku. Palingan mereka hanya ingin tanda tangan ku, makanya mereka mendekati ku! Dasar orang-orang Konoha" Ujar gadis itu menyandarkan punggung nya sambil menutup mata.

Mata Naruto langsung terkunci pada dada gadia itu. Terlihat mata Naruto seperti blink-blink melihat benda yang ada didepan matanya itu. Lalu dengan perlahan Naruto bangun dari bangkunya menghampiri gadis itu.

"Mau kemana kau Naru?" Tanya Karin melihat Naruto berdiri. Tapi Naruto hanya diam, saat sudah didekat gadis itu, tangan Naruto mulai mengarah pada tengah-tengah dada gadis itu. Memang sial atau apa, gadis itu langsung membuka matanya menyadari ada orang di depannya, matanya langsung membola melihat ada pria bertudung yang ingin meraba dadanya.

 **Plak!**

"Ittei!"

Karena tamparan gadis itu, tudung dari jubah Naruto langsung terbuka dari kepalanya.

"Naru!" Karin langsung menghampiri Naruto saat melihat hal tersebut.

"DASAR MESUM! LELAKI TIDAK TAHU DIRI. BARU MELIHAT GADIS INGIN TERTIDUR SAJA KAU INGIN MEMEGANG DADANYA! APA LAGI JIKA AKU TERTIDUR SUNGGUHAN MUNGKIN KAU SUDAH MEMPERKOSAKU!" Pandangan pelanggan langsung tertuju pada mereka saat mendengar suara keras gadis itu.

Naruto hanya berkedip-kedip mendengar kemurkaan gadis itu. Sedangkan Karin, dia hanya bisa memegangi Naruto, karena dia takut Naruto lepas kendali di tempat seperti ini.

"Apa maksudmu Nee-san?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan mata yang berkedip-kedip seperti orang bingung.

"Tadi kau ingin memegang dadaku kan!?" Balas gadis itu menyilakan tangan di dadanya.

"Ha? Memegang dada mu? Aku bukan ingin memegang dada mu Nee-san. Aku hanya tertarik dengan kalung mu, itu sangat indah"

Kini gadis itu pula yang memandang Naruto berkedip-kedip. Lalu dia menunduk dan menunjukkan kalung itu pada Naruto.(Untuk kalungnya bayangin aja seperti di The Movie).

"Maksudmu ini?" Dan di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto. Gadis itu langsung melihat sekelilingnya, dan dia dapat melihat pelanggan lain berbisik-bisik sambil menatap dia aneh.

"A-aku akan membalas mu nanti"

Dengan itu gadis itu pergi dari kedai dango tersebut.

"Dasar wanita aneh" Gumam pemuda tersebut.

"Maaf menunggu" Naruto dan Karin melihat di dekat meja mereka tadi sudah ada pelayan yang menyediakan pesanan mereka.

"Sudahlah Naru, lebih baik kita makan dango dulu. Setelah itu baru kita cari penginapan, besok baru kita berangkat" Ucap Karin duduk kembali ke tempat mereka tadi.

Setelah menghabiskan dango mereka. Karin dan Naruto keluar dari kedai tersebut. Tentu saja setelah membayar dango yang mereka makan.

Setelah keluar, mereka langsung mencari penginapan yang murah. Setelah berkeliling cukup lama, akhirnya mereka mendapatkan penginapan dan kini mereka telah ada di salah satu kamar penginapan tersebut. Dan diluar juga sudah mulai gelap pertanda sebentar lagi malam.

"Ayo kita tidur Naru, besok pagi baru kita berangkat ke Yukigakure" Ucap Karin sambil melepaskan jubah, kacamata dan pakaiannya, kini Karin hanya menggunakan pakaian dalam berwarna pink saja.

"Ha'i" Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama, sia melepaskan jubah, syal dan baju nya, kini sia hanya mengenakan celana oranye panjang saja. Karin merona melihat tubuh bagian atas Naruto, walaupun tidak kekar tapi ototnya masih ada.

Setelah itu mereka merebahkan tubuh mereka di kasur yang sama, dengan Karin tidur di dada Naruto.

"Oyasumi" Ucap Karin mengecup pipi bergaris tiga Naruto.

"Oyasuminasai" Balas pemuda itu sambil memeluk tubuh Karin.

 **Skip.**

 **Sisi Naruko.**

Matahari baru saja menunjukkan dirinya, tapi Naruko dan yang lainnya telah sampai di Yukigakure. Walaupun masih belum sampai desa, tapi mereka telah sampai pada tempat yang akan dilakukan syuting. Terlihat tempat itu hanya ada gumpalan es dan gunung es.

Terlihat team konoha tengah mengawasi acara syuting yang sedang dilakukan Yukie.

"Dia sangat cantik, iyakan Nata-chan?" Ucap gadis surai kuning di ikat twintail, pada gadis yang berdiri di samping nya.

"Ha'i, kau benar Ruko-chan" Balas gadis surai indigo pendek itu.

Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi di mereka, karena mereka terlalu fokus melihat Yukie yang sedang ber-ekting didepan kamera.

"Kalashi, apa kau merasakannya" Bisik Asuma pada Kakashi yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hm.. Bersiap-siap lah!"

Baru saja mengatakan hal tersebut, lokasi mereka langsung terselubungi kabut tebal.

 **Whus! Whus! Whus!**

Tanpa di perintahkan, para gennin langsung mengambil posisi melindungi para klien mereka.

" **Fuuton** **: Daitopa"**

 **Hhuussshh!**

Saat kabut itu menghilang, mata Kakashi, Asuma dan Kurenai membola saat melihat di tengah-tengah Naruko, Sasuke dan Sakura bukan hanya ada Sandayu, tapi ada seorang pria dengan pedang besar siap menebaskan nya pada Yukie

"Mati!"

"Hime-Sama!"

 **Trrang!**

Untung Kakashi bergerak dengan cepat, dan berhasil menahan tebasan pedang besar itu dengan kunai.

 **Whuss!**

Pria itu melompat keluar dari para ninja Konoha itu, saat merasakan bahaya lain dari samping. Dan benar saja terlihat ada Asuma yang menebas tempatnya tadi berdiri dengan pisau chakra.

 **Tap!**

Pria itu mendarat tidak jauh dari para ninja Konoha.

"Bos, sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Tanya panik pria bertopi, pada sang sutradara.

"Aku juga tidak tahu?"

"Kalian, cepat bawa mereka ke kapal!" Perintah Kurenai.

Tanpa diperintah lagi. Team-7, team-8 dan team-10 langsung membawa rombongan klien mereka ke kapal.

"Aku tidak menyangka, ninja pelarian kelas-A yang mengincar nya!" Ucap Asuma.

"Kau benar, dia mendapatkan julukan si iblis dari Kirigakure karena telah membantai semua temannya. Momochi Zabuza!"

"Tapi tetap saja, dia hanya sendiri, apa mungkin dia menang melawan kita!" Ujar Kurenai sedikit memprovokasi Zabuza.

Zabuza yang mendengar nya menyeringai.

"Heh! Siapa yang bilang aku sendiri!"

 **Brrrraaaaakkhh...**

Langkah team gennin langsung terhenti, saat di depan mereka tiba-tiba saja muncul dinding es yang sangat besar menghalangi mereka. Terlihat di atas dinding es tersebut ada empat orang berdiri dua pria dan dua gadis.

Yang pertama pria bersurai ungu di ikat ekor kuda, dia memakai pakaian yang cukup aneh.(pakaiannya sama saat di the movie, agak susah jelasinnya). Yang kedua pria gendut bersurai ungu pendek, dia juga memakai pakaian yang sama. Lalu gadis pertama memiliki surai pink di ikat dua ke atas dan pakaiannya sama seperti kedua sama seperti kedua pria tadi. Dan gadis terakhir memiliki surai hitam panjang di gerai, dia memiliki wajah yang putih dan mulus, untuk pakaian dia mengenakan yang sama seperti ketiga orang tadi.

 **Husshh!**

 **Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Ke empat orang itu mendarat mulus setelah melompat dari atas dinding tersebut. Naruko dan yang lainnya langsung mengambil posisi didepan para klien mereka.

"Ayo habisi mereka kecuali gadis itu. Haku, Mizore, Fubuki!" Perintah pria bersurai ungu diikat ekor kuda.

""Ha'i/Hm!""

 **Whuss!**

 **Skip.**

 **Pelabuhan.**

Matahari sudah mulai tinggi, dan terlihat Naruto dan Karin telah ada di pelabuhan dengan pakaian lengkap seperti kemarin.

"Apa kau sudah siap Nee-chan?"

"Hm"

"Baiklah!"

Mata sebelah kanan Naruto yang tadinya biru berubah menjadi merah, dengan lingkaran hitam seperti klan Uzumaki dengan pupil seperti bulan sabit.

 **H** **huss!**

Tubuh mereka langsung lenyap tanpa meninggalkan bekas apapun.

 **Yukigakure.**

 **Hushh!** **Trank! Trank! Bom! Brakh! Trank!** Baru saja berpindah tempat, Naruto dan Karin mendengar suara pertempuran tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Seperti nya ada pertarungan Nee-chan, apa kau mau melihat nya?" Gadis berkacamata itu mengangguk, lalu mereka melangkah ke arah suara tersebut.

"Wow! Mereka menghancurkan tempat ini" Ujar Naruto melihat dimana orang-orang yang sedang bertarung banyak lubang.

 _"Mereka? Bukannya mereka ninja Konoha! Dan Yukigakure!"_ Batin Karin saat melihat lambang kepala yang di pakai mereka. Naruto dan Karin dapat melihat sudah banyak orang yang terkapar dari ninja gennin sampai kelihatannya warga biasa.

" **Rasengan**!"

Naruto menatap takjub saat melihat gadia surai kuning twintail menghantamkan bola spiral ke perut pria gendut, sampai pria itu meluncur karena kuatnya dorongan jutsu tersebut.

"Nee-chan, bukannya itu seperti **Rasenringu** miliku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ha'i, dan jutsu yang digunakan gadis itu adalah Rasengan, jutsu buatan Yondaime Hokage" Balas Karin.

 **Deg!**

Jantung Naruto langsung berdegup dengan kencang, bukannya karena apa yang dikatakan Karin, melainkan saat dia melihat wajah gadis tersebut.

 _"D-dia? Kenapa? Kenapa wajahnya mirip dengan ku?"_ Batin Naruto bertanya-tanya. Bagaimana tidak, dia dapat melihat wajah gadis itu sangat mirip dengannya, hanya saja surai gadis itu berwarna kuning, dan kulit Naruto lebih putih dari gadis itu.

Mata Naruto membola melihat gadis itu tidak menyadari dibelakangnya ada seorang gadis muncul menggunakan cermin es, siap menusuk nya menggunakan senbon.

"NARUKO, DIBELAKANG MU!" Teriak pria surai perak.

 **Trank!** Tanpa sadar, Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega saat melihat ada gennin laki-laki menangkis serangan gadis yang muncul dari cermin tadi.

"Kau kenapa Naru?" Tanya Karin.

"Ah! Tidak ada apa-apa. Tapi Nee-chan, apa kau tidak melihat wajah gadis itu mirip dengan ku?"

Karin yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, menoleh pada gadis dengan rambut di twintail itu, lalu kembali pada wajah Naruto. Terus, Karin terus melakukan itu berulang-ulang, sampai dia sadar apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar.

"EEEEEHHH...!" Tanpa sadar Karin berteriak dengan kencang, sampai orang-orang yang sedang bertarung mendengar teriakannya.

"Ssttt.." Pemuda itu langsung menutup mulut Karin dengan tangannya. Dia bukan takut ketahuan, tapi dia hanya ingin melihat pertarungan itu tanoa terlibat.

"Hoooo... Ternyata ada tikus yang bersembunyi disini!"

 **Greb!** **Whuss!**

"Kyaa..."

Naruto langsung menggendong Karin, lalu dia melompat dari tempat mereka bersembunyi tadi saat tiba-tiba saja dibelakang mereka sudah ada pria yang membawa pedang besar.

 **Tap!**

Naruto mendarat dengan mulus di antara ninja Konoha. Tapi baru saja mendarat, leher pemuda itu telah di tahan dengan pisau chakra. Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan dia dapat melihat pria brewok lah yang menondong pisau pada lehernya.

"Kelihatannya mereka bukan teman kalian ya, Kakashi!" Ucap pria bersurai ungu di ikan ekor kuda.

"Dan kelihatan kalian juga!" Balas pria bermasker itu menyiapkan kuda-kudanya. Tapi sebelum pertarungan kembali terjadi..

 **Duarr...**

Terjadi ledakan di atas langit, itu seperti ledakan petasan.

"Kita mundur!" Ucap pria surai ungu tadi, sebelum mereka semua melompat menjauh.

"Jangan dikejar!" Tahan Kakashi saat melihat Kurenai akan mengejarnya.

"Ta-"

"Lebih baik kita merawat mereka!" Ucap Kakashi melihat klien dan para gennin yang sudah pingsan.

" Dan membawa mereka juga ke kapal, aku memiliki pertanyaan pada mereka" Lanjutnya.

"Ka-"

"Sstt.. Tenanglah, kita ikuti saja mau mereka" Belum sempat Naruto berbicara, Karin lebih dulu menenangkan Naruto supaya dia tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Baiklah jika Nee-chan berkata seperti itu" Balas pemuda itu, Karin yang melihatnya tersenyum lembut.

Kini Naruto dan Karin sudah ada diruangan dengan meja yang cukup besar, tapi bukan mereka saja masih ada enam orang lainnya.

Mereka ada Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Naruko, Sasuke dan Sandayu. Itulah yang Naruto tahu, dan tentu saja Naruto kaget mendengar nama Naruko yang sangat mirip namanya.

"Baiklah kalian sudah tahu nama dan dari mana kami berasal, jadi aku ingin kalian memperkenalkan diri dan juga menjelaskan bagaimana kami tidak dapat merasakan kehadiran kalian, padahal kalian cukup dekat!?" Ujar Kakashi dengan tekanan pada kata terakhir.

" _Akan berbahaya jika mereka tahu nama asli Naruto, mengingat kembaran nya ada disini!"_ Batin Karin gelisah.

"Hah! Unt-"

"Namaku Uzumaki Karin, dan ini adikku Uzumaki Kazuto" Ucap Karin memotong perkataan Naruto.

""Apa! Uzumaki"" Tanpa sadar Naruko, Asuma dan Kakashi langsung berdiri yang tadinya duduk di bangku.

"Hahh?" Sedangkan Naruto menatap Karin bingung saat mendengar namanya yang diperkenalkan Karin berbeda.

"Itu tidak mungkin!" Bantah Naruko dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Itu benar, setahu kami klan Uzumaki hanya tinggal Kushina-sama dan Naruko saja" Setuju Kakashi. Asuma dan Kurenai mengangguk menyetujui nya. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Sandayu menatap mereka bingung.

"Sensei, memangnya ada apa dengan klan Uzumaki?" Akhirnya Sasuke langsung bertanya atas kebingungan nya.

"Klan Uzumaki adalah klan yang hampir punah, yang aku tahu klan Uzumaki hanya tinggal Kushina-sama dan Naruko" Jawab Kakashi.

"Itu terserah kalian mau percaya atau tidak. Dan kenapa kalian tidak menyadari kami? Mungkin karena kalian terlalu sibuk beratrung! Mungkin?" Ujar Karin berusaha bersikap tenang, padahal kini dia sedang gugup, dia takut mereka mengetahui tentang Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana kalian bisa disana?" Tanya Asuma.

"Kami adalah pengembara, dan saat melihat kalian bertarung kami memutuskan bersembunyi menunggu kalian selesai bertarung untuk mengambil persenjataan yang tertinggal lalu kami akan menjualnya" Naruto hanya berkedip-kedip mendengar penjelasan Karin, dia tahu semua itu karangan tapi bagaimana kakaknya itu dengan lancarnya mengatakan hal tersebut, seakan yang dia katakan adalah kebenaran.

"Hhah~ Aku tidak tahu yang kau katakan benar atau pun tidak. Tapi sebagai klan Uzumaki kami akan membawa kalian ke Konoha nanti, untuk membalas kebaikan klan Uzumaki dahulu untuk Konoha" Ujar Kakashi. Namun kelihatannya Kakashi harus kecewa saat mendengar balasan dari gadis itu

"Tidak terimakasih, kami lebih suka seperti ini" Balas Karin santai.

"Tapi kenapa? Padahal kalian bisa tinggal di Konoha, aku yakin Tou-chan akan menerima kalian" Ucap gadis pirang yang tak lain Naruko.

"Maaf nona k-"

"Cih! Untuk apa kalian memaksa mereka, belum tentu mereka dari klan Uzumaki, mereka itu hanya pengembara sampah!" Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi Sasuke sangat tidak suka melihat yang lainnya seperti mengharapkan dua orang ini bergabung dengan desa mereka.

"Sasuke!" Bentak Kurenai.

"Apa! Aku benar kan, mereka hanya sampah yang menipu untuk mendapatkan uang!" Lanjut Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Kau sudah keterlaluan!" Bentak Naruko.

Tatapan Naruto langsung berubah tajam mendengar semua yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Kau benar, kami adalah sampah... **Yang kapan saja bisa membunuh!"**

Mereka semua membelalakkan mata(Kecuali Karin) saat melihat dileher Sasuke telah tertekan oleh tanto. Dan saat Sasuke menoleh kebelakang saat itu juga jantungnya berdegup kencang meliha iris biru kusam yang menatapnya dingin.

 _"S-sejak kapan dia ada disana?"_ Kaget Kurenai.

 _"D-dia!?"_ Batin Naruko tidak percaya.

 _"Dia berbahaya?"_ Batin Asuma menyiapkan pisau chakra nya.

" _Bo-bocah itu sangat cepat"_ Batin Sandayu kagum.

"Jika kau macam-macam, aku tidak segan menusukkan ini!" Naruto melirik kebelakang, dia dapat meliha Kakashi telah ada dibelakangnya dengan kunai yang siap menusuk tengkuknya.

"Apa kau pikir bisa membunuhku dengan itu!" Tantang balik Naruto.

"Aku tidak main-main bocah, cepat jauhkan tanto itu!" Ucap Kakashi menekan sedikit kunainya.

"Naruto, sudah cukup!" Ucap Karin tegas, dan tanpa dia sadari dia telah menyebutkan nama asli Naruto.

 **Deg!**

Naruko, Kakashi, Asuma dan Kurenai kaget mendengar nama yang disebutkan Karin.

"Ha'i, Ha'i" Balas pemuda itu, lalu dia kembali menyimpan tantonya. Lalu dia kembali ke tempat dia tadi.

" _Hahh~ A-aku pikir aku akan mati tadi"_ Batin Sasuke shok.

"N-Naruto kau bilang?" Ucap Naruko. Karin langsung membelalakkan matanya saat mengingat dia menyebutkan nama Naruto.

"Rrr.." Terlihat Karin langsung gelisah dan itu menambah keyakinan Naruko.

"Ayo kabur!" Ucap Karin melemparkan bom asap. Setelah asap menghilang, mereka sama sekali tidak melihat keberadaan duo Uzumaki tersebut.

"Mereka berhasil melarikan diri" Ucap Kakashi saat dia tidak merasakan keberadaan mereka lagi.

"Akhirnya, hiks. Akhirnya aku menemukan nya, Kaa-chan" Gumam Naruko sambil menyeka air matanya yang tiba-tiba saja keluar.

 _"Naruto? Siapa itu? Dan kenapa mereka terlihat terkejut?"_ Batin pemuda emo itu bertanya-tanya.

 **Sisi Naruto**.

Sedangkan Naruto dan Karin, mereka muncul cukup jauh dari kapal yang dinaiki Kakashi dan yang lainnya.

"Kenapa kita harus kabur Nee-chan?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Tidak, aku hanya takut mereka mengambilmu!"

Naruto menekukan alisnya pertanda dia bingung akan jawaban Karin.

"Apa maksudmu? Lagian mana mungkin aku meninggalkan mu. Dan lagi untuk apa aku melakukan itu?"

Gadis itu tidak langsung menjawab, dia hanya menatap Naruto dalam, dan entah apa yang terjadi terlihat matanya mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

 **Grab**!

"Hiks! Gomen! Hiks! Aku benar-benar minta maaf!"

Naruto langsung kelimpungan saat tiba-tiba Karin memeluk dan menangis di dadanya.

"Hei, Nee-chan, ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis dan sampai minta maaf?" Tanya Naruto lembut, tapi Karin sama sekali tidak menjawab, dan saat mata Naruto menjelajahi daerah yang mereka tempati, tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap mulut gua. Lalu dia langsung menggendong Karin ala pengantin, setelah itu dia langsung menunju ke arah mulut gua dan memasuki nya, sedangkan Karin hanya menangis dalam gendongan Naruto.

Dengan perlahan Naruto menurunkan Karin, lalu dia mencoba melepaskan pelukan gadis itu pada lehernya. Saat lepas Naruto dapat melihat lensa kacamata yang dipakai Karin telah buram karena air mata. Lalu dengan hati-hati dia mengambil kacamata itu untuk membersihkan, setelah itu dia kembali memasang kan nya pada Karin.

"Coba katakan Nee-chan, apa yang mengganggu pikiran mu? Dan kenapa kau mengatakan aku akan di ambil oleh mereka?" Tanya nya lembut sambil melepaskan syal yang dia pakai, lalu dia memasangkan nya pada leher Karin.

"A-aku takut, hiks. Jika aku mengatakan semuanya kau akan membenciku dan pergi meninggalkan ku" Ucap Karin menatap mata Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan membencimu, apalagi meninggalkan mu. Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan itu, sampai kapanpun" Ucap Naruto penuh keyakinan.

"Kau janji?" Ucap gadis itu mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji" Balasnya sambil mengaitkan jari kelingking mereka.

Sebelum mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan, Karin terlihat mencoba menarik nafas untuk menenangkan diri nya.

"Sebenarnya gadis surai kuning twintail tadi adalah kembaran mu!"

Tentu saja Naruto kaget mendengar informasi ini, yang dia tahu dia adalah adik Uzumaki Karin, dia sama sekali tidak tahu dia memiliki kembaran.

"A-apa kita tiga bersaudara?" Pertanyaan inilah yang masuk akal menurut Naruto, karena jika gadis tadi kembaran nya berarti dia juga adik Karin. Namun sepertinya semua itu terbantahkan saat Karin menggeleng.

"Tidak. Sebenarnya aku bukan Kakak kandung mu!" Naruto membelalakkan matanya mendengar hal tersebut, tapi itu hanya sementara, karena Karin kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Ini bermula saat aku berumur 3 tahun, saat itu Orochimaru-sama membawa seorang bocah surai merah jabrik, dan itu adalah kau." Ucap Karin menghentikan sebentar ceritanya.

"Setelah itu kita mulai dekat, walau kau masih berumur 2 tahun tapi kau memiliki ingatan yang kuat, kau sering bercerita tentang keluarga mu di Konoha. Dan karena kau juga Uzumaki aku bertekad untuk menjagamu, dan semuanya baik-baik saja sampai kau berumur 4 tahun. Orochimaru-sama melakukan penggabungan beberapa sel pada tubuhmu, dan setelah kau sadar kau pasti tahu selanjutnya, kau melupakan segalanya, termasuk keluarga kandung mu!" Akhiri Karin.

"Gomen, hiks! Aku sebenarnya sudah lama ingin mengatakannya, tapi aku takut kau pergi menin-"

 **Grab**!

"Nee-baka. Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan mu. Dan jadi karena itu kau tadi memalsukan nama ku." Ucap Naruto memotong kata-kata Karin sambil memeluk nya, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Karin.

" _Oke, sekarang apa yang aku harus lakukan? semua ini terlalu tiba-tiba_!" Batin Naruto. Ya sebenarnya Naruto bingung walaupun Karin mengatakan dia memiliki keluarga kandung, tapi dia sama sekali tidak ingat. Walau tadi jantung nya berdetak kencang saat melihat gadis surai kuning tadi hampir tertusuk dari belakang, dan Naruto tahu rasanya tadi seperti dia melihat Karin diserang musuh, dan mungkin penyebabnya adalah dia memiliki ikatan darah dengan gadis tadi makanya dia merasakan hal tersebut.

"Arigato. Hiks!" Ucap Karin membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus surai merah Karin.

" _Naru-chan, kemarilah_ " Naruto yang mengenal suara tersebut langsung menutup matanya. Dan saat dia kembali membuka matanya, dia telah ada di padang bunga. Dan dia dapat melihat gadis surai oranye memakai Kimono putih dengan motif rubah berwarna oranye.

Gadis itu tersenyum pada Naruto lalu dia melambangkan tangannya, memanggil Naruto supaya duduk disampingnya. Pemuda itu hanya menurut saja.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku, Yuki-Nee?" Gadis itu langsung cemberut.

"Mou.. Kau tidak asik Naru-chan. Apa kau tidak kangen dengan ku?" Rajuk gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya, tapi terlihat sesekali matanya melirik Naruto.

Pemuda itu tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Yuki.

"Ha'i, aku merindukan mu" Balas Naruto sambil menidurkan kepalanya pada paha Yuki. Gadis itu langsung tersenyum senang saat Naruto tiduran di pahanya, lalu tangannya langsung mengusap-usap kepala Naruto.

"Jadi, ada apa kau memanggilku kesini, Nee-chan?" Tanya ulang Naruto.

"Hmm~ Yang pertama aku ingin mengatakan, yang dikatakan gadis itu benar. Gadis yang kalian temui tadi adalah kembaran mu, dan di sana jugalah saudariku tersegel" Mendengar hal tersebut, Naruto langsung merubah posisi yang tadi miring sekarang jadi telentang.

"Apa, Saudari Nee-chan tersegel di kembaran ku?" Tanya Naruto kurang yakin akan pendengaran nya, dan dijawab anggukan oleh Yuki.

"Dan yang kedua, aku akan memberimu Kuchiyose"

Mata Naruto langsung berbinar-binar, ketepatan dia masih belum memiliki Kuchiyose.

"Kuchiyose apa itu Nee-chan? Apa kah monster raksasa? Salamander? Atau ular?" Tanya Naruto semangat sambil bangkit dari pangkuan Yuki.

Yuki tertawa kecil melihat sikap kekanakan Naruto muncul, dan dia sangat suka jika Naruto bersikap seperti ini padanya.

"Ya.. Bukan itu semua sih, tapi ini tidak akan kalah hebatnya!" Mata Naruto bertambah berbinar-binar mendengar keyakinan Yuki.

"Kunou" Panggil Yuki entah pada siapa.

 **Phoph**!

Naruto hampir saja terjungkal ke belakang saat tiba-tiba saja muncul rubah berekor 3, rubah itu sebesar anjing dewasa dan memiliki bulu berwarna kuning dan putih di ujung masing-masing ekornya.

" **Kyun.."**

"Apa ini yang akan jadi Kuchiyose ku?" Tanya Naruto menatap Yuki.

"Ha'i. Tapi sebenarnya bukan Kuchiyose sih, lebih tepatnya partner mu, soalnya setelah kau membuat kontrak, dia tidak akan bisa menghilang, atau lebih tepatnya dia akan selalu bersamamu" Jelas Yuki.

"Oh.. Lalu bagaimana cara membuat kontrak nya?"

"Kau hanya perlu memberikan dia sedikit darahmu, setelah itu kontrak kalian akan dimulai"

Naruto yang sudah mendengar nya, langsung mengigit jempolnya lalu menyodorkan pada Rubah tersebut. Lalu terlihat Rubah itu menjilati jari Naruto yang sedang berdarah tersebut. Lama kelamaan terlihat tubuh rubah itu mulai bersinar, dan terpaksa Naruto menutup matanya karena sinar itu terlalu terang.

Saat merasa cayaha itu sudah hilang, Naruto kembali membuka matanya dan dia hampir tersedak saat melihat seorang gadis loli bersurai pirang bertelinga rubah dan tiga ekor melambai di belakang gadis itu, yang kini tengah berdiri depan nya dengan keadaan telanjang bulat.

"Akhirnya aku bisa berubah ke wujud manusia, Kyun.." Ucap gadis itu girang.

"Jangan-jangan! Dia adalah rubah tadi!" Tebak Naruto setengah berteriak.

"Jeng-jeng jeng-jeng, benar sekali, dan di-"

"Lihat Okaa-sama, aku memiliki wujud manusia" Ucap gadis itu memutar-mutar tubuhnya.

Otak Naruto langsung blank saat mendengar panggilan gadis itu untuk Yuki.

"Ha'i, tapi kau jangan lupa, sekarang kau sudah terikat dengan Naru-chan loh~" Goda Yuki. Dan itu berhasil, terlihat pipi gadis itu memerah.

"Okaa-sama!" Ambek nya.

"O-Okaa-sama!?" Ucap Naruto tidak percaya.

"Hehe.. Gomen, sebenarnya saat penyatuanku bersama saudariku, entah bagaimana kami mengandung bayi, mungkin itu karena penggabungan chakra kami, itu terbukti saat melahirkan Kunou, dia lahir bukan seperti biasanya, dia lahir dengan chakra kami yang keluar dari perut kami lalu berkumpul dan terlahirlah Kunou, dan sebelum terpisah Yasaka menyerahkan Kunou padaku" Jelaskan Yuki.

"Gomen, baru memperkenalkan nya padamu." Lanjut nya.

"O-oh. Aku tidak apa-apa sih soal itu, aku hanya kaget saja tadi" Balas Naruto.

Yuki langsung menyeringai saat melihat Kunou tengah menatap Naruto dengan wajah merona.

 **Flashback on.**

Terlihat didalam bawah sadar Naruto, ada dua makhluk yang pertama gadis surai oranye panjang digerai tengah duduk di bangku, dan di pahanya ada rubah kecil berekor tiga tengah tiduran. Mereka ada Yuki dan Kunou yang masih dalam wujud Rubah nya.

" **Ano.. Okaa-sama** "

"Hm?"

" **Apa mungkin Jinchuriki Okaa-sama menjadi tuanku?"** Tanya Kunou.

"Hm. Apa kau ingin Naru-chan membuat kontrak dengan mu?" Tanya balik Yuki sambil mengelus bulu Kunou.

" **Ha'i. Aku sangat ingin"**

"Memang apa yang bagus dari nya?" Tanya Yuki. Sebenarnya dia sudah tau yang akan di katakan Kunou, tapi dia ingin mendengar langsung dari anaknya tersebut.

" **Aku sangat mengagumi nya, walaupun aku lebih tua tapi aku sangat mengagumi dari sifat mau pun sikapnya, semuanya, semua darinya aku kagumi** " Balas Kunou.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan memintanya membuat kontrak dengan mu, ok"

" **Arigato, Okaa-sama"**

 **Flashback off.**

Tiba-tiba saja terlintas di kepala Yuki sebuah ide untuk menggoda anaknya tersebut.

"Ne, Naru-chan, asal kau tahu ya, sebenarnya yang sangat ing-umh"

Namun sebelum Yuki menyelesaikan kata-katanya, mulut langsung dibekap oleh Kunou.

"Hah? Apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"B-bukan apa-apa, iyakan Okaa-sama" jawab Kunou sambil menatap Yuki memeles.

"Humhh.." Angguk Yuki masih dalam bekapan Kunou.

"Hm? Kalian aneh!"

Setelah itu Naruto, Yuki dan Kunou terus berbincang, mereka membahas hal yang penting sampai yang tidak penting.

 **Mainscape Off.**

Saat membuka matanya, hal yang pertama Naruto lihat adalah Karin yang tengah tertidur di pahanya. Naruto tersenyum lembut saat melihat wajah damai Karin yang sedang tertidur.

"Naruto-sama, cepat keluar kan aku"

Naruto yang mendengar suara tersebut bangkit dari posisi duduknya, yah tentu nya dia memindahkan kepala Karin secara perlahan pada jubah yang telah dia lepaskan. Setelah itu dia mengambil jarak dari Karin lalu dia langsung menggigit jarinya.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu"**

 **Phoph!**

Terlihat didepan Naruto muncul Rubah berekor 3, lalu Rubah itu langsung melompat ke bahu Naruto dan melingkar di lehernya.

"Hey, geli tau"

"Hehe.. Gomen" Balas Rubah itu, tapi tetap saja dia tidak berpindah dari situ.

"Hahh~"

Sisi Naruko.

Terlihat kini gadis surai kuning di ikat twintail itu, sedang ada didalam salah satu kamar di kapal itu.

Tadi setelah dua Uzumaki tadi pergi, dia langsung masuk ke kamar untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Aku menemukannya, aku menemukannya Kaa-chan, aku menemukan Naruto" Gumam gadis itu.

"Tapi? Apa itu benar Naruto adikku? Aku.. bingung." Lanjutnya.

" ** _Oyy.. Gakki!"_**

Naruto langsung celingak-celinguk saat merasa ada yang memanggilnya.

" ** _Oyy.. Apa kau mendengar ku!?"_** Naruko kembali mendengar suara tersebut, dan kini suara itu mulai terdengar marah.

"Siapa itu? Tunjukan dirimu!" Balas gadis itu memasang mode bertarungnya.

" ** _Tutup matamu dan konsentrasi lah, untuk memasuki alam bawah sadar mu"_**

Naruko mencoba melihat sekeliling siapa tau itu jebakan, siapa tau saat dia menutup mata bisa saja dia diserang, namun dia sama sekali tidak melihat tanda-tanda kehadiran orang lain. Lalu dia menutup matanya dan konsentrasi mengikuti suara tadi.

 **Mainscape On.**

 **Tik.. Tik..**

Naruko langsung membuka matanya saat merasakan kepalanya kena tetesan air. Dan yang dia lihat bukan lagi ruangan kecil, melainkan gorong-gorong seperti selokan.

"Dimana ini?" Batinnya.

" **Jika kau ingin tau, cepat ikuti suaraku** " Lagi-lagi dia mendengar suara tersebut. Karena sudah terlanjur gadis itu langsung mengikuti arah suara tadi datang.

"A-apa ini?" Kagetnya saat melihat jeruji besi yang sangat besar, terlihat di tengahnya ada kertas segel.

" **Akhirnya kau datang juga!"**

Nafas Naruko terasa tercekat saat dia melihat mata merah besar dengan pupil vertikal menatap nya dari balik jeruji. Kyu-Yasaka yang melihat ekspresi Naruko menyeringai.

 **Brakh**!

Naruko langsung terjungkal ke belakang saat Yasaka mengebrak jeruji dengan kuat.

" **Ada apa Gakki? Apa kau takut?"** Ucap Yasaka dengan sembilan ekor nya yang melambai.

Naruko tersentak saat melihat wujud asli dari mata tadi, dia kenal wujud itu.

"Kau! Kau Kyuubi!" Ucapnya menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Yasaka.

" **Itu benar, dan sekarang cepat lepaskan segel ini**!" Balas dan perintah Yasaka.

"Aku tidak mau! Jika aku melepaskan mu kau pasti menyerang ku!" Balas Naruko kembali berdiri.

" **Cepat Gaki, sebelum kesabaran ku habis!"** Ancam Rubah itu. Namun Naruko sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ketakutan seperti tadi.

"Tidak! Jika aku melepaskan mu kau pasti melukai yang lain bukan hanya aku!" Tegas Naruko. Tembah lebar saja seringai Yasaka saat dia tidak merasakan ketakutan lagi dari gadis kecil itu.

 **"Hoo... Seperti nya kau sama seperti Saudara mu itu!"** Ujar Yasaka. Mata Naruko langsung membola saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Yasaka.

"A-apa maksudmu Naruto?"

" **Tentu saja, siapa lagi"**

"A-apa ya-"

" **Opps.. Tidak semudah itu Gaki. Jika kau ingin bertanya itu tidak gratis!"** Ucap Kyuubi memotong ucapan Naruko.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Naruko menatap mata besar Kyuubi serius.

" **Kau hanya perlu melepaskan segel ini!"**

"Ta-" Ucapan Naruko terpotong saat Kyuubi menyodorkan kepalan tangannya dari sela jeruji.

"A-apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya gadis itu tidak mengerti.

" **Hahh~ Kami para bijuu jika ingin saling percaya selalu mengadu kepalan tangan. Cepat adu kepalan kita, nanti juga kau akan mengerti** " Jelaskan Kyuubi.

Walau agak ragu, tapi Naruko tetap melakukannya.

 **Deg!**

"I-ini?" Gumamnya saat merasakan ada yang mengalir ke dalam tubuh nya, lalu dia menatap Kyuubi yang tengah menunjukkan taringnya (tersenyum). Naruko juga ikut tersenyum.

" **Dengan ini kita sudah jadi partner** " Ucap Kyuubi.

"Baiklah aku akan membuka nya" Ujar Naruko. Lalu terlihat air yang ada dibawahnya mulai membentuk pusaran dan mengangkat dia ke atas tepatnya ke kertas segel tersebut.

 **Srakk**!

Tanpa ragu Naruko langsung merobek kertas tersebut, lalu dengan perlahan jeruji itu mulai terbuka. Lalu pusaran air itu kembali menurunkan Naruko dengan perlahan.

Setelah jeruji itu terbuka, tiba-tiba saja muncul cahaya yang sangat terang sampai-sampai Naruko harus menutup matanya.

Merasa cahaya tersebut sudah lenyap, gadis itu kembali membuka matanya. Dan saat itu juga matanya membola saat melihat didalam jeruji yang telah terbuka tadi berdiri gadis bersurai oranye kemerahan. Terlihat dia memakai Kimono abu-abu dengan corak Kyuubi.

"Si-siapa kau?" Tanya nya pada gadis itu.

"Hm? Aku adalah Yasaka, jelmaan Kyuubi" Balas gadis itu.

"A-APAA.." Teriak Naruko kaget.

"Hey, kau mau membuat telingaku tuli!"

"Ah! Gomen, habisnya aku tidak menyangka Kyuubi secantik ini" Ucap gadis itu jujur.

"Hum! Aku sudah tahu aku ini cantik!" Balas Yasaka penuh percaya diri.

"Tapi, bukannya Bijuu itu kumpulan chakra yang memiliki jiwa, lalu bagaimana kau bisa jadi manusia?" Tanya Naruko penasaran.

"Itu...

Skip.(Cerita nya sama seperti Yuki menceritakan pada Naruto, tapi ini dari sudut pandang Yasaka)

"Jadi sekarang kembaran mu berada dalam tubuh kembaranku?" Tanya gadis twintail itu saat Yasaka menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Ano.. Ada satu lagi yang ingin aku tanyakan" Ucap Naruko ragu-ragu.

"Hum? Apa itu?"

"B-bukannya kau membenci manusia, lalu kenapa kau ingin menjadi partner ku?" Terlihat Yasaka seperti berfikir.

"Sebenarnya aku juga membenci mu dan manusia lainnya!" Naruko langsung menunduk mendengar hal tersebut.

"Tapi, selama aku didalam tubuh mu, aku selalu memperhatikan segala hal tentang mu, dan dari situ aku mulai menyukai mu, karena kau berbeda dari orang-orang yang dulu aku temui. Tapi karena aku masih ragu aku tidak mau memanggil mu, sampai saat di pelabuhan kemarin aku ditemui langsung oleh Yuki dan dia menceritakan bahwa Jinchuriki nya yaitu adikmu sangat baik padanya, dan aku jadi tidak ragu lagi membuat mu menjadi partner ku" Ucap Yasaka panjang lebar.

"Terimakasih. Terimakasih karena telah mempercayai ku" Ucap Naruko menitikkan air mata.

 **Grab!**

"Sudahlah kau tidak perlu menangis seperti itu" Ucap Yasaka sambil memeluk Naruko.

Naruko membulat kan matanya saat merasakan pelukan Yasaka yang sangat pamiliar buatannya.

 _"I-ini seperti pelukan Kaa-chan"_ Batinnya membalas pelukan Yasaka. Tak sampai 5 menit, akhirnya mereka melepaskan kembali pelukan mereka.

"Dan satu lagi Naruko! Kau jangan pernah mengatakan bahwa kau sudah berteman dengan ku! Apa lagi pada orang-orang Konoha itu!" Peringatkan nya serius.

"Memang nya kenapa?"

"Kau tidak tahu betapa busuknya mereka, dan kau jangan sampai terlibat dengan mereka, apa lagi dengan tetua bau tanah itu, kau mengerti!" Ucapnya tegas.

"H-hai"

 **BERSAMBUNG.**

 **vvvvvvvvvvvvv**

 **vvvvvvvvvv**

 **vvvvvvv**

 **vvvv.**

 **Yo..Yo.. Gomen lama gk up, kalau mau tau kenapa gua lama gak up karena gua gak ada paket, sekali lagi maaf ya.**

 **Ok bagaimana untuk chap ini? Bagus kah? Jelek kah? Dan jika ada typo tolong di maklumi, soal aku ngetik pakai hp, dan layar nya tidaklah lebar.**

 **Dan terimakasih kasih bagi yang udah baca, review, foll dan fav fic ini.**

 **Dan sampai jumpa di chap depan. Bye.. Bye.. Dattebayou hehe...**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:cuma aku pinjam.

Warning: Banyak typo,bahasa kurang jelas, ooc, mainstream, doujutsu Naru, Kekkai Genkai Naru, OverPower Naru!,dll.

Genre :Adventure,Family,Romace.(kurasa).

 **Chapter 5.**

 **Sisi** **Naruto.**

"Nee-chan, bangun ini sudah pagi, ayo kita pergi" Terlihat pemuda surai merah itu berusaha membangunkan gadis surai merah yang tengah terlelap.

"Ughh.. Naru? Ada apa?" Tanya Karin setelah dia duduk dengan mata yang setengah terbuka.

Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum melihat Nee-chan nya itu.

"Ini makan lah, setelah itu kita akan pergi ke Yukigakure" Balasnya sambil menyorongkan salah satu ramen yang ada ditangannya.

"Eh? Ah! Arigato" Ucap nya menerima ramen tersebut. Terjadi keheningan saat mereka makan sampai selesai.

"Terimakasih atas makannya"

Yah walaupun sebatas ramen, tapi mereka berdua tidak lupa bersyukur atas makanan tersebut.

"Naruto-sama, aku telah menemukan lokasi desa tersebut" Karin langsung celingak-celinguk saat mendengar suara tersebut. Dan saat matanya melihat ke mulut gua, dia dapat meliha rubah berekor tiga tengah melangkah mendekati mereka, lalu rubah melompat ke pangkuan Naruto.

"Naru, itu rubah siapa?" Tanya gadis itu, saat melihat Naruto mengelus rubah yang ada dipangkunya tersebut.

"Ini adalah Kunou, partner ku" Jawab pemuda itu.

"Partner? Tapi sejak kapan kau memiliki nya?"

"Tadi siang, Yuki-Nee yang memperkenalkan nya pada ku"

"Yuki ya, sudah lama juga aku tidak bertemu dia" Gumam gadis itu kecil.

 **Flashback On.**

"Kita mau kemana Naru?" Tanya Karin saat pemuda itu terus menarik nya kedalam hutan Otogakure.

"Ayo ikut saja Nee-chan, aku ingin mengenakan seseorang padamu" Balas remaja itu.

Gadis itu hanya dapat mengikuti kemana adiknya tersebut menarik nya. Sampai mereka berhenti di sungai yang ada didalam hutan tersebut. Lalu remaja itu duduk ditanah disusul Karin yang duduk didepannya.

"Ayo Nee-chan, julurkan kepalanmu" Pinta Naruto.

"Hah? Buat apa?" Tanya Karin heran.

"Sudah lakukan saja" Pintanya lagi. Tanpa mau bertanya lagi, Karin hanya mengikuti apa yang dikatakan adiknya tersebut. Lalu Naruto juga melakukan hal sama, dan dua kepalan itu pun bersatu.

"Sekarang tutup matamu, dan alirkan chakramu padaku" Tanpa bertanya, gadis itu hanya mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

Tidak beberapa lama, dia mendengar suara Naruto menyuruhnya membuka matanya.

"D-dimana ini!?" Tanya Karin kaget saat melihat tempat mereka bukan lagi di dalam hutan, melainkan padang rumput, bukan itu saja ada juga air terjun, hutan, taman bunga dan rumah berukuran sedang berteras.

"Hehehe... Nanti aku jelaskan, ayo kita kesana" Ajak Naruto menarik tangan Karin menuju rumah yang ada di sana.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Ha'i.." Tidak beberapa lama Naruto mengetuk pintu, ada sahutan dari dalam, lalu pintu itu pun terbuka.

 **Kreett!**

Dan terlihat lah seorang gadis surai oranye, jika dilihat wajah mungkin umur nya 18 sampai 20. Itulah menutut Karin.

" Naru-chan, akhirnya kau datang dan sepertinya kau ingin mengenalkan seseorang padaku" Ujar gadis itu yang tidak lain Yuki.

"Walaupun aku tidak mengenalkan nya, kau pasti sudah mengenalnya Yuki-Nee" Balasnya tersenyum.

"Hehehe... Ayo kita masuk, tidak enak ngobrol di depan pintu" Ajak Yuki. Naruto dan Karin langsung masuk, disusul Yuki setelah dia menutup pintu tentunya.

Mata Karin mencoba menjelajahi isi rumah itu, tapi tidak ada yang istimewa, hanya ada meja dan bantal untuk duduk, dan dapur tentu nya.

"Kalian duduklah lebih dulu, aku akan membuatkan minum untuk kalian" Ujar Yuki melenggang ke dapur untuk membuatkan minum tamunya tersebut.

"Naru! Sebenarnya kita ini ada dimana? Dan siapa gadis tadi? Kelihatannya kalian akrab sekali!" Tanya Karin dengan nada kesal. Kesal? Dia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya kesal, tapi saat melihat Naruto memanggil gadis itu Yuk-Nee dengan ceria, dia jadi kesal.

"Hm! Sebenarnya Nee-chan juga mengenalinya" Jawab pemuda itu ambigu.

"Mengenalnya? Tapi aku baru kali ini melihatnya, mana mungkin aku mengenalnya" Balas Karin. Namun sebelum pembicaraan mereka lebih lanjut, terdengar suara Yuki yang mendekati mereka.

"Maaf ya, lama" Ucapnya sambil menghidangkan teh hijau pada Naruto dan Karin, setelah itu dia juga ikut duduk bersama mereka.

"Arigato" Yuki hanya tersenyum membalas ucapan Karin. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam sambil menyerap teh nya.

"Ah iya, aku Yuki!" Ucap nya menyodorkan tangannya ingin bersalaman.

"Uzumaki Karin!" Balas Karin menyambut salaman Yuki.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Ucap Naruto ikut-ikutan menyodorkan tangan. Namun bukan salaman biasa yang dia dapatkan melainkan...

 **Bugh!**

"Aku juga sudah tahu, baka"

"Ughh!" Naruto menatap kesal Yuki sang pelaku dari jitakan di kepalanya.

"Yuki-Nee tidak seru" Seru Naruto mengusap kepalanya.

"Kelihatannya kalian akrab sekali ya!" Ujar Karin dengan suara yang mulai tinggi. Yuki dan Naruto menatap Karin berkedip-kedip karena kaget.

 _"Apa mungkin dia juga menyukai Naruto?"_ Lanjut batinnya.

"Pfff.." Gadis rubah itu terlihat berusaha menahan tawa, saat dia tahu apa yang membuat gadis berkacamata itu terlihat marah.

"A-apa yang lucu!?"

"Kau tenang saja, aku memang mengenal dia dari bayi. Tapi aku tidak memiliki perasaan seperti yang kau pikirkan" Balas Yuki.

"D-dari bayi!" Ulang nya tidak percaya. Dan di jawab anggukan oleh Yuki.

"Apa itu benar Naru? Bukannya kau tidak ingat masa lalu mu?" Tanya Karin kurang percaya akan pernyataan Yuki.

"Ha'i itu benar. Dan aku memang belum ingat masa lalu ku" Balasnya.

"T-tapi, bagaimana kau bi-"

"Karena aku adalah Kyuubi!" Potong Yuki sambil mengeluarkan telinga dan sembilan ekor nya.

"K-k-KYUUBI!" Teriak Karin kaget. Lalu dengan cepat dia berdiri didepan Naruto.

"Tenanglah Nee-chan" Pinta Naruto.

"Tidak! Bisa berbahaya jika dia mengambil kesadaranmu dan membuat kau hilang kendali!" Ucap Karin mengeluarkan Kunai nya.

"Hah~" Yuki hanya dapat menghela nafas melihat tingkah Karin.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu, lagian aku dan Naru-chan telah berteman. Jadi kau tidak perlu cemas" Ujar Yuki. Tentu saja Karin kaget mendengar hal tersebut, lalu dia mengalihkan perhatian pada Naruto, seakan dia bertanya apa yang dikatakan Yuki apa benar.

"Itu benar Nee-chan. Tapi aku ingin meminta tolong rahasiakan ini dari semua nya, aku tidak ingin mereka tahu aku telah berteman dengan Bijuu yang ada didalam tubuh ku" Memang orang-orang penting Otogakure sudah tau ada Bijuu didalam tubuh Naruto, tepatnya setelah pertarungan Naruto dengan Tayuya dkk.

Karin hanya menatap Naruto lalu ke Yuki, lalu ke Naruto lagi. Merasa memang tidak ada niat jahat dari Yuki, Karin melemaskan posisinya tadi, dan menyimpan kunai nya kembali.

"Tapi! Aku tidak menyangka Kyuubi memiliki wajah ya-yang, em.. Cantik" Ujar Karin. Yuki hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Karin yang menurut nya lucu.

"Bagus, kalian sudah saling kenal, sekarang saat nya aku pergi berlatih. Nee-chan tunggu lah disini bersama Yuki-Nee" Ujar pemuda itu langsung pergi dari sana.

"Hahh~ Dia itu!" Kesal gadis surai merah itu. Terjadi keheningan di antara mereka berdua, sebenernya Karin ingin berbicara, tapi dia merasa canggung dengan Yuki.

"Karin-chan!"

"A-Ya!" Kagetnya saat Yuki memanggilnya.

"Aku ingin bicara hal penting denganmu, dan ini menyangkut Naru-chan!" Ucap Yuki dengan suara serius.

"A-apa itu?"

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku dan Naru-chan telah berteman"

"Lalu?"

"Tapi walaupun kami sudah berteman, bisa saja Naru-chan akan hilang kendali jika dia masih memiliki kegelapan dihatinya!" Lanjutnya.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Bukannya kalian telah berteman?"

"Memang seperti itulah jika kau menjadi Jinchuriki para Bijuu, jika kau tidak memiliki tekad yang kuat kau akan ditelan oleh chakra Bijuu yang kelam! Jadi aku meminta padamu, tolong jaga Naru-chan, jangan sampai dia tertelan oleh chakra ku" Jelas dan pinta Yuki.

"Ha'i. Aku akan berusaha semampu ku!" Jawabannya.

 **Flashback Off.**

"Nee-chan?"

"Eh? Ah! Ya" Kaget gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat kakaknya tadi bengong.

"Hm. Bukan apa-apa. Ayo kita pergi" Ucapnya ingin melepaskan syal merah yang dipakainya. Namun Naruto lebih dulu menahan tangan Karin.

"Nee-chan pakai saja, disini sangat dingin aku tidak mau Nee-chan sakit" Ujar Naruto. Lalu dia mengambil jubah dan memakainya.

Karin hanya mengangguk, setelah itu mereka langsung keluar dari gua, tidak lupa Kunou yang berada di bahu Naruto.

"Jadi dimana desanya Kunou?" Tanya Naruto setelah mereka keluar dari gua.

"Arah jam 2, sekitar satu jam jika kita berlari. Tapi..

"Tapi apa?"

"Tapi desa itu terlihat aneh!" Lanjutnya.

"Aneh?" Kini Karin yang menatap Kunou penuh tanya.

"Ha'i. Aku sama sekali tidak melihat ada penjaga di gerbang, dan saat aku masuk aku juga tidak menemukan satu orangpun!" Karin dan Naruto langsung memasang wajah serius, saat mendengar info yang diberikan Kunou.

"Kita pergi sekarang! Kunou tolong kirim ingatanmu letak desa itu!" Ujar nya. Karin langsung memegang tangan Naruto karena dia tahu, mereka akan teleport menggunakan kekuatan mata Naruto.

"Ha'i" Balas Kunou sambil konsentrasi untuk mengirimkan ingatan pada Naruto.(Pemberitahuan saja, Kunou dan Naruto bisa membagi ingatan seperti bunshin, tapi bedanya Kunou tidak perlu menghilang, dia hanya perlu berkonsentrasi menyatukan link nya dengan Naruto.)

Setelah tahu di mana tempatnya, mata kanan Naruto langsung betubah. Setelah itu mereka bertiga lenyap tanpa meninggalkan bekas apapun.

x

x

x

 **Gerbang Yukigakure.**

Disinilah Naruto, Karin dan Kunou. Sama seperti yang dikatakan Kunou, sama sekali tidak terlihat penjaga gerbang. Tak ingin membuang waktu lagi, Naruto dan Karin melangkah memasuki gerbang tersebut. Lagi-lagi mereka tidak menemukan satu orang pun.

"Kita berpencar disini. Kau ikutlah bersama Nee-chan Kunou. Kita bertemu disini dua jam lagi, jika ada musuh atau warga desa katakan padaku" Ujar Naruto.

Tanpa membantah, Kunou langsung berpindah ke bahu Karin. Begitu juga Karin dia hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Berhati-hati lah Nee-chan" Ucap Naruto sebelum melangkah pergi. Karin hanya menatap punggung Naruto yang tengah menjauh darinya.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama, Karin juga melangkahkan kakinya melawan arah dari Naruto.

x

x

 **Tap! Tap! Tap...**

Pemuda itu terus melangkahkan kakinya, dia dapat melihat memang tidak ada satu manusia sama sekali.

 **Brakh!**

Dia langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara cukup keras dari gang yang tidak jauh darinya, dengan lari tanpa suara dia mengintip ada apa disitu.

Raut wajahnya langsung berubah saat melihat ada tiga orang disana, dua orang dewasa mengenakan jirah besi dan ikat kepala ninja Yukigakure, dan satu lagi bocah bersurai merah panjang mungkin berumur 11 tahun, tangan dan kakinya di ikat, belum lagi mulutnya di tutup dengan kain. Naruto dapat melihat bocah itu tengah berlinang air mata.

"Hahh~ Kau ini, sudah bagus kami tidak membunuhmu! Lebih baik kau jangan cari masalah dengan cara kabur seperti ini. Jika kau melakukannya lagi, jangan salahkan jika tangan dan kakimu hilang!" Mata gadia itu terlihat bergetar saat mendengar ancaman yang dikeluarkan ninja Yuki itu.

"Hey, bagaimana sebelum kita membawanya ke markas, kita mencicipi tubuhnya dulu!" Saran ninja yang terlihat lebih besar dari yang satu tadi.

"Id-"

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Mereka langsung menghentikan pembicaraan mereka saat mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakang mereka. Saat membalikkan badan, mereka dapat melihat pemuda surai merah lembut tengah berdiri dibelakang mereka dengan mata tertutup.

"Tenyata masih ada warga desa yang m-" Ninja yang memiliki tubuh besar tadi tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, saat dia merasakan ada yang aneh dengan kepala nya saat pemuda didepan mereka mengarahkan tangan padanya.

" **Mati!"** Gumam Naruto horor sambil membuka matanya, dan terlihatlah mata kirinya seperti Shuriken yang tidak lain adalah Mangekyou Sharingan dan sebelah kanan Uzuringan.(Itulah nama yang diberikan Naruto pada Doujutsu barunya).

 **Praashh!**

Gadis dan teman bandit tadi membelalakkan mata tidak percaya saat mereka melihat tanpa sebab kepala bandit tadi pecah bagaikan bohlam.

 **Brugh!**

Tubuh tanpa kepala itu langsung jatuh ketanah. Naruto hanya menatap dingin melihat hasil perbuatannya tersebut.

"Selanjutnya kau!" Tunjuknya pada bandit terakhir.

"T-tolong am-"

 **Prassh!**

Sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, kepala bandit itu telah lebih dulu pecah, sama seperti bandit pertama.

Tubuh gadis itu langsung bergetar hebat, terlihat dia berusaha bangkit saat pemuda itu melangkahkan mendekati nya.

"Hmmhh..." Gumam gadis itu tidak jelas sambil menggeleng-geleng. Namun Naruto terus mendekat dan mengarahkan tangannya pada gadis itu. Melihat tidak mungkin dia selamat gadis itu hanya bisa menutup matanya berharap rasa sakit tidak akan ada saat pemuda didepannya melakukan hal yang sama padanya.

Namun dia sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa. Dengan perlahan gadis itu mulai membuka matanya, dan dia dapat melihat pemuda itu tengah berjongkok didepannya.

"Sekarang kau bebas!"

Dengan perlahan gadis itu membuka matanya, dan dia dapat melihat pemuda tadi tengah duduk tidak jauh darinya. Dia juga dapat merasakan kaki, tangan dan mulut nya telah bebas.

"Ugghh!" Gadis itu langsung tersentak saat melihat pemuda yang menyelamatkan dia tadi melenguh kesaktian sambil memegangi mata kanannya, dan terlihat tangan pemuda itu mulai berdarah.

" _Ughh! Sial ini sangat panas!"_ Batinnya.

"A-apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya nya sambil mendekati Naruto.

"A! Ini bukan masalah besar!" Balasannya kembali menjauhkan tangan dari matanya. Gadis itu langsung tersentak, ternyata darah tadi berasal dari mata pemuda itu. Dia juga melihat mata pemuda itu berubah menjadi biru, tidak merah seperti tadi.

"T-tapi matamu berdarah" Ucap gadis.

"Hm." Naruto lalu membuat air dari ketiadaan tanpa Handseal untuk membasuh wajahnya. Gadis itu menatap Naruto kagum, dia tidak menyangka ada yang bisa menciptakan air tanpa Handseal.

 **Bluushh...**

Wajah gadis itu langsung memerah saat Naruto selesai mambasuh muka, dan terlihatlah wajah yang bisa saja membuat wanita yang telah bersuami berpaling padanya.( _Ahah.. Lebay#)_

"Apa masih ada darahnya?"

"E-eh! A. Tidak, s-sudah bersih" Balas gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya.

Hening.. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, sampai Naruto menyodorkan sesuatu pada gadis itu.

"Apa ini?" Tanya nya.

"Ini adalah pil pemulih, kau pasti di hajar para ninja tadi" Jelasnya. Naruto tahu melihat dari kondisi gadis itu, dia telah diperlakukan kasar oleh ninja Yuki tadi.

"A-arigato" Gadis itu hanya dapat menerima pemberian pemuda itu, sebab apa yang dikatakannya memang benar, saat ini dia merasa badannya sakit semua. LalLalu gadis itu langsung menelan pil pemberian Naruto.

"Dari tadi kita banyak bicara, tapi kita belum saling kenal. Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Kamu..."

Mata gadis itu membola saat mendengar nama pemuda itu. Tidak lebih tepatnya klan pemuda itu.

 **Brukh!**

Kepala Naruto langsung dipenuhi pertanyaan saat gadis itu menubruk tubuhnya. Dia juga dapat mendengar suara isakan kecil dari gadis itu.

"Hey? Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya penasaran tanpa merasa terganggu dengan pelukan gadis itu.

"Hiks! Aku.. Aku tidak menyangka masih ada Uzumaki selain aku" Ujarnya melepaskan pelukannya, lalu dia menatap wajah Naruto.

"Eh! Kau Uzumaki?" Kaget Naruto tidak percaya.

"Ha'i. Aku Uzumaki Sara"

"T-tapi bagaimana bisa kau sampai disini?"

"Hm.. Dulu aku tinggal bersama Kaa-chan di desa Rouran, dan ibu ku disana adalah ratu"

"Rouran? Bukannya itu ada di dekat perbatasan Sunagakure?"

Gadis itu terus menceritakan semuanya pada Naruto( _Ceritanya sama seperti di The Movie, tapi Rouran baru hancur, itupun karena Sara berhasil menyegel chakra Rouran)._

"Setelah berhasil menyegelnya, Rouran pun hancur tapi untung ada seorang gadis dan pria berpedang besar menyelamatkan ku, dan mereka membawa ku berpetualang" Ujar gadis itu mengakhiri ceritanya.

" _Aku tidak menyangka Rouran telah hancur!"_ Batin Naruto.

"Tapi kalau boleh tau, siapa nama orang yang menyelamatkan mu itu?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Mereka adalah Zabuza-san dan Haku-chan" Jawab gadis itu tersenyum.

Naruto sama sekali tidak terkejut, karena di telah memiliki opini ke sana.

"Hm, jadi mereka! Tapi aku masih memiliki satu lagi pertanyaan untuk mu. Apa kau tahu dimana para warga desa lainnya?"

Tiba-tiba saja wajah gadis itu menjadi murung saat Naruto menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Mereka ada d-"

 _"Naruto-sama, tolong kami dise- Aarg!"_ Naruto langsung berdiri saat mendengar telepati dari Kunou.

"Maaf aku harus pergi" Ucapnya bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

 **Whush!**

Naruto langsung melompat menjauh dari sana.

" _Sial, aku tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan mereka! Apa mereka pingsan"_ Batinnya.

" _Tenang Naru! Aku bisa melacak keberadaan Kunou, walaupun dia dalam keadaan pingsan!"_ Ujar Yuki. Setelah itu dia mengatakan dimana lokasi Kunou

"D-dia kenapa? Dari raut wajahnya, dia terlihat panik" Gumam Sara bertanya-tanya.

Seakan Ingat sesuatu, dia kan bangkit dan berlari dari sana.

"Aku juga harus ketempat yang lainnya" Gumamnya.

 **Flashback On.**

Karin terus berjalan dengan Kunou dibahunya. Dan sedari tadi mereka sama sekali tidak melihat satu orang pun.

Dan saat sampai di tengah desa, matanya menyipit saat melihat ada dua orang-ah lebih tepatnya tiga. Yang satu pria paruh baya bersurai hitam, dia mengenakan pakaian sama seperti para ninja yang menyerang Konoha kemarin. Namun dengan warna yang berbeda.

Lalu yang satu Karin tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, karena orang itu mengenakan jubah hitam bertudung. Dan yang terakhir adalah gadis surai hitam panjang, dan Karin kenal dengan gadis itu! Ia adalah gadis yang menampar Naruto di pelabuhan. Namun gadis itu sekarang tengah dalam kondisi pingsan dan berada di bahu orang berjubah tadi.

Karin terus memperhatikan mereka, tidak lupa dia menghilangkan keberadaan chakranya. Lalu terlihat setelah pria yang memakai baju aneh itu memberikan sesuatu pada nya. Orang berjubah tadi langsung menyerahkan sang gadis, lalu dia hilang dalam kepulan asap.

Tanpa Karin sadari, dibelakangnya sudah ada orang mengenakan jubah sama seperti tadi. Kunou tersentak saat merasakan kehadiran, namun sebelum sebelum dia memperingati Karin, gadis itu lebih dulu dibuat pingsan oleh orang yang mengenakan jubah tersebut.

Kunou langsung melompat dari bahu Karin guna menjaga jarak, dan saat dia melihat siapa yang menyerang mereka, matanya menyipit saat melihat orang yang memakai jubah itu memakai masker.

" _Aku harus memberi tahu, Naruto-sama" Batinnya._

" _Naruto-sama, tolong kami dise-"_

"Yare.. Yare.. **Raiton"**

"Argh!" Belum selesai Kunou bicara, tubuhnya lebih dulu ambruk saat dia kena serangan Raiton dari belakangnya. Dan sebelum matanya tertutup, dia dapat melihat dibelakangnya ada orang yang mengenakan jubah, dengan mata merah disebelah kiri, dengan tiga tomoe.

" _Sharingan!"_ Batinnya sebelum pingsan.

 **Flashback Off.**

 **Naruko Side.**

Sementara itu di team Konoha. Terlihat mereka sekarang masih ada didalam kapal, tepatnya diruangan saat Naruto dan Karin dibawa. Terlihat disana hanya ada para gennin, tanpa ada Jounin maupun klien mereka.

"Sebenarnya, Kakashi sensei dan yang lainnya kemana? Mereka semua menghilang begitu saja!" Ujar Naruko. Yang lainnya hanya mengakat bahu, pertanda mereka tidak tahu.

"Bahkan rombongan Sutradara dan klien kita juga tidak ada! Apa mungkin mereka sudah pergi ke desa Yuki tanpa kita?" Ucap pemuda surai hitam dikucir seperti nanas.

 **Kreett!**

Mereka semua langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka, saat ada yang membuka pintu dari luar. Setelah terbuka sempurna, mereka dapat melihat para sensei merekalah yang membuka pintu, bersama dengan gadis surai merah. Terlihat mereka mengenakan jubah dengan tertutupi salju, pertanda mereka baru saja dari luar.

"Yo.." Sapa pria surai putih saat sudah memasuki ruangan tersebut, disusul dua Jounin lainnya.

"Kakashi sensei dari mana saja? Kami lelah menunggu kalian tahu! Dan lagi Yukie-san dan yang lainnya ada dimana? Kami dari tadi tidak melihat mereka?" Tanya Naruko beruntun. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya menatap mereka, seakan menunggu jawaban Kakashi.

"Dan bukannya dia Karin-san!" Lanjutnya kaget saat mengenali wajah gadis itu.

Sedangkan Kakashi hanya sweatdrop, saat diberuntuni pertanyaan oleh Naruko.

"Ehm! Misi kita telah selesai, kemasi barang kalian, kita akan segera pulang! Dan dia juga akan ikut bersama kita" Ujar Kakashi. Tentu saja para gennin menatap Kakashi bingung.

"Apa maksudnya? Tanya Sasuke, mewakili mereka semua.

"Maksudnya, kami telah menyelesaikan misi ini tanpa kalian" Jawab sang sensei perokok. Namun tetap saja mereka menatap mereka bingung.

"Hahh~ Karena musuh kita yang berbahaya, kami memutuskan menjalankan misi ini bertiga. Dan kami telah mengantarkan mereka dengan selamat ke desa Yuki. Bahkan Sutradara juga tinggal di sana, lalu kami bertemu dengan nya di perjalanan dan memutuskan ikut bersama kami, karena dia di tinggal oleh adiknya" Jelaskan Kakashi. Mereka hanya ber 'oh' ria mendengar penjelasan Kakashi. Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke dan Naruko. Mereka menatap Kakashi datar.

"Jadi kalian menganggap kami hanya akan jadi beban saat menjalankan misi ini!" Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Itu benar Kakashi sensei! Apa kalian tidak percaya dengan kekuatan kami! Lalu apa gunanya kita menjalankan misi ini secara team! Kalian egois!" Ujar Naruko.

"Hahh~ Naruko, Sasuke! Ini bukan lagi latihan, ini adalah pertarungan nyata! Kapan saja kalian bisa mati. Dan apa kau tidak melihat kekuatan musuh kemarin. Mereka itu adalah Jounin, kalian hanya akan mati sia-sia jika masih ingin bertarung dengan mereka!" Mereka agak tersentak saat Kakashi bicara dengan suara keras.

"Cepat kemas barang-barang kalian! Ini perintah!" Mereka langsung keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa ada niat membantah lagi.

 _"Cih sial! jika seperti ini terus, kapan aku bisa tahu perkembangan ku! Dan bagaimana caranya aku menghadapi nya jika pertarungan seperti ini saja kami tidak diberi bertarung"_ Batin Sasuke.

" _Yasaka-Nee. Apa kau tidak merasakan keanehan?_ " Tanya Naruko pada bijuu didalam tubuhnya. Karena dia merasa aneh! Seperti ada yang ditutupi Kakashi, Asuma maupun Kurenai.

" _Hm? Entahlah! Lagian aku tidak tertarik dengan mereka"_ Naruko hanya dapat menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Yasaka.

 **x**

 **x**

 **Naruto Side.**

"Oy.. Kunou! Kau tidak apa-apa? Kunou!" Naruto terus memanggil gadis pirang bertelinga dan berekor rubah yang tergeletak itu. Namun tidak ada jawaban.

" _Naru, coba teteskan darahmu ke mulutnya. Usahakan dia meminumnya!"_ Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Dia langsung menggigit bibirnya sampai berdarah, lalu dia langsung mencium bibir Kunou tanpa pikir panjang.

 **Cup!**

Yuki yang melihat hal itu dari dalam tubuh Naruto memerah.

" _Ara.. Ara.. Jika nanti aku ceritakan, dia pasti senang saat mendengar Naru menciumnya"_ Batin Yuki membayangkan ekspresi Kunou saat mengetahui Naruto telah mencium nya. Yah walaupun itu hanya ciuman supaya Kunou bisa meminum darah Naruto.

"Glegh! Glegh!" Merasa Kunou telah meminum darahnya, Naruto langsung melepaskan ciumannya tersebut. Lalu dia dapat melihat Kunou mulai membuka matanya.

"N-Naruto-sama!" Gumam nya masih lemah.

"Ha'i. Ini aku, kau istirahat lah dulu" Ucap Naruto sambil membantu Kunou duduk. Yah, walaupun dia khawatir dengan Karin, tapi dia tidak boleh membahayakan keselamatan tapi dia juga harus mengerti, bahwa kondisi Kunou masuh lemah.

"Ughh!" Terlihat gadis rubah itu mengerang sambil memegangi kepalanya, saat Ingat akan kejadian tadi mulai masuk kembali ke kepala nya.

"Karin!" Teriaknya. Naruto cukup tersentak melihat Kunou yang terlihat panik.

"Ada apa dengan Nee-chan?" Tanya Naruto. Dia sangat khawatir dengan kakaknya tersebut, jika terjadi sesuatu pada nya, dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dia perbuat.

"Ada dimana dia?" Tanya Kunou melihat sekelilingnya. Namun dia tidak menemukan orang selain Naruto.

"Aku juga tidak tahu? Saat aku sampai ke sini, aku hanya melihat kau yang dalam ke adaan pingsan" jelasnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Lanjut pemuda itu. Kunou pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada mereka.

Setelah mendengar semuanya, menggeram marah.

"Ayo kita cari Nee-chan.. Apa pun akan aku lakukan, bahkan menghancurkan desa ini sampai dia ketemu!" Kunou dan Yuki hanya dapat berharap Naruto tidak lepas kendali.

Namun sebelum mereka melangkah, terdengar suara tapak kaki di belakang mereka.

Saat melihat kebelakang, mereka dapat melihat gadis surai merah tengah ngos-ngosan, menandakan dia berlari tadi.

"Sara?" Panggil Naruto saat mengenali siapa gadis itu.

"N-Naruto-kun! Tolong, hahh! Selamat kan Zabuza-san dan Haku-chan, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membayar nya!" Pinta gadis itu tiba-tiba. Naruto menatap bingung pada gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau maksudkan? Tolong cerita kan lebih detail" Balas pemuda itu.

"T-tadi, setelah kita berpisah, aku ketempat para tahanan, dan disana aku melihat Zabuza-san dan Haku-chan di tahan, dan saat aku mendengar para penjaga bicara, mereka mengatakan Zabuza-san dan Haku-chan akan di eksekusi!" Jelasnya.

"Mungkin mereka ketahuan karena melepaskan ku tadi" lanjutnya lirih.

"Apa semua yang ditangkap di bawa kesana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ha'i. Semua yang ditangkap ditahan di sana" Balas gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi sekarang, ayo cepat tunjukan tempat nya!" Sara mengangguk mengerti, lalu dia melangkah lebih dulu disusul Naruto dan Kunou yang ada di bahu nya.

X

X

"Itu tempat nya" Ujar Sara menunjuk ke bangunan yang megah, menandakan itu adalah milik pemimpin desa itu. Terlihat cukup banyak yang berjaga di sana.

"Kau fokuslah menyelamatkan tahanan, biar aku yang mengurus ninja-ninja itu!" Ucapnya datar, dan terlihat matanya sudah berubah menjadi Sharingan tiga tomoe.

"Kunou, kau pergi lah bersamanya, dan temukan Nee-chan" Perintah Naruto. Kunou langsung melompat ke bahu Sara pertanda dia mengerti. Sedangkan sang gadis hampir terpekik karena terkejut.

"Ayo kita mulai!" Gumamnya menarik tanto di belakangnya. Lalu dia langsung melesat ke arah istana itu.

 **Duarr... Boomm... Duar...** "PENYUSUP! Ada penyusup!" Teriak para penjaga.

"Aarrrrgghh!"

"M-monster!"

Para penjaga itu terus berteriak histeris, saat mereka kedatangan satu penyusup yang mebantai mereka semua. Mereka tidak dapat melihat jelas, siapa atau apa yang menyerang mereka, karena mereka hanya dapat melihat kilatan-kilatan saja, karena kecepatan penyusup itu.

 **Tap!**

Naruto mengehentikan pergerakannya, dan mulai melangkahkan dengan pelan masuk ke dalam. Jika di lihat dibelakang Naruto, berserakan mayat para ninja Yukigakure.

Naruto langsung menghentikan langkahnya, saat merasakan ada seseorang di depannya. Dan benar saja, dia dapat melihat ada dua pria bersuari ungu. Mereka adalah Mizore dan Nagre.

"Aku tidak menyangka! Bocah seperti mu dapat menyusup kemari" Ujar pria gendut itu.

"Berhati-hatilah! Mizore. Aku yakin, dia bukanlah bocah biasa!" Ucap Nagre penuh wasapa.

"Dimana Nee-chan!?"

 **Deg!**

Jatung kedua pria itu langsung berdetak kencang, saat melihat mata merah berbeda pola milik Naruto, menatap mereka dingin.

" _S-sharingan!? Tapi, yang satu lagi? Itu Doujutsu apa!?_ Batin Nagre menatap Naruto penuh waspada.

"Aku tanya lagi! Dimana Nee-chan?!" Ulang Naruto.

Kedua pria itu langsung tersadar dari lamunan mereka.

"Aku tidak tau siapa yang kau maksud!? Lagian kau akan mati disini, jadi itu sudah tidak penting!" Balas Mizore siap menyerang Naruto.

"Kalian tidak berguna!" Gumam Naruto mengarahkan kedua tangannya, pada dua pria itu.

" **Mati!"** Ucap Naruto. Kedua pria itu langsung memasang posisi waspada, saat mereka mendengar Naruto mengatakan mati.

"Heh! Aku terlalu waspada, ternyata tidak terjadi ap-"

 **Brugkh!**

Belum selesai, Nagre mengatakan hal yang ingin dia katakan, tubuhnya dan Mizore tiba-tiba anbruk. Dengan darah yang mulai keluar dari mata, hidung dan mulut mereka.

"Dasar sampah!" Ucap Naruto sinis, menatap dua mayat itu.

"Ughh! Kelihatannya aku harus membatasi pemakaian kekuatan mata ini!" Gumam Naruto menutup mata kanannya yang mulai keluar darah.

Setelah itu, Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanan memasuki ruangan itu lebih dalam.

X

X

 **Prok! Prok! Prok!**

Naruto menatap pria paruh baya yang kini sedang duduk di singgasana nya, sembari menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Aku tidak menyangka! Pemuda seusia mu dapat membuat kerusuhan seperti iji di kastil ku! Jadi boleh kah aku tahu, siapa nama mu anak muda?!" Ujar dan tanya pria itu.

"Hmm! Itu tidak penting! Katakan, dimana Nee-chan!?" Ujar Naruto, menatap pria itu dengan iris biru nya.

"Hmm? Nee-chan? Melihat surai mu?! Apa kau mencari gadis merah yang berkacamata itu!?" Naruto langsung menggeram, saat mendengar apa yabg di katakan pria itu.

" **Dimana dia**! **"** Gumam Naruto dengan suara berat, iris nya juga berubah menjadi merah dengan pupil vertikal, bukan itu saja terlihat di sekelilingnya mulai keluar chakra berwarna oranye.

Terlihat pria itu kaget saat melihat chakra yang mulai keluar dari Naruto. Namun itu hanya sebentar, karena setelah itu dia memasang senyum sinis.

"Namun sayang, sebelum kau bertemu dengan gadis itu! Aku Kazahana Dotou, akan membunuh mu disini!" Ujar pria yang ternyata bernama Dotou, itu membuka pakaiannya dan terlihat dia memakai baju sama seperti 2 ninja yang di bunuh Naruto di ruangan pertama tadi. Namun Dotou berwarna hitam.

Whuss!

Dotou langsung hilang dari tempatnya tadi, dan muncul di depan Naruto, sambil memegang sebuah alat.

"Rasakan ini!" Teriak nya, sambil melancarkan serangan ke perut Naruto.

Naruto terseret beberapa langkah ke belakang saat menerima tekanan pada perutnya dari serangan Dotou.

"Dengan ini kau tidak akan bisa mengeluarkan chakra lagi!" Ujar Dotou. Entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja seperti terhisap ke dalam alat yang ada di perut Naruto.

"Ughh!" Naruto mengerang sedikit, saat tubuhnya seperti tersengat listrik.

Namun Naruto hanya diam sembari menatap Dotou tajam. Dotou yang di tatap seperti itu menggeram.

"Aku tanya lagi!? Di mana Nee-chan?!" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap Dotou tajam.

"Heh! Maaf saja, gadis itu sudah di bawa oleh ninja Konoha, dan yang kudengar! Dia akan di eksekusi!" Propokasi pria tua itu.

Namun kelihatannya pria itu salah besar, karena bagi Naruto adalah Karin segalanya, dan siapa yang berani menyakiti akan mati.

"Kau akan Mati!" Gumam Naruto.

"Dasar bocah kurang ajar!" Geram menghantam kan pukulan ke Naruto. Namun itu adalah kesalahan fatal bagi Dotou. Karena bagaimanapun Narutomasih memiliki Katana di punggungnya.

Crash! Bruk!

Darah langsung bercucuran, dari tubuh tanpa kepala yang sudah ambruk itu. Terlihat kepala itu bergelinding ke kaki Naruto yang sudah ada di posisi dibelakang Dorou berdiri tadi.

Crash!

Naruto langsung menginjak kepala itu, sampai pecah.

"Konoha! Aku tidak akan melepaskan mereka!" Menolog Naruto dengan chakra yang meluap dengan besarnya. Sampai-sampai alat pengekang chakra Dotou tadi pecah, karena tidak mampu menampung chakra Naruto yang keluar dengan liarnya.

X

X

Sementara itu, terlihat Sara dan Kunou sudah ada di luar kastil dengan beberapa tahanan. Termasuk Haku dan Zabuza, dan Yukie yang dalam keadaan pingsan di panggul Zabuza.

Deg!

"Ugh! A-apa-apaan ini?!" Kaget mereka saat merasakan, tekanan Chakra yang sangat besar dan gelap.

"I-ini milik Naruto-sama!" Teriak Kunou, saat dia mengenali chakra milik siapa itu.

Namun tekanan itu hanya sebentar, dan menghilang.

"L-lihat itu!" Teriak Haku, saat dia melihat di udara ada pemuda terbang dengan sayap angin, dan mengarah pada mereka.

Tap!

"N-Naruto-sama" Kunou langsung melompat dari bahu Sara, dan melompat ke bahu Naruto.

"Maaf, kami tidak menemukan Karin dimana pun" Sesal Kunou. Naruto mengangguk membalasnya, lalu dia mengalihkan pandangan ke yang lainnya.

Lalu terlihat, mata sebelah kanan Naruto mulai berubah bentuk, menjadi Uzuringan. Tak lama kemudian, di didepan Naruto muncul sebuah portal dimensi.

Tentu saja mereka kaget melihat nya, belum lagi melihat pola mata Naruto yang sama sekali belum pernah mereka lihat.

"Kalian masuk lah kesana. Setelah masuk kalian akan sampai ke desa Otougakure. Setelah sampai, katakan kalian adalah anak buah ku, pada para penjaga. Maka kalian akan di biar kan masuk!" Ujar Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu dengan anak buahmu!? Dan kau i-"

"Baiklah, terimakasih Naruto-nii. Aku akan mengingat pesan mu" Sebelum Haku memaki-maki Naruto, Sara langsung memotong pembicaraan gadis itu.

"Ayo Minna! setelah sampai sana, aku akan menjelaskannya pada kalian!" Ujar Sara tidak ingin di bantah. Lalu dia melangkah memasuki gerbang itu, di susul yang lainnya.

Melihat tidak ada lagi yang tersisa, Naruto pun menghilangkan portal tersebut, dan mulai terbang kembali di tengah-tengah desa Yukigakure.

"Sebenarnya? Naruto-sama ingin melakukan apa?" Tanya Rubah itu penasaran.

"Pembalasan!" Balas Naruto menciptakan bola spiral berwarna hitam dengan cincin angin yang mengelilingi nya.

"Dai Rasenringu!" Gumam nya menjatuhkan bola spiral itu.

Ssiiuuupp... BOOOOMMMM!

Terjadi Ledakan yang sangat luar biasa saat jutsu Naruto mencapai tanah desa Yukigakure.

Setelah asap hasil ledakan hilang, terlihat semua bangunan desa Yukigakure rata dengan tanah.

"Selesai!" Gumam nya, sebelum hilang tanpa ada bekas sama sekali.

BERSAMBUNG.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvv

vvvv.

Yo.. Minna, maaf karena baru update y hehehe.. Dan aku gk mau banyak bicara, semoga kalian suka untuk chapter kali ini (walaupun aku ragu hehe) Semoga kita lagi ketemu di chapter depan. Bye-bye dattebayou hehe...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Jelas tidak punya ku.

Warning: Banyak typo,bahasa kurang jelas, ooc, mainstream, doujutsu Naru, Kekkai Genkai Naru, OverPower Naru!,dll.

Genre :Adventure,Family,Romace.(kurasa).

 **Chapter 6.**

Konoha

Setelah menyelesaikan misi. Kini terlihat team 7,8 dan 10 telah ada di gerbang Konohagakure.

"Kalian di liburankan untuk sementara, dan kau ikut lah dengan kami. Supaya kau bisa tinggal disini, kau harus memiliki ijin dari Hokage-sama" Ujar pria bermasker, yang tidak lain adalah Kakashi.

"""Ha'i/ Ok""" Dengan itu, para gennin mulai berhamburan dari gerbang tersebut, kecuali 1 gadis pirang. Yang tidak lain adalah Naruko.

"Ada apa lagi Naruko?" Tanya Jonnin bermasker tersebut.

"Aku... Aku ingin ikut ke kantor Hokage. Aku ingin membujuk Tou-chan, supaya Karin tinggal bersama kami. Aku yakin Kaa-chan akan senang jika dia tahu, ada yang dari klan nya masih selamat" Ucap Naruko.

"Naruko, itu tidak perlu! Kau pulanglah, aku yakin Kushina-Nee, merindukan mu" Ujar Kakashi, berusaha menolak permintaan Naruko.

Gadis itu langsung menyeritkan alisnya, saat dia merasakan ada keanehan disini.

" _Seperti nya dugaan ku benar! Ada yang disembunyikan oleh sensei!?"_ Batin gadis itu.

"Itu benar Naruko. Kau kembali lah lebih dulu, aku akan menemui Hokage-sama, supaya di ijinkan tinggal di desa ini" Ucap Karin.

Naruko langsung menatap Karin dengan serius, dia dapat melihat gadis itu tengah tersenyum lembut pada nya. Tapi tatapan mata nya terlihat kosong.

" ** _Jika kau ingin adikmu tidak jadi buronan, lebih baik kau melindungi gadis itu!"_** Naruko langsung tersentak saat mendengar suara Yasaka yang memperingati nya.

" _Apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti?"_ Bingung Karin.

" ** _Untuk seterusnya lindungi gadis itu, selama dia masih di desa ini. Tadi Yuki menghubungi ku, dia meminta ku untuk membantu mu menjaga gadis itu, dia mengatakan sebenarnya gadis itu di culik oleh mereka"_** Naruko membulatkan matanya saat mendengar apa yang di katakan oleh Yasaka.

Lalu dia bergantian menatap wajah Kakashi, Kurenai dan Asuma berulang-ulang.

" _A-apa itu mungkin? Walaupun itu benar, kenapa mereka menculik Karin? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Naruto?"_ Batin Naruko berkecamuk.

" ** _Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri!"_** Balas Yasaka.

Kakashi, Asuma dan Kurenai menatap Naruko bingung. Mereka bintang kenapa gadis itu tiba-tiba diam.

"Naruko!?" Panggil Kurenai sambil menggoyang tubuh gadis itu.

"E-eh!?" Naruko langsung tersentak mendengar panggilan Kurenai.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya sensei team 8 itu.

"Ah! Aku tidak apa-apa! Sudahlah lebih baik kita ke kantor hokage, siapa tau Kaa-chan juga di sana" Ujar Naruko melangkah lebih dulu. Kakashi, Asuma dan Kurenai menghela nafas melihat kekerasannya kepala Naruko.

X

X

 **Otougakure**.

Terlihat, kini Naruto, Zabuza, Sara dan Haku tengah berjalan menuju markas Orochimaru. Tapi tidak dengan warga Yukigakure dan Yukie, karena mereka terluka, mereka dibawa ke rumah sakit oleh ninja Oto yang di perintah Naruto.

 **Tap!**

Naruto langsung menghentikan langkahnya, setelah dia sampai di depan pintu masuk, lalu dia membalikkan badannya menatap satu persatu mereka. Lalu pandangan berulang-ulang menatap Sara, Haku dan Zabuza.

"K-kenapa kau menatap kami seperti itu!" Marah Haku dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Bagaimanapun dia sebagai perempuan tentu melihat wajah tampan seperti Naruto, membuat dia salah tingkah sendiri, apa lagi sampai di tatap berulang kali seperti itu.

"Kalian bertiga ikut dengan ku" Perintah Naruto dengan suara datar.

Tanpa menunggu balasan mereka, Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam markas Orochimaru.

"Aku tidak menyukai sikap Gaki itu!" Ujar Zabuza. Haku langsung mengangguk setuju akan apa yang di katakan Zabuza.

"Hehe.. Tapi lebih baik seperti ini, dari pada kalian melihat dia marah. Itu sangat mengerikan" Ujar Sara depan ekspresi menggigil di akhir katanya. Lalu dia mengikuti Naruto yang sudah mulai masuk.

Zabuza dan Haku menatap Sara bingung? Namun mereka hanya memendam rasa penasaran mereka akan apa yang di katakan oleh Sara.

 **Kreett!**

Terdengar bunyi denyitan pintu, saat Naruto mendorong sala satu, dari sekian banyaknya pintu mereka lewati.

Mereka dapat melihat ruangan itu redup akan cahaya, seperti lorong yang mereka jalani saat ingin ke tempat ini. Mereka dapat melihat hanya ada 1 lilin sebagai penerangan, terlihat ada satu tempat duduk yang kini tengah diduduki oleh seseorang, yang sama sekali mereka tidak tahu itu siapa, lalu mereka juga dapat melihat ada seseorang berdiri di samping seseorang yang sedang duduk itu.

"Aku kembali!" Ujar Naruto datar. Zabuza dan kedua gadis itu hanya menatap seseorang yang sedang duduk itu penasaran, mereka sama sekali belum bisa melihat wajah nya, padahal mereka sudah ada cukup dekat didepan nya.

"Khukhu... Bagaimana misinya? Apa berjalan lancar? Lalu dimana Karin? Lalu dari mana kau mendapatkan tikus-tikus ini?" Tanya sosok itu sembari membuka mata.

 **Deg!**

Zabuza, Haku dan Sara, langsung mematung saat melihat sepasang mata reptil menatap mereka tajam, disertai tekanan chakra yang kuat.

 _"A-apa-apaan ini? A-aku sulit bernafas"_ Seperti itu lah, batin dari ketiga orang di belakang Naruto.

Naruto menatap Orochimaru datar, tanpa ada reaksi akan tekanan yang dikeluarkan oleh Orochimaru.

"Khukhu..." Orochimaru langsung tersenyum sembari menjulurkan lidahnya, melihat anak buah kesayangannya ini tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. Lalu dia langsung menghilang tekanan chakra.

 **Brukh! Brukh!**

Dua gadis di belakang Naruto langsung bertumpu dengan lutut mereka, karena mereka merasa baru saja lepas dari terkaman reptil.

Sedangkan Zabuza? Walaupun dia tadi sulit bernafas, tapi dia masih bisa berdiri mempertahankan keseimbangan nya.

 **"** _A-aku pikir, aku akan mati tadi!"_ Batin Haku sembari memegang leher nya.

" _A-apa-apaan itu tadi?!"_ Bingung Sara.

Naruto menatap Orochimaru datar, lalu dia pun menceritakan tentang kegagalan misi, di culik nya Karin dan alasan dia membawa warga Yukigakure, yang akan dia jadikan pengikut nya.

"Jadi kau jangan coba-coba menyetuh mereka! Orochimaru!" Ancam Naruto sambil menatap Orochimaru tajam.

Zabuza dan Haku di buat kaget, saat mendengar nama dari salah satu Sannin Konoha, Naruto sebutkan.

" _O-Orochimaru!? Jadi orang yang duduk itu adalah Orochimaru"_ Begitulah kira-kira batin mereka. Sedangkan Sara, dia hanya menatap bingung akan ekspresi Haku dan Zabuza, mau bagaimana pun, dia sama sekali tidak mengenal Orochimaru.

"Khukhu... Aku sudah tau itu, milik mu sama sekali tidak bisa di ganggu! Tapi..."

"Aku tidak menyangka, tua bangka itu berani berkhianat! Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Orochimaru dengan seringai nya.

"Berlatih lebih keras, dan menyelamatkan Nee-chan. Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk menyelamatkannya, walaupun aku harus menghancurkan Konoha!" Ujar Naruto dengan Sharingan yang sudah aktif.

Zabuza dan Haku di buat kaget akan perkataan Naruto. Menghancurkan Konoha? Apa bocah ini gila?!

Sungguh, Mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti, apa yang di pikiran bocah merah itu mau bagaimana pun, Konoha adalah salah satu dari lima desa besar. Belum lagi, Konoha terkenal akan ninja-ninja nya yang sangat berbakat.

"Khkhukhu... Kau memiliki setengah tahun berlatih, karena setengah tahun lagi, akan diadakan Ujian Chunin di Konoha. Dan desa-desa lainnya bisa bergabung!"

"Dan aku akan memberikan mu beberapa hadiah, yang aku temukan di reruntuhan desa Uzu!" Ujar Orochimaru.

"Kalian boleh pergi!" Dengan itu, Naruto, Sara, Haku dan Zabuza mulai melangkah pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Orochimaru-sama? Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan Karin bersama mereka? Apa anda tidak takut informasi tentang Naruto-kun bocor?" Akhirnya pria berkacamata yang tidak lain adalah Kabuto, buka suara.

"Khukhukhu... Kau tenang saja, si tua bangka itu tidak akan bisa mendapatkan info apapun dari Karin! Tapi ini lebih memuluskan ku ke rencana kita, dengan ketamakan si tua bangka itu, kita akan melihat Naruto-kun, membunuh si tua bangka itu berserta Hokage! Khukhukhu..."

X

X

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Setelah keluar dari masrkas Orochimaru. Kini Natuto dan yang lainnya terlihat berjalan menuju rumah sakit.

"Oi Gaki! Apa kau tidak main-main ingin menyerang Konoha!?" Tanya Zabuza memulai percakapan.

"Aku sama sekali tidak main-main!" Balas Naruto tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Haku yang melihat sikap Naruto geram. Dia tau Konoha adalah desa yang sangat berbahaya jika di jadikan musuh.

"Kau! Aku tau kau adalah anak buah Orochimaru! Tapi asal kau tahu! Konoha adalah salah satu dari lima desa ninja terbesar! Belum lagi mereka memiliki ninja-ninja berbakat!" Ujar Haku bergerak kedepan Naruto, membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

Terlihat mereka beberapa saat berlaga tatapan. Namun Naruto memutuskan tatapan tersebut, lalu dia membuang nafas lelah.

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang aku inginkan adalah kembalinya Nee-chan bersama ku! Jika itu harus menghancurkan Konoha, akan aku lakukan walaupun nyawa taruhannya!" Balas pemuda surai merah itu, melanjutkan langkahnya.

Ketiga orang itu menatap punggung Naruto dari belakang.

"Hahah... Entah kenapa? Aku tertarik dengan bocah itu! Sudah ku putuskan kita akan mengikuti nya" Haku kaget bukan main mendengar apa yang di katakan oleh Zabuza. Sedangkan Sara dia terlihat sangat senang, karena dia akan bersama saudara satu klan nya.

"A-apa kau yakin Zabuza-sama?!"

"Hmm.. Y, entah kenapa aku merasa gaki itu memiliki sesuatu yang sangat spesial"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita makan. Aku lapar sudah tiga hari tidak makan" Ujarnya. Dengan itu mereka pun memutuskan mencari kedai makanan untuk mengisi perut mereka yang lapar.

X

 **Rumah Sakit Otougakure.**

Sementara itu, terlihat kini Naruto sudah ada di salah satu ruangan rumah sakit. Dia kini sedang duduk di jendela sambil menatap langit biru dengan awan putih tidak lupa Kunou yang tidur melingkar di pahanya. Terlihat di atas kasur seorang gadis bersurai hitam panjang terbaring.

Lalu terlihat ada tanda-tanda gadis itu mulai sadar, dan benar saja dengan perlahan gadis itu mulai membuka matanya.

"Uggh! Dimana ini?" Bingungnya menatap langit-langit rumah sakit.

"Bau ini! Ruangan serba putih ini! Jadi aku berada di rumah sakit ya?!" Gumamnya.

"Hmm.. Apa kau sudah sadar?" Gadis itu langsung menoleh kesamping, dia dapat melihat ada seorang remaja surai merah tengah duduk ddi jendela sambil menatap langit.

"S-siapa kau?" Tanya nya. Dia cukup kaget padahal dia dekat dengan posisi remaja itu. Tapi mengapa dia sama sekali tidak merasakan kehadirannya?

"Hmm.. Apa kau ingat dengan seorang yang kau tampar di pelabuhan?" Tanya pemuda itu tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari langit.

"Hmm? Ya, aku ingat memang nya kenapa?" Tanya gadis itu balik.

"Hahh~ Itu adalah aku" Balas Naruto mengalihkan perhatian pada Yukie. Atau bisa dibilang Koyuki Kazahana.

"Namaku adalah Naruto Uzumaki" Lanjutnya.

"Kau! Jadi kau pemuda mesum itu" Geram gadis itu. Namun Naruto hanya diam tanpa ada niatan membalas.

"Apa kau ingat sesuatu? Bagaimana bisa kau ada di dalam tahanan kastil? Bukannya kau bersama ninja Konoha itu?" Tanya Naruto beruntun.

Terlihat Koyuki seperti berusaha mengingat. Lalu dia membulakan mata saat mengingat semuanya.

"Ini DIMANA!? APA KAU JUGA NINJA KONOHA PENGHIANAT ITU! hiks!" Naruto menatap Koyuki diam, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Ini adalah desa Otougakure. Dan aku bukanlah ninja Konoha, aku ninja Otogakure. Kau diselamatkan oleh Zabuza-san dan yang lainnya" Balas Naruto tanpa ada emosi sama sekali dalam gaya bicaranya.

"Hiks! Hiks!" Melihat gadis itu menangis makin tersendu-sendu. Naruto dengan perlahan bangun dari posisi duduknya dan itu membuat Kunou terbangun lalu melompat turun.

Setelah dekat dengan gadis itu, dengan lembut Naruto menghapus air mata Koyuki. Sontak itu membuat sang gadis kaget.

"Nee-chan mengatakan padaku, sebagai laki-laki sejati tidak boleh membiarkan seorang wanita menangis didepan ku. Jadi aku mohon jangan menangis lagi, aku tidak ingin jadi laki-laki yang brengsek" Ujar Naruto dengan wajah polosnya.

Untuk beberapa saat, terlihat mereka saling tatap. Sampai Koyuki yang tadinya menangis mulai tertawa kecil.

"Hehe.. hiks!" Naruto menatap bingung akan reaksi Koyuki.

"Kenapa Nee-chan tertawa?" Tanya Naruto dengan raut polosnya.

"Hehiks! Hehe... Maaf, hiks! Habisnya aku lucu melihat ekspresi wajah mu! Biasanya orang yang mengatakan nya hal itu dengan gaya sok ketampanannya... Tapi kau malah menunjukkan wajah polos. Aku yakin kau tidak tau arti dari kata-kata mu tadi?!" Naruto menggeleng kecil sebagai jawaban nya, menandakan perkataan Koyuki adalah benar.

"Hmm... Aku memang tidak terlalu paham berinteraksi. Tapi jika masalah bertarung atau ninjutsu, sudah banyak yang aku ketahui" Balas pemuda itu.

 _"Hmm.. Ternyata masih ada yang seperti ini di dunia ini ya?"_ Batin Koyuki.

"Sudahlah itu tidak penting! Jadi apa Nee-san bisa menceritakan kenapa Nee-san bisa di kastil?" Tanya Naruto ulang.

"Hmm.. Waktu itu...

 **Flashback On!**

 ** _Koyuki Pov on!_**

"Hahh~ Aku lelah! Kapan hal ini bisa berakhir!? Ayah sebenarnya apa yang mereka incar dari ku?" Gumam ku sambil memegang kalung di leher ku, sambil tiduran di kasur salah satu kamar di kapal ini.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Aku yang mendengar suara ketukan dari luar, cepat-cepat merubah posisi jadi duduk.

"Masuk!" Aku mempersilahkan sang pengetuk pintu masuk. Dan aku dapat melihat ninja surai perak dari Konoha yang ternyata mengetuk pintu.

Aku menatap tajam ninja itu. Sungguh entah kenapa aku tidak menyukai ninia-ninja Konoha itu.

"Untuk apa kau kemari! Bukannya tugas kalian hanya mengawal?! Kenapa kau sampai berani mendatangi ku ke dalam kamar ini!" Sarkas ku. Aku hanya melihat dia diam beberapa saat, sampai dia mulai buka suara.

"Kau ikut bersama ku, menemui Dotou!" Aku kaget mendengar apa yang dia katakan. Ini? Ini bukan seperti yang di perintahkan di misi mereka.

"APA MAKSUDMU! APA KAU MAU MENGKHIANATI KAMI! SANDAYU TIDAK AKAN DIAM SAJA MENGETAHUI KAU MENGKHIANATI KAMI!" Teriak ku marah.

"Hmm!?" Aku menatap dia bingung saat dia hanya mengakat alis nya seperti bingung.

"Maksudnya Sandayu-san dan yang lainnya? Maaf saja, kami telah membereskan mereka semua!" Aku membulatkan mata mendengar apa yang dia katakan.

"K-kalian... Kalian bajingan! Aku akan membunuhmu disini!" Aku langsung ngambil pisau pemotong buah yang ada di meja samping tempat tidur ku. Lalu berlari siap menusukkan pisau itu ke perut ninja Konoha itu.

Namun sebelum aku menusukkan nya. Kegelapan dan rasa sakit di perut ku telah mengenaiku.

X

"Ughh! Dimana aku?" Dengan perlahan aku membuka mataku, dan yang pertama aku lihat adalah jeruji besi.

Dan aku juga merasa kaki dan tangan ku sangat susah digerakkan. Dan saat aku melihat tangan dan kakiku ternyata, kaki dan tangan ku sedang ikat dengan rantai besi, dengan posisi tubuh berdiri.

"Uggh! Konoha! Dasar brengsek!" Aku benar-benar tidak menerima ini. Aku tidak menyangka ninja Konoha adalah ninja busuk seperti ini.

"Hiks! Ayah.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Gumam ku mulai menitikkan air mata.

 **Krek! Kreet!**

Aku langsung mengadahkan kepala, saat mendengar ada yang membuka pintu jeruji besi itu.

Dan aku dapat melihat seorang gadia surai pink dengan baju aneh, berdiri di depan ku. Dan aku mengenal gadis ini! Dia adalah salah satu dari ninja yang menyerang kami kemarin.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan kesini!?"

 **Plak!**

Aku kaget saat gadis itu tiba-tiba saja menampar ku. Dan aku lihat dia tengah menyeringai padaku

"Heh! Diam kau dasar jalang! Kau hanya perlu diam, dan tidur sampai aku membawa mu ke hadapan Dotou-sama!"

 **Duagh!**

"Uugh!" Aku merasakan sakit yang sangat luar biasa di perut ku. Dan dengan perlahan pandangan ku mulai menggelap, namun sebelum aku pingsan aku masih sempat melihat kepala gadis yang di depan ku terlihat terpenggal oleh pedang besar.

 ** _Koyuki Pov Off._**

 **Flashback Off.**

"Seperti itulah... Dan kini aku baru sadar, sudah ada disini" Akhirnya Koyuki mengakhiri ceritanya.

Naruto terlihat berfikir sambil mengelus-elus bulu Kunou, yang sudah tidur di pangkuannya yang sedang duduk di samping kasur Koyuki.

"Jadi seperti itu! Konoha?! Aku tidak terlalu tahu akan desa itu? Tapi yang pasti aku akan menyelamatkan Nee-chan ku dari sana!" Ujar Naruto serius.

"Hmm? Maksudmu gadis yang bersama mu hari itu?"

"Ha'i... Mereka telah menculik nya! Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka inginkan dari Nee-chan" Balas Naruto.

"Cih! Dasar Konoha! Mereka benar-benar bajingan!" Gumam Koyuki penuh benci.

Naruto untuk beberapa saat memperhatikan wajah Koyuki, tentu saja yang di tatap wajahnya mulai memerah. Tidak bisa dia pungkiri wajah Naruto sangat tampan apa lagi tiga garis yang menambah plus bagi nya. Namun pandangan Naruto mulai menurun ke belahan dada Koyuki, dan mata nya langsung menjadi bling-bling saat melihat benda tersebut.

Koyuki yang menyadari arah pandangan Naruto ingin marah. Namun dia teringat perkataan Naruto saat di pelabuhan. Lalu dengan perlahan dia membuka kalung yang dia pakai dan memasangkan nya pada Naruto.

Tentu saja Naruto kaget akan apa yang di lakukan oleh Koyuki.

"Kau menginginkan ini kan? Jaga ini baik-baik ya Naruto-kun.. Ini adalah harta yang sangat berharga bagi Yukigakure. Setidaknya itu lah yang Tou-chan ku katakan" Ujar Koyuki.

Naruto menatap kalung yang dia pakai untuk beberapa saat, lalu dia mengalihkan perhatian pada Koyuki yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

Tanpa sadar air mata Naruto mulai menetes. Koyuki yang melihatnya kaget.

"K-kau kenapa menangis?" Panik nya.

"E-eh? Tidak aku tidak menangis!" Ujar Naruto menghapus air matanya. Namun bukan nya berhenti air mata Naruto malah lebih deras keluar.

"Eh? Kenapa ini? Hiks! Kenapa air mata ku keluar?" Terlihat Naruto kebingungan sendiri akan diri nya.

"Dan.. hiks! Perasaan hangat dan menyesakan ini muncul lagi! Hiks! " Ucap Naruto sambil meremas dadanya.

Koyuki yang menyadari apa maksud Naruto tersenyum kecil. Lalu dia langsung menarik Naruto kedalam pelukannya dalam posisi duduk.

Naruto langsung membulat kan matanya mendapat pelukan dari Koyuki. Dia juga dapat merasakan perasaan hangat itu semakin besar.

"Hiks! Hiks!"

"Menangis lah.. Terkadang menangis juga bisa melegakan perasaan" Ucap Koyuki lembut. Dan tangisan Naruto makin keras saat dia merasakan perasaan hangat di dadanya makin jelas.

" _Aku tidak tau apa yang sudah dilalui pemuda ini? Tapi kelihatannya dia tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang orang tuanya.. Dari melihat reaksinya aku yakin hanya sedikit orang yang bersama nya dia pernah merasakan hal ini"_ Batin gadis itu mempererat pelukannya.

Sedangkan didalam diri Naruto, terlihat Yuki yang melihat kejadian itu tersenyum kecil

" _Walaupun Naruto-kun sudah merenggut banyak nyawa! Tapi dia masih lah anak kecil yang masih membutuhkan kasih sayang"_ Ucap nya pada diri sendiri.

X

X

 **Keesokan harinya.**

 **Konoha**

Sementara itu di Konoha. Terlihat Karin dan Naruko tengah belanja di pasar. Kemarin setelah menemui Hokage untuk melaporkan misi dan meminta ijin Karin tinggal di Konoha, atau lebih tepatnya tinggal di rumah Hokage itu sendiri. Naruko langsung membawa Karin ke rumahnya. Dan setelah sampai kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana reaksi Kushina, dia senang bukan main saat tahu ada klan Uzumaki yang masih selamat.

Namun Naruko juga merahasiakan bahwa Karin sebenarnya di culik, dan dia juga tidak mengatakan dia bertemu Naruto waktu menjalankan misi. Dia ingin melihat apa Tou-chan nya mengatakan apa yang dilaporkan oleh Kakashi, jika Tou-chan nya tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang Naruto, jadi dugaan nya memang benar, ada yang aneh.

Dan benar saja, saat malam hari nya. Minato sama sekali tidak membahas tentang Naruto. Dan itu membuat kecurigaan Naruko meningkat, belum lagi kata-kata Yasaka yang mengatakan harus berhati-hati dengan petinggi Konoha. Itu sungguh membuat Naruko pusing.

Namun untuk sementara dia hanya akan menggali sedikit demi sedikit, informasi tentang petinggi Konoha.

Setelah selesai belanja, mereka memutuskan untuk singgah di warung Ramen, yaitu Ichiraku.

"Yo.. Ruko-chan! Apa kau sudah selesai menjalankan misi? Lalu siapa yang bersama mu ini?" Barus saja duduk, Naruto langsung disambut oleh pernyataan seorang gadis surai coklat memakai pakaian pelayan.

"Ayame! Jangan seperti itu, Naruko-chan baru saja sampai, kau sudah menanyai nya banyak hal" Tegur pria tua memakai pakaian koki. Sedangkan yang di tegur hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Hehe... Tidak apa-apa paman Teuchi"

"Ya, Kemarin aku baru saja kembali ke desa.. Lalu kenalkan, ini saudari satu klan Kaa-chan. Nama nya Karin Uzumaki" Balas Naruko.

Karin bangkit dari duduknya, lalu membungkuk kecil.

"Salam kenal, aku Uzumaki Karin" Lalu dia kembali duduk.

"Aku Teuchi dan ini putri ku Ayame. Salam kenal Karin-chan" Balas Teuchi sambil memperkenalkan Ayame. Karin mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Aku hampir lupa! Kalian ingin pesan apa?" Tanya Ayame.

"Hmm... Aku Ramen porsi besar! Karin-chan, kau ingin memesan apa?" Balas dan tanya Naruko pada Karin.

"Aku Reman porsi biasa saja" Balas nya.

"Ha'i.. Dua Ramen Porsi besar dan biasa akan segera datang" Ujar Ayame.

Sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang, terlihat Karin memperhatikan warung itu. Dan tidak ada yang spesial dari ruangan, hampir sama seperti warung-warung ramen lainnya.

"Ne.. Karin-chan.." Karin pun menoleh ke arah Naruko, saat gadis itu memanggil nya.

"Hmm? Nani, Ruko-chan?"

Terlihat Naruko seperti ragu akan apa yang dia tanyakan. Namun dia harus membulatkan tekadnya! Ini demi Naruto.

"Hmm.. Sebenarnya kau bertemu dimana dengan Kakashi-sensei?" Akhirnya Naruko mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang dia tahan dari tadi.

"Hmm? Aku juga kurang ingat! Yang aku ingat, aku di temukan oleh mereka di gua, saat itu aku sangat kedinginan dan sendiri disana, tanpa ada yang menemani" Ujarnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Naruko yang mendengar nya tersenyum kecut. Namun dia kembali tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Lalu apa kau kenal dengan Naruto? Dia pemuda surai merah dan memiliki tanda seperti ini di pipinya" Tanya Naruko sambil menunjuk pipinya.

"Hmmm?" Terlihat Karin seperti berusaha mengingat, apa dia pernah bertemu dengan orang yang di maksud Naruko atau tidak. Namun sebelum dia menjawab dia depannya dan Naruko sudah terhidang semangkuk ramen.

"Ha'i.. Ini dia, selamat menikmati" Ujar Ayame, lalu dia kembali membantu Teuchi.

Naruko menatap Karin heran, saat Karin menatap ramen didepannya dengan serius. Dia juga mendengar Karin menggumam kan sesuatu.

"Ramen? Naruto? Ramen? Naruto? Ramen! Naruto!" Gumam Karin sambil menatap ramen didepannya.

" _Wah.. Ramen ini makanan terenak yang pernah ku makan!"_

 _"Naruto! Pelan-pelan_ makan nya!"

"Ughh! Arggh..." Naruko, Ayame dan Teuchi dibuat panik saat tiba-tiba saja Karin berteriak kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Karin?! Kau kenapa!?" Panik Naruko sambil menggoyang bahu gadis itu.

 _"Karin-Nee.. Tenang saja, untuk melindungi mu! Aku akan menguasai jutsu ini dalam tiga tahun"_

"Aarrggh..." Karin terus berteriak kesakitan saat ada sesosok yang dia tidak bisa lihat wajahnya terus bermasukan ke ingatan nya. Karena tidak sanggup menerima sakit itu, gadis surai merah itu pun pingsan.

"Karin!?"

"Karin-chan!"

 **X**

 **X**

 **Otougakure.**

Sementara itu di Otougakre. Terlihat Naruto kini tengah bertapa diatas batu, yang ada di tempat latihan yang sering dia gunakan, atau lebih tepatnya tempat pertama dia bertarung dengan empat penjaga mata angin Otougakure.

Dia duduk disana hanya menggunakan celana tanpa menggunakan apa-apa di atasnya.

Dan jika di perhatikan, di tubuh Naruto mulai muncul chakra merah Kyuubi dan tidak beberapa lama chakra itu mulai mengelupas kulit Naruto. Dan chakra itu juga sudah membentuk empat ekor di belakang Naruto.

 _"Naruto-sama!"_ Batin Kunou. Rubah itu kini sedang memperhatikan pelatihan Naruto tidak jauh di depannya.

 ** _Mainscape Naruto on!_**

Sementara itu di alam bawah sadar Naruto. Terlihat Yuki yang sedang berdiri di depan Naruto yang sedang melakukan meditasi, mencoba mengontrol chakra Yuki yang mulai merubah Naruto ke mode bijuu ekor 4.

"Berjuanglah Naru-kun! Aku tau kau tidak akan kalah dari kegelapan chakra ku!" Ucap Yuki menyemangati Naruto.

 **"Ggrrrhh"**

Terlihat Naruto yang sudah masuk ke mode bijuu ekor empat, mulai membuka matanya. Dia menatap Yuki beberapa saat sebelum chakra bijuu di tubuh Naruto mulai hilang dan memperbaiki kulit Naruto yang tergelupas.

Yuki yang melihat Naruto berhasil mengontrol chakra nya tersenyum senang.

"Aku sudah menduga kau juga bisa mengotrol ekor empat" Ujar Yuki.

Sebenarnya Naruto telah menguasai chakra Yuki sampai ekor tiga, tanpa hilang kendali. Dan hari ini dia juga telah berhasil mengotrol ekor empat, benar-benar suatu hal yang sangat menakjubkan untuk bocah berumur 12 tahun seperti Naruto.

"Hah.. Hah~ Aku tidak menyangka?! Chakra Bijuu segelap itu walaupun masih ekor empat!" Ujar nya.

"Apa Yuki-nee percaya, aku akan bisa mengontrol semua chakra mu?" Lanjutannya bertanya.

"Tentu saja aku percaya... Sampai sekarang belum ada yang bisa mengontrol chakra ku sebaikmu Naru-kun! Jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan kau akan bisa mengontrol semua chakra ku" Balas wanita dewasa itu.

Naruto yang mendengar nya tersenyum, senyum yang jarang dia perlihatkan pada orang-orang. Kecuali pada orang yang sangat berharga baginya. Yuki juga ikut tersenyum membalas senyuman Naruto.

"Ne.. Naru! Kelihatannya kau harus kembali. Sudah ada yang menunggu mu di luar" Ujar Yuki saat menyadari ada yang mendekati Naruto. Pemuda itu mengangguk lalu tubuhnya mulai menjadi transparan menandakan dia akan keluar dari alam bawah sadarnya.

 **Mainscape** **Off.**

Baru saja membuka matanya, hal yang pertama Naruto lihat adalah wajah Koyuki yang tidak sampai berjarak 1 senti dari wajah nya. Naruto mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, mencoba memproses apa yang sedang terjadi."Wa-waaaa!" Naruto langsung terjungkal kebelakang karena kaget mendapati wajah Koyuki yang sangat dekat dengannya.

Sedangkan sang gadis hany terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Naruto, yang menurut nya lucu.

" **Grrr.. Kau.. Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Naruto-sama!"**

"Eh?!" Koyuki kaget bukan main saat melihat ada seekor rubah yang melompat kedepannya. Namun bukan itu yang membuat dia kaget melainkan karena rubah berekor tiga itu berbicara.

"K-kau bisa bicara?!"

" **Heh! Tentu saja, aku adalah partner Naruto-sama! Nama ku Kunou!"** Balas Rubah itu.

"Ah! Aku Koyuki, salam kenal Kunou" Balas gadis itu.

"Ugghh! Kenapa kau mengagetkanku seperti itu Koyuki-nee?" Kunou dan Koyuki langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Naruto yang sudah bangun dari posisi jatuh nya. Tanpa permisi, Kunou langsung melompat ke bahu Naruto.

"A-ah! Maaf Naru-kun.. Aku hanya penasaran apa yang sedang kau lakukan... Dan Naru-kun. Dimana kau menemukan Rubah bisa berbicara ini?" Minta maaf dan tanya Koyuki.

"Hmm.. Ceritanya panjang! Oh iya, sebenarnya ada apa Koyuki-Nee menemui ku?" Balas dan tanya Naruto berusaha mengalihkan pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Ah! Ini... Aku membawakan mu makanan... Aku tau kau pasti belum makan" Ujarnya sambil menunjukkan beberapa onigiri yang dia beli di jalan menuju kesini tadi.

"Hmm... Baiklah, mari kita makan dulu. Habis itu baru aku melanjutkan latihan ku" Seru Naruto sambil menarik tangan Koyuki ke bawah pohon.

 **Skip Day**.

Saat ini Naruto tengah ada di dalam Ruangan Orochimaru. Tadi pagi sekali, Kabuto datang menemuinya dan mengatakan Orochimaru memanggil nya.

"Jadi? Ada apa Orochimaru. Kenapa kau memanggilku?" Tanya Naruto langsung pada intinya.

"Khukhu.. Sifat tidak sabaran mu ini, sungguh buruk Naruto-kun" Naruto hanya menatap Orochimaru dalam diam, tanpa ada niatan membalas apa yang dia katakan.

"Khukhu... Baiklah, aku akan langsung ke inti nya" Ucap Orochimaru sambil mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kecil.

"Ini! Ambillah ini... Didalam ini adalah pedang milik klan Uzumaki dan juga gulungan yang tidak bisa aku mengerti. Mungkin kau bisa menggunakan nya" Ujar nya melemparkan gulungan itu. Dengan santai nya Naruto menangkap gulung itu dan memasukkan ke fuin yang ada di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Orochimaru! Aku ada permintaan" Orochimaru menaikkan alisnya sambil menyeringai mendengar anak buah nya ini memiliki permintaan.

"Apa itu Naruto-kun?"

"Tolong kau latih Zabuza dan Haku. Untuk Koyuki dan Sara, biar aku saja yang melatih mereka" Jelasnya.

"Khukhukhu... Baiklah Naruto-kun! Jarang-jarang aku mendengar kau memintaku sesuatu. Tentu saja aku akan memenuhinya" Balas Orochimaru tdiak lupa seringai nya.

"Tapi ingat! Kau jangan sampai menjadikan mereka Experimen. Jika kau melakukan nya! Kau tau aku akan melakukan apa kan!" Ancam Naruto.

"Khukhu... Tentu saja, selagi kau di pihak ku. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun pada mereka" Naruto mengangguk kecil mendengar nya. Lalu dia pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

X

X

 **Rumah** **sakit Konoha.**

Sementara itu salah satu ruangan rumah sakit Konoha. Karin terbaring di sana dengan selang impus di tangannya.

Terlihat disamping kasur gadis surai merah itu, terlihat Kushina dan Naruko yang sedang menunggunya.

"Naruko! Kau pergilah istirahat... Dari semalaman kau terus disini menunggu nya. Biar Kaa-chan yang menjaganya" Naruko mengalihkan perhatian pada Kushina, saat mendengar suara lembut itu.

"Tidak Kaa-chan... Aku ingin disini menjaga Karin" Tolak Naruko. Jika diperhatikan terlihat wajah gadis itu kusut dengan tanda hitam di bawah matanya. Menandakan dia tidak tidur semalaman.

"Hahh~" Kushina hanya dapat menghela nafas melihat kekerasan kepala putrinya ini.

Lalu dia mengalihkan perhatian nya pada Karin yang sedang terbaring.

"Uggh! T-tidak! Tidak!" Mereka berdua di buat kaget saat melihat Karin terlihat gelisah walaupun matanya masih tertutup.

"Karin! Tenanglah" Ujar Kushina mencoba menenangkan gadis itu sambil melap keringat yang mulai bercucuran di wajah gadis itu.

"Tidak! Jangan tinggalkan aku Naruto! Hiks! Jangan hiks" Terlihat gadis itu menangis dalam keadaan sakitnya, melihat dari kondisinya dia bermimpi buruk.

Tangan Kushina yang tadi bergerak melap wajah Karin terhenti, saat mendengar Karin menyebutkan nama yang sangat dia rindukan.

"N-Naruto!?" Naruko yang melihat dan mendengar apa yang terjadi terdiam.

"N-Naruto!? Naruko? Kau dengar apa yang di katakan Karin kan?" Namun gadis itu hanya diam sambil membuang muka, tidak berani menatap ke wajah Kaa-chan nya tersebut.

"N-Naruko? A-apa kau mengetahui tentang adik mu? Hiks! Aku mohon hiks! Katakan sesuatu Ruko-chan" Naruko tidak sanggup menahan air matanya, saat melihat orang yang paling dia sayang menangis dan sampai memohon padanya.

"Hiks! Kaa-chan.. Hiks" Naruko langsung memeluk wanita surai merah tersebut.

"Hiks! Minta maaf Kaa-chan.. Hiks! Sebenarnya aku bertemu dengan Naruto waktu menjalankan misi di Yukigakure" Ucap Naruko masih dalam keadaan memeluk wanita itu.

"A-apa!? Kau bertemu adik mu?" Kushina merasakan anggukan kepala putri nya yang sedang bersandar di dadanya.

"I-ini berita baik... Kenapa kau baru mengatakan nya!? Lebih baik kita ke kantor Hokage, dan mengatakan ini p-" Belum sempat Kushina menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Naruko melepaskan pelukan mereka. Lalu menatap wajah ibunya itu sedih.

"Jangan Kaa-chan! Aku mohon jangan!" Pinta gadis itu.

Kushina menatap putrinya itu bingung? Kenapa putrinya ini melarang dia mengatakan ini pada suaminya.

"M-memang nya kenapa Ruko-chan?" Dia sangat penasaran, tidak biasanya Naruko bersikap seperti ini.

"Humm... Maaf Kaa-chan! Aku belum bisa cerita... Tapi aku mohon, Kaa-chan jangan mengatakan apapun mengenai Naruto pada siapapun! Aku mohon Kaa-chan" Mohon gadis itu.

"T-tapi? Bagaimana kita bisa mencari Nar-"

"Kaa-chan tenang saja, dia baik-baik saja. Untuk sementara lebih baik kita diam terlebih dahulu, aku yakin dia akan datang ke desa Konoha" Potong Naruko menatap wajah ibunya itu serius.

"B-bagaima kau bisa yakin seperti itu?"

"Karena hal yang berhaga baginya untuk saat ini... Ada di Konoha!" Balas Naruko mengalihkan pandangannya pada Karin yang masih terbaring di kasur.

X

X

Sementara itu di tempat yang gelap, terlihat ada seorang kakek tua dengan mata kanan di perban beserta tangan kanannya. Dengan luka x di dagu dan tonkat di tangan kirinya.

Terlihat di depan pria tua itu ada beberapa anbu sedang berlutut.

"Bagaimana?"

"Ha'i! Kelihatannya yang di katakan mereka benar! Gadis itu masih ada hubungannya dengan nya! Tapi mereka belum sempat memeriksa secara langsung, karena Jinchuruki Kyuubi selalu bersamanya!" Balas salah satu anbu.

"Hmm... Terus awasi dia! Jika ada kesempatan bawa dia ke hadapan ku! Bubar!"

"Ha'i"

 **Phoph! Phoph!**

"Hehe.. Sebentar lagi aku akan menyingkirkan mu Orochimaru! Dan akan aku jadikan Naruto sebagai alat ku!" Ujar pria tua itu pada dirinya sendiri sambil melangkah masuk kedalam kegelapan.

BERSAMBUNG.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvv

vvvv.

 **Yoo~ Jumpa lagi di fic ku yang satu ini... Hahh~ Untuk chapter ini aku lumayan cepat up nya, mumpung ada kesempatan..**

 **Okelah aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi lagi! Aku berterima kasih kepada kalian yang masih mau baca fic ku ini. Jika yang tidak suka tidak apa" aku tidak memaksa kalian untuk membacanya. Maaf jika masih banyak typo dan kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Baiklah smoga kita bertemu di chap depan.. Bye~ Bye~ Dattebayou heheh...**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Jelas tidak punya ku.

Warning: Banyak typo,bahasa kurang jelas, ooc, mainstream, doujutsu Naru, Kekkai Genkai Naru, OverPower Naru!,dll.

Genre :Adventure,Family,Romace.(kurasa).

 **Chapter 7.**

Terlihat sang mentari baru saja menyinari desa Otougakure. Dan ini saatnya bagi beberapa masyarakat mulai beraktivitas.

Sementara itu, di tempat latihan yang sering Naruto gunakan. Terlihat remaja itu kini sedang melakukan meditasi dengan hanya menggunakan celana saja.

Setelah merasa sinar matahari mengenai wajahnya, pemuda itu mulai membuka matanya. Dan kita dapat melihat iris biru cerah namun terlihat kosong.

"Hahh~ Ternyata sudah pagi?" Ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu dia mulai bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan melangkah ke arah pohon yang ada disampingnya.

Terlihat di bawah pohon itu, Kunou sedang tiduran di atas baju Naruto. Dan di sana juga ada pedang bersarung merah dengan gagang hitam, lalu di gagang nya itu ada gambar pusaran berwarna merah, yaitu lambang dari klan Uzumaki.

 **Brukh!**

Naruto langsung mengambil posisi duduk di samping Kunou sambil bersandar ke pohon. Lalu terlihat dia menyentuh fuin yang ada di lengan kirinya.

 **Phoph!**

Terjadi ledakan asap kecil disana, setelah asap itu hilang, di tangan Naruto sudah ada gulungan yang di berikan oleh Orochimaru kemarin.

"Mari kita lihat... Apa isi dari gulungan ini!?" Gumam nya.

Setelah itu, Naruto langsung membuka gulungan itu. Namun alis nya langsung berkerut saat dia sama sekali tidak bisa membaca apa yang tertulis disitu.

Namun entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja. Doujutsu sebelah kanan Naruto aktif dengan sendirinya. Dan dia langsung kaget saat melihat isi dari gulungan itu.

"I-ini!?" Kagetnya.

Dengan teliti Naruto membaca setiap apa yang tertulis di situ... Setelah selesai membacanya dia terlihat tersenyum puas.

"Tidak aku sangka! Mata ini bahkan mampu mengimbangi sang pencipta Shinobi" Gumam nya sambil memegang mata kanannya.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Naruto langsung menoleh kesamping saat mendengar derap langkah, dan dia dapat melihat Koyuki dan Sara sudah berdiri disana dengan bekal yang ada di tangan mereka.

"Naruto! Seharusnya kau pulang untuk makan terlebih dahulu! Aku tau kau ingin kuat dengan terus betlatih! Tapi kau juga harus menjaga kesehatan mu!" Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar Koyuki memarahi nya, bak Kakak yang marah pada adik nya sendiri.

"Ha'i.. Gomen, membuat kalian repot membawakan aku makanan" Ucap Naruto.

"Ha'i-Ha'i... Sudah jangan di pikirkan lagi, ayo kita makan" Dengan itu, ketiga manusia itu memakan makanan mereka di bawah pohon itu. Tidak lupa Kunou yang dapat bagian juga.

 **X**

 **X**

 **Konoha.**

Sementara itu, di Konoha terlihat beberapa Shinobi melakukan aktivitas mereka seperti biasanya. Namun bukan mereka lah yang akan kita bahas.. Mari kita pindah ke kantor Hokage.

Terlihat di ruangan Hokage itu, ada dua orang pria. Yang satu bersurai kuning lalu yang satu lagi bersurai perak.

"Jadi sensei? Apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini?" Tanya pria surai perak yang mengenakan masker pada wajahnya.

"Kita lakukan seperti yang di rencanakan! Aku akan mencari tahu, dalang dari semua kejadian 13 tahun lalu!" Ujar nya menopang dagunya dengan tangan.

"Ha'i.. Lalu? Bagaimana dengan gadis itu? Sensei tahu, para tetua sangat menginginkan nya masuk kedalam Ne!?" Tanya pria itu lagi.

"Hmm.. Aku sudah tahu itu! Lakukan saja seperti biasa Kakashi! Buat mereka percaya kita di pihaknya, dan kau tetap melindungi gadis itu dari bayangan... Jika anggota Ne mendekati gadis itu... Bunuh mereka!" Balas pria surai kuning itu, yang tidak lain adalah Minato.

"Ha'i.."

 **Phoph!**

Dengan itu, Kakashi langsung hilang dalam kepulan asap.

Melihat Kakashi yang sudah pergi, Minato lalu berbalik menghadap ke luar kaca, melihat desa yang terlihat tentram. Tapi mereka tidak tau, di balik ke damaian desa ini harus ada pengorbanan.

" _Aku tidak menyangka Naruto masih hidup setelah di berikan pada si tua bangka itu.. Tapi dimana selama ini Naruto di sembunyikan olehnya? Dan jika Naruto tau kebenarannya, aku tidak tau apa yang akan dia lakukan ke desa Konoha!"_ Batin nya.

"Hahh~ Maaf Kushina, Naruko.. Aku sudah siap menerima kebencian kalian, saat aku melakukan ini" Gumam nya pada diri sendiri.

 **X**

 **X**

Sementara itu, di rumah sakit Konoha. Terlihat Karin masih terbaring disana. Dan di samping kasur nya, terlihat Naruko tertidur dengan kepala yang bersender di kasur.

"Ughh.." Terlihat ada tanda-tanda Karin akan tersadar. Dan benar saja terlihat gadis itu mulai membuka matanya dan terlihat lah iris merah milik gadis itu.

Iris gadis itu terlihat memperhatikan sekelilingnya, dan saat melihat kesamping dia tersenyum kecil. Melihat Naruko yang tertidur di sampingnya dengan posisi duduk.

" _Jadi aku di rumah sakit ya? Dan Naruko pasti menunggu ku sadar"_ Batin gadis itu sambil mengelus surai lembut Naruko.

"Ugghh.. Hooamm" Namun kelihatan elusan tersebut sudah bisa membuat Naruko bangun dari tidur nya.

"Maaf membangun kan mu" Sesal Karin tersenyum lembut.

"Hmm.. Ya t-!?"

 **Brukh!**

"Eh?!" Karin terlihat kebingungan Naruko tidak melajutkan kata-katanya. Malahan gadis itu memeluk nya.

"Hiks! Syukurlah kau sudah sadar... Aku khawatir kau kenapa-napa, karena kemarin kau tiba-tiba saja pingsan" Gumam Naruko dengan dlsesenggukan kecil.

Karin yang tadinya kebingunggan jadi tersenyum kecil. Lalu dia balik membalas pelukan Naruko.

"Gomen ne... Sudah membuatmu khawatih" Ucap Karin.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka dalam. Naruko pun memutuskan mengakhiri pelukan tersebut.

Seteleh itu, mereka saling tatap semntara. Dan entah apa yang terjadi, terlihat kedua gadis itu malah tertawa kacil.

"Hihihi... Lihat wajah mu itu, Ruko-chan sungguh lucu" Ucap Karin disertai tawa kecilnya.

"Moou.. Karin-chan! Jangan meledek ku seperti itu" Balas Naruko dengan pipi yang menggembung.

"Hehe... Apa yang akan terjadi ya, jika Hinata dan yang lainnya melihat Ruko-chan menangis seperti ini?! " Bukan nya berhenti, Karin malah terus menggoda Naruko.

"Karin-Chan~"

"Hahah... "

"Heheh... "

Sementara itu, Kushina yang baru saja ingin membuka pintu jadi terhenti saat mendengar tawa Naruko dan Karin dari dalam.

"Mungkin aku ke kantor hokage saja dulu" Gumam nya sambil tersenyum. Lalu Kushina membalikan badannya dan menjauh dari sana.

 **X**

 **X**

 **Skip! 10 Hari Sebelum Ujian Chunnin.**

Tranning ground Team 7.

"Katon: Goukkakyu No Jutsu"

Terlihat pemuda raven mengelurkan bola api dari mulutnya, dengan ukuran sedang ke arah gadis surai pirang di ikat twintail.

Tapi tentu saja gadis itu tidak menerima semua itu mengenai tubuh mulusnya. Terlihat gadis itu membuat handseal cukup cepat bagi seumurannya.

" **Suiton: Suijinheki"** Gadis itu pun menyemburkan air dari mulutnya sebagai tameng.

 **Ppssshh!**

Terjadi kabut saat kedua jutsu itu saling bertabrakan.

Setelah kabut dari hasil jutsu tadi hilang. Terlihat gadis surai pirang tadi yang limayan jauh dari pemuda raven itu. Kini sudah berada di belakangnya dengan kunai yang melingkar di leher pemuda itu.

"Kau kalah lagi... Sasuke-Kun" Bisik gadis itu, yang tidak lain adalah Naruko.

Sedang kan pemuda raven itu hanya dapat membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Terlihat tangan pemuda itu tergenggam erat.

 **Prok! Prok! Prok..**

Kedua remaja itu langsung mengalihkan perhatin mereka, saat mendengar suara tepuk tangan. Dan mereka dapat melihat, dibawah pohon Kakashi, Karin dan Sakura lah yang bertepuk tangan.

Naruko pun mejauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke, lalu melangkah mendekati Kakashi dan yang lainnya.

"Kakashi-Sensei! Kapan kau datang?" Tanya Naruko, setelah dia berdiri di depan mereka.

"Hmm.. Tadi, saat sebelum kabut terjadi" Balas pria itu. Tersenyum di balik masker nya.

"Kau berkembang dengan pesat, Naruko.. Dan kau juga Sasuke" Ujar Kakashi mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di samping Naruko.

"Hm.. Tidak perlu menghibur ku seperti itu!" Balas pemuda raven itu, dengan tangan di dalam saku.

Kakashi yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum. Sedangkan Sakura dia seperti biasa menatap Sasuke dengan love di matanya.

Sedangkan Karin? Dia hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan pemuda emo itu.

"Oh iya! Sensei apa ada misi? " Tanya Naruko. Dia bertanya bukan tanpa sebab, karena setiap mereka latihan dan Kakashi datang itu pasti ada misi.

Jounnin itu menggelngkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Lalu dia mengelurkan sebuah formulir dari dalam kantung ninja nya.

"Aku yang sudah melihat kemampuan kalian selama ini... Dan telah merekomendasikan kalian dalam Ujian" Ujar nynya menyerahkan pada mereka satu persatu.

"E-eh? Kakashi-san?! Kenapa aku juga dapat formulir ini?" Bingung Karin. Kakashi yang mendengarnya tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Hokage-sama lah yang secara langsung memberikan itu pada mu.. Dia mengatakan jika kau setuju mengikuti ujian ini.. Kau akan satu team dengan team 7" Jawab dan jelas nya.

Tentu saja mereka yang mendengarnya kaget! Yang mereka tau, dalam satu team itu terdiri dari tiga orang.. Tapi kenapa Kakashi mangatakan Karin akan satu team dengan mereka.

"Sensei? Apa itu di perbolehkan? Bukannya satu team terdiri dari 3 orang Gennin? " Tanya Naruko akan ke bingungannya. Sasuke, Karin dan Sakura mengangguk setuju.

"Hahh~ Bukannya sudah aku katakan, Hokage-sama lah yang merekomndasikan hal ini... Lagian Karin memang sudah seperti bagian team 7, dia selalu besama kita bahkan di misi-misi kecil dia sering ikut" Jelas Kakashi. Mereka semua mengangguk mengerti, atas penjelasan Kakashi.

"Jadi? Apa keputusan kalian? Kalian ingin ikut, atau menunggu 1 tahun lgi? " Tanya Kakashi akan keputusan para murid nya itu.

"Sensei? Apa ujian Chunnin kali ini, hanya di ikuti oleh Shinobi Konoha? " Bukannya menjawab pertanyan Kakashi, Naruko malah melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Tidak? Kali ini seluruh desa bisa ikut serta! Dan aku yakin pasti banyak Shinobi atau Kunoichi dari luar desa yang hebat akan kalian jumpai" Jawab Kakashi.

Naruko yang mendengarnya mengangguk paham.

"Aku ikut sensei! " Ujar Naruko tanpa keraguan.

"Aku juga! Aku tidak akan kalah dari Dobe! " ujar Sasuke. Sakura yang mendengar kedua teman 1 team nya setuju terlihat ragu. Mau bagaimanapun, dia sadar dalam hal kemampuan bertarung dia ketinggalan jauh.

"Baimana dengan kalian.. Sakura? Karin?" Tanya Kakashi menatap dua gadis itu bergantian.

"Aku ikut... Lagian aku tidak akan membiarkan Adik sepupu ku ini pergi sendiri, tanpa aku awasi" Balas Karin sambil merangkul Naruko. Kakashi yang melihat hal tersebut tersenyum. Lalu dia kembali mengalihkan pendangan pada Sakura yang masih belum menjawab.

"Sakura-chan! Jangan takut, kau itu kuat aku yakin kita akan bisa jadi Chunnin bersama-sama! Bukannya begitu Sasuke!?" Ucap Naruko memberi sedikit dorongan pada Sakura, dia tau Sakura ragu dalam memutuskan hal tersebut.

"Hmm.. Tentu saja, karena kita satu team, kita harus sama-sama berjuang dalam ujian Chunnin ini" Setuju Sasuke.

Sakura membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Lalu terlihat air mata gadis itu menetes tanpa dia sadari.

"H-hiks! Arigato Minna... Baiklah aku ikut" Ucap Sakura. Dia benar-benar bersyukur menjadi team tujuh, walau pun dia anak dari warga sipil dan lebih sedikit chakra dari para Shinobi lainnya. Tapi teman satu team nya, selalu memandangnya sederajad dengan mereka.

"Bagus! Semuanya sudah setuju.. Besok setelah kalian tanda tangani itu, serahkan saja langsung ke kantor Hokage.. Jaa'ne"

 **Phoph!**

Melihat Kakashi yang sudah pergi, Naruko memperhatikan satu persatu teman nya itu.

"Baiklah! Mari berlatih lagi" Seru nya.

Dengan itu mereka pun melanjutkan latihan mereka, untuk persiapan dalam ujian Chunnin.

X

 **Otougakure.**

 **Tiga Hari sebelum Ujian.**

Di hutan Otogakure, terlihat Naruto sedang duduk bersandar di cabang pohon sambil menatap langit. Tetlihat pakaian yang di kenakakan Naruto adalah sebuah Yukata abu-abu berlengan panjang dengan tali ungu khas ninja Orochimaru melilit di pinggang nya, dengan bawahan dia mengenakan celana hitam panjang dan dia juga mengenakan sepatu hitam khas shinobi. Tidak lupa ikat kepala Otogakure ada di dahi nya dan juga leher sampai hidung nya tertutupi oleh syal merah.

"Jadi hari ini kami akan masuk ke kandang musuh ya...?! Kau tenang saja Nee-chan! Aku akan menyelamatkan mu" Gumam nya tanpa mengalihkan padangannya dari langit.

Entah berapa lama Naruto menatap langit. Tapi hal tersebut harus di hentikan saat langkah kaki terdengar mendekatinya.

"Naru-Nii... Semuanya sudah menunggu di gerbang, ayo kita berngakat" Naruto mengalihkan pandangan nya dari langit menuju suara tadi. Dan dia dapat melihat Sara yang memegang sebuah pedang dan Kunou yang ada di bahunya, berdiri di bawah pohon yang dia duduki.

"Biaklah, mari kita pergi" Balas Naruto melompat turun. Dan tanpa aba-aba Kunou langsung melompat dari bahu Sara ke bahu Naruto.

"Ini pedang mu" Ucap Sara menyerahkan pedang yang di pegang pada Naruto.

"Arigato" Ucap Naruto menerima pedang itu, tidak lupa dia membrikan elusan pada surai merah gadis itu. Tentu saja itu mendapakan respon senang dari si gadis.

"Ayo, nanti kita kena marah Haku dan Koyuki-nee" Ujar Naruto. Sara mengangguk setuju dan mereka pun meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

X

X

Sementara itu di gerbang Otogakure. Terlihat ada tiga orang dewasa dan tiga remaja. Mereka adalah, Zabuza, Guren, Koyuki, Haku, dan jugo.

"Si Baka itu... Kenapa dia lama sekali!" Gerutu Haku. Guren yang mendengar Haku memanggil Naruto Baka, sedikit merinding! Dia yang sekarang tidak akan berani memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan Baka. Mau bagaimana pun dia tidak ingin merasakan kemarahan pemuda itu.

"Sabarlah.. Lagian tadi Sara sudah menyusul nya" Balas Zabuza. Koyuki dan Guren mengangguk setuju atas apa yang di katakan Zabuza. Sedangkan Jugo hanya diam saja.

"Yo... Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama" Mereka semua langsung tersentak kaget, saat mendengar suara Naruto ada di belakang mereka. Dan benar saja, terlihat di sana Naruto sudah berdiri dengan Sara di sampingnya yang terlihat menahan tawa, saat melihat ekspresi wajah mereka.

"Ayo.. Kalian lambat sekali.. Ayo Sara-chan, kita jalan duluan" Ujar Naruto melangkah lebih dulu.

 **Ctak!**

Terlihat di kening Haku, Koyuki bahkan Guren terbentuk perempatan. Mereka benar-benar jengkel pada pemuda itu, dia seakan-akan mengatakan dia lah yang menunggu mereka dari tadi.

"Oooii... Apa kalian akan terus berdiri di sana? Hari sudah mulai tunggi loh!" Teriak Naruto karena posisi mereka yang sudah cukup jauh.

"Bocah itu.." Gumam Zabuza. Lalu dia mengalihkan perhatian pada tiga gadis di depannya. Dan dia langsung merinding saat melihat aura yang menyeramkan keluar dari tiga gadis itu.

" _Hiii... Ternyata memang benar yang di katankan orang-orang... Wanita itu menyeramkan"_ Batin salah satu pemegang pedang Kirigakure itu.

X

X

 **Skip.(Dua Hari Kemudian)**

Sudah dua hari Naruto dan yang lainnya melakukan perjalanan. Dan kini akhirnya mereka dapat melihat gerbang Konoha tidak jauh didepan mereka. Mereka juga melihat ada banyak Shinobi dari desa lain masuk ke desa itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka, ada banyak Shinobi dari desa lain yang mengikuti ujian ini" Gumam Naruto.

"Tentu saja.. Konoha adalah salah satu dari lima desa terbesar! Jadi akan banyak musuh mereka yang memanfaatkan ujian ini, untuk tujuan tersembunyi!" Ternyata Zabuza masih mampu mendengar gumaman Naruto.

"Hmm... Jadi seperti itu ya? Mereka juga memiliki tujuan tertentu" Ucap Naruto mengangguk-angguk paham.

Mereka terus melangkah mendekati gerbang, laku mereka pumberikan formulir pendaftaran ujian Chunnin pada penjaga gerbang di sana. Dan saat sudah melewati gerbang itu, bola mata Naruto langsung berubah bink-blink saat melihat desa itu sungguh menakjubkan.

Tanpa aba-aba, dia langsung berlari ketiang listrik dan memanjat tiang itu sampai dia berdiri di puncang.

"I-INI SUNGGUH MENAKJUBKAN!" Tanpa sadar Naruto berteriak dengan keras saat melihat keindahan desa itu dari atas. Tentu saja suara teriakan itu memancing orang-orang untuk melihatnya. Bahkan ada beberapa Shinobi menatap dia aneh dan remeh.

Sedangkan rombongan nya hanya dapat menepuk dahi mereka. Mereka baru ingat, pemuda itu sangat hiperaktif saat menemui hal baru untuk nya, apa lagi jika hal itu membuat dia tidak bosan.

"Ooy.. Kau turun dari sana, bahaya nanti kau jatuh gaki!"

"..?"

Naruto dan rombongannya langsung mengalihkan perhatian pada suara baru tersebut. Dan mereka dapat melihat ada pria surai putih jabrik panjang, mengenakan pakaian warna merah dan sebuah gulungan besar di belakangnya.

"I-itu.. Bukannya dia Jiraiya, salah satu Sannin Konoha" Kaget Zabuza.

"Hmm? Kau mengenal ku?" Tanya pria itu saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Zabuza.

"Ha'i.. Siapa yang tidak mengenal anda, nama anda sudah sangat terkenal di dunia ini" Balas Zabuza.

"Hahaha... Aku tidak menyangka aku seterkenal itu!" Seru Jiraiya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

 **Whuus! Tap!**

"Hmm.. Aku belum pernah mendengar nama itu?! Apa pria ini memang sekuat itu, sampai seterkenal itu?" Tanya Naruto setelah dia melompat turun dan mendarat di depan Jiraiya.

Terlihat pemuda dengan pedang di belakangnya itu, memperhatikan Jiraiya dengan serius.

 **Dugh!**

"Ugghh.. Kenapa kau memukul ku? Haku-chan?" Bingung pemuda itu sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Baka! Jaga sikap mu!" Marah gadis itu. Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangan kembali pada Jiraiya.

"Maaf atas sikap tidak sopan nya... Jiraiya-sama" Ucap Haku, membungkuk sedikit. Jiraiya yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, tentu salah tingkah.

"H-hahah... Tidak masalah, aku tidak keberatan kok" Balas pria tua itu.

Lalu dia kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada Naruto. Dia mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat iris pemuda itu.. Entah kenapa, dia terasa familiar dengan iris biru itu, tapi sayangnya dia tidak bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu karena tertutup oleh syal.

"Maaf Jiraiya-sama.. Kami harus pergi, kami ingin mencari penginapan untuk istirahat" Ucap Haku sesopan mungkin. Jiraiya yang tadinya memperhatikan Naruto tersentak. Lalu dia mengangguk paham.

"Ha'i.. Silahkan, semoga kalian betah di desa ini" Ucap Jiraiya melambaikan tangan pada rombongan Naruto yang sudah mulai menjauh.

"Entah kenapa? Aku merasakan firasat buruk saat ujian chunnin nanti berlangsung" Gumam nya. Lalu dia mulai berlalu dari sana.

 **X**

 **X**

 **Brukh!**

"Huaaaa... Jadi ini kamar kita ya!? Sangat luas, dan juga sangat nyaman... Berbeda sekali dengan markas Orochimaru" Ujar Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di kasur, salah satu penginapan di Konoha.

Tadi setelah berpisah dengan Jiraiya, mereka langsung mencari penginapan. Dan untungnya mereka menemukan nya dengan cepat.

"Tentu saja... Itu sepadan dengan harga permalamnya" Balas Zabuza. Naruto mengangguk mendengar apa yang di katakan oleh Zabuza.

Lalu prmuda itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya, dan berjalan mendekati jendela. Dia memperhatikan orang-orang yang tengah berlalu lalang dari jendela tersebut.

Dan tanpa sengaja dia melihat dua gadis tengah berjalan, dengan belanjaan di tangan mereka.

"Zabuza-san.. Jugo.. Jika ada yang menanya ku? Katakan aku ingin melihat-lihat desa ini dulu.

"Dan Kunou.. Kau pergilah bersama Sara"

 **Whuss!**

Tanpa menunggu balasan, dia langsung melompat keluar dari jendela tersebut.

Zabuza yang melihat kelakuan pemuda itu hanya dapat menghela nafas. Sedangkan Jugo hanya diam sambil mengeluarkan beberapa barang dari dalam tasnya.

X

Dengan santai Naruto terus mengikuti dua gadi di depannya. Dia berusaha tidak mencolok dengan bersembunyi-sembunyi.

Lalu kedua gadis itu terlihat membelok ke kiri, saat ada persimpangan. Karena posisi yang lumayan jauh, Naruto pun berlari kecil untuk menyusul mereka.

Namun saat di belokan itu, dia sama sekali tidak melihat kedua sosok tadi.

"Apa yang kau cari?!"

 **Whuss!** Naruto langsung melompat jauh kedepan, saat ada suara di belakang nya. Dan dia dapat melihat dua gadis tadi kini sudah ada di belakang nya.

" _Aku lupa.. Nee-chan bisa menghilangkan aura keberadaan nya! Tapi... Dia juga bisa"_ Batin Naruto menatap dua gadis berbeda surai didepannya sekarang.

"Apa mau mu!? Kenapa kau mengikuti kami!? Dan di lihat dari ikat kepala mu.. Kau bukan dari desa ini!" Tanya gadis surai pirang di ikat Twintails yang tidak lain adalah Naruko.

Sedangkan Karin? Terlihat gadis itu menatap Naruto sulit di artikan... Entah kenapa dia merasa pemuda didepannya tidak asing baginya.

"Hahh~ Apa Bijuu di dalam tubuhmu pikun? Apa dia tidak memberi tahu mu siapa aku? Aku yakin, dari jarak 100m dia pasti bisa merasakan kehadiran kami" Balas Naruto.

Naruko yang mendengar kaget dan bingung.. Bagaimana bisa pemuda ini tau dia memiliki bijuu di dalam tubuh nya.

" ** _Ooyy.. Gaki.. Beraninya kau mengatakan aku pikun! Yuki.. Apa yang kau ajarkan pada gaki itu?! Aku yakin kau tidak becus mengajari dia tata krama yang bagus!"_**

"Eh!?" Naruko di kagetkan saat mendengar Yasaka marah-marah dari dalam tubuhnya.

" ** _Hahaha... Maaf, dia memang seperti itu._** ** _Tapi dia bersifat terbalik pada yang sudah dia kenal dengan baik"_** "Eh!?" Lagi-lagi Naruko di buat kebingungan saat dia mendengar suara asing di kepalanya.

"Tenang lah.. Hanya kita berdua yang bisa mendengar nya" Ujar Naruto.

Naruko mengangguk sembari memproses apa-apa yang terjadi... Dia langsung tersentak saat menyadari sesuatu setelah menyimpulkan semua yang terjadi.

"K-kau.. Naruto?!" Ucap nya dengan mata membola.

Tanpa menjawab, Naruto yakin Naruko pasti sudah tau.

 **Bruk!** Tanpa sadar, belanjaan yang ada di tangan Naruko langsung terjatuh. Dan tanpa aba-aba dia langsung berlari ke arah Naruto dan memeluk pemuda itu erat. Sedangkan pemuda itu hanya membiarkan nya saja, tanpa menolak maupun membalas pelukan Naruko.

"Hiks.. Naruto.." Tangisan Naruko langsung pecah setelah dia bersandar di dada bidang adik nya itu.

Naruto hanya diam sembari menunggu Naruko selesai menangis. Walau bagaimanapun, dia telah di ajar kan Nee-chan nya tidak boleh kasar pada seorang wanita, kalau gadis itu tidak berniat membunuhmu. Dan untuk nya jalan itu sunyi jika tidak, mereka mungkin sudah jadi pusat perhatian.

"Kau mengenal nya? Ruko-chan?" Tanya Karin yang dari tadi diam. Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan itu, mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hiks.. Ya, tentu saja" Balas Naruko melepaskan pelukannya.

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Naruto tanpa mengalihkan perhatian pada Karin.

Naruko yanh mendengar nya terdiam beberapa saat... Lalu dia menghela nafas panjang, sebelum menjawab Naruto.

"Aku tidak tau, setelah Kakashi-sensei membawanya.. Dia sama sekali tidak mengingat tentang mu.. Bahkan aku pernah menanyakan mu, dan saat dia berusaha mengingat tentang mu... Dia pingsan" Jawab gadis twintail itu.

Naruto mengangguk paham, lalu dia melangkah mendekati Karin. Dia memperhatikan mata Karin sebentar, lalu mengangguk seakan dia tau apa yang terjadi.

"Gomen.." Setelah mengucapkan itu, terlihat mata kiri Naruto berubah menjadi Mangekyou Sharingan. Terlihat pola suriken di matanya berputar dengan kencang.

" **Kai"** Ucap nya.

"Arrrggghhh..." Gadis itu tiba-tiba saja berteriak, saat kepalanya bermunculan ingatan demi ingatan tentang Naruto. Dan karena tidak sanggup menahan sakit di kepalanya, tubuh gadis itu mulai oleng dan pingsan, dengan sigap Naruto menahan tubuh gadis itu supaya tidak jatuh ke tanah.

"K-Karin-chan?! Dia kenapa?" Panik Naruko.

"Tenang saja.. Dia tidak kenapa-napa, aku hanya mengembalikan beberapa ingatannya yang di segel" Balas Naruto. Gadis itu mengangguk paham, namun tetap saja dia tidak bisa menghilangkan kekhawatiran nya pada Karin.

Dengan hati-hati Naruto menggendong Karin ala pengantin, dan berjalan mendekati pohon yang kebetulan tidak jauh dari mereka. Setelah sampai di bawah pohon itu, dia lalu mendudukkan Karin di bawah pohon itu dan menjadikan pohon sebagai sandaran Karin.

"Apa dia menar tidak apa-apa?" Tanya ulang Naruko.

"Dia tidak kenapa-napa, dia hanya tidak sanggup menerima ingatan yang begitu banyak, melintas di pikiran nya secara langsung" Jelas pemuda itu mangambil posisi duduk di didekat Karin.

Naruko juga mengambil posisi duduk di dekat Naruto. Hening... Terjadi keheningan beberapa saat. Sampai Naruko akhirnya buka suara lagi.

"Ne..."

"Hm?" Bingung Naruto tanpa menoleh ke Naruko.

"Apa kau bisa menerima ini semua? Dari sikap mu, aku sama sekali tidak melihat kau ingin menghindari ku?" Ujar Naruko akan kebingungan nya.

"Hmm... Aku juga pertama nya cukup kaget, dan aku rasa semua ini hanyalah ilusi... Tapi Yuki-Nee menceritakan sedikit tentang masa laluku.. Dan poin penting nya adalah, kau dan K-ka-! Kushina-san tidak ada sangkut pautnya, akan terbuang nya diriku... Lagian aku dengan ini semua, aku bisa bertemu dengan Karin-Nee, dan orang-orang yang penting untuk ku" Jelas nya panjang lebar.

Sedangkan Naruko? Dia hanya dapat terdiam, dan dia juga kaget mendengar Naruto memanggil Kaa-chan mereka, dengan namanya. Walaupun dia yakin, tadi Naruto ingin menyebut Kaa-chan! Namun itu gagal.

"T-terbuang? Apa maksudnya? Yang aku tau dari Kaa-chan, kau di culik! Bukan di buang" Bantah Naruko. Pemuda itu menggeleng kecil.

"Itulah sebabnya aku mengatakan, kau dan Kushina-san tidak ada sangkut pautnya tentang ini" Jelas nya.

"Ta-"

"Maaf.. Aku harus pergi" Potong Naruto.

 **Whuss!**

Dia langsung hilang dari sana, tanpa menunggu balas dari Naruko. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya dapat menatap tempat Naruto hilang tadi dengan kebingungan.

Namun kebingungan nya itu langsung sirna, saat melihat wanita surai merah tengah melangkah ke arah mereka.

" _Jadi dia masih belum ingin bertemu Kaa-chan ya? Lebih baik aku rahasiakan pertemuan ku dengan nya dari Kaa-chan"_ Batin gadis itu.

"Ruko-chan kenapa k- Astaga, kenapa dengan Karin" Baru saja sampai di depan putri nya. Dia harus di kagetkan dengan kondisi Karin yang pingsan.

"Tadi Karin-chan mengeluh kepanasan, dan saat kami berteduh disini, tiba-tiba saja dia pingsan.. Tapi tadi untung ada ninja mendis yang lewat, dan dia mengatakan Karin tidak kenapa-napa, dia hanya kelelahan" Bohong gadis itu.

" _Gomen. Kaa-chan, putri mu ini telah berbohong"_ Batin gadis itu linta maaf.

"Hahh~ Baiklah, mari pulang. Kaa-chan akan menggendong Karin pulang" Naruko mengangguk atas saran Kaa-chan nya itu

X

X

Sementara itu, terlihat di atas pohon tidak jauh dari posisi Naruto dan Naruko tadi. Terlihat ada seorang anbu dengan topeng polos yang memperhatikan mereka dari tadi.

 **Jrassh!**

"Chok!" Anbu itu langsung memutantahkan darah dari mulut nya, saat sebilah pedang telah menembus perutnya dari belakang.

Dan saat dia menoleh ke belakang, dia daoat melihat Naruto sudah ada di belakang nya dengan Doujutsu yanh sudah aktif menatap dia tajam.

"Aku paling tidak suka di mata-matai! Apa lagi, dengan niat membunuh!" Ujar pemuda itu datar.

"K-ka-"

 **Crash!**

Belum selesai anbu itu bicara, Naruto menarik pedangnya dengan cepat dan langsung menebas kepala itu hingga putus.

"Dan aku tidak perlu mendengar kau bicara!" Lanjut nya **.** Laku pemuda itu langsung hilang dari sana tanpa meninggalkan bekas sama sekali.

BERSAMBUNG.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvv

vvvv.

 **Yo... Jumpa lagi dengan fic ku.. Hahh~ Entah bagaimana untuk chap ini? Bagus atau jelek aku juga gak tau, yg bsa memutuskan adalah kalian yang membaca fic ini. Dan jika kalian punya saran boleh tinggal kan di kolom Review.**

 **Oh iya, terimakasih untuk kalian yang telah Foll, fav, dan membaca fic ini.** **Ok lah, semoga kita jumpa lagi di chap depan.. Bye-bye Dattebayou hehehe..**


End file.
